Order of Realisation: The Rewrite
by JadedHowl
Summary: AU 5th year onwards. Harry goes after Sirius to the ministry alone and when he is cornered by Voldemort hidden secrets are revealed, shocking all. "Well this changes everything." Voldemort finds out that Harry is a Horcrux and chaos ensues. A rewrite of "Order of Realisation"
1. Chapter 1

**After considering the vote on both here and other sites that I published this plot, I have decided to go forth with the rewrite. This first chapter- as you can see- is much different from the original. I have fleshed out parts of the plot and changed certain aspects, but this story remains the same- roughly.**

**This chapter is far longer than normal and not all of them will be the same.**

**Enjoy and R&R letting me know if you would like this to continue.**

**~JadedHowl**

**xxx**

**Order of Realisation: The Rewrite**

**Summary: **AU 5th year onwards. Harry goes after Sirius to the ministry alone and when he is cornered by Voldemort hidden secrets are revealed, shocking all. "Well this changes everything." Voldemort finds out that Harry is a Horcrux and chaos ensues. A rewrite of "Order of Realisation"

**Disclaimer:** Characters and basic plot structure from beginning belong to J.K. Rowling, all else= mine.

**Warnings:** Voldemort.

Harry stared at the great hall doors in frustration before pacing once more, grabbing at his messy black hair, his green eyes unfocused behind his glasses- To say that Harry was more than a little stressed would be an understatement. Only an hour before, Harry Potter had hurried from the hall, his scar burning and images of Sirius rolling on the ground under Voldemort's wand running through his mind. As he fled, Harry ignored the weight of some curious glances from his two best friends who were still tackling their History of Magic papers with vigour.

Hermione had given him a look that had screamed _'find us later. We need to talk.'_ So without anything else to do and his mind racing with horrible possibilities Harry had come back to the exam hall to find it empty, Ron and Hermione nowhere in sight.

"Gah!"

Harry swore colourfully, wishing he could throw something. He didn't know what to do, anyone that could have helped him was gone, Dumbledore in hiding from Umbridge and his two best friends unavailable to calm him down and make him think rationally.

His scar throbbed again and Harry could faintly hear Sirius screaming in his mind, refusing to yield to Voldemort who was becoming more and more vicious. Harry screwed up his eyes and clenched his fists together and tried to sort his thoughts out. The vision had hit him hard, making him fall to the ground in the middle of his exam. The pain had been horrible but only lasted seconds, leaving behind mental anguish at the thought of Sirius being- No, he couldn't think like that, there must have been a purpose to the vision.

To scare him?

Probably, and it had worked quite well. Harry couldn't take a breath without shaking; he couldn't focus his gaze, walking like a zombie through the halls of Hogwarts- trying to decide whether this was like the vision with Ron's dad. If so Harry had to act, and soon. However, he couldn't figure out a way to get to his Godfather.

The room Voldemort and Sirius and been in was surrounded by orbs on shelves, there seemed to be hundreds of them and apart from that detail, the room didn't have any distinguishable features- apart from the green marble floors that reminded him of his trial at the ministry...

"The ministry?" Harry whispered to himself as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry's head shot up and in his mind the dreams that had been plaguing him for months returned. The long corridors and passageways, how could he have been so blind?

Harry had stopped pacing now, his mind whirling with thoughts and plans, each one coming as fast as they were scrapped for being delusional or downright idiotic. Harry could almost see Hermione's scowl as she told him he was getting ahead of himself. What would she have suggested if she were here? Harry frowned,

"She'd probably want me to check if Sirius was really gone." Harry muttered, still keeping the cold feeling of panic behind a wall of rationality, which was slowly slipping away. How could he check? The last time Sirius had spoken to him his face had almost been clawed off by Umbridge. Didn't she realise how annoying it was when other people pried into her business? Harry snorted to himself; her fireplace was probably protected from other nosy buggers like her.

Hang on...

Harry almost jumped at his sudden eureka moment. He could use her fireplace in her office to check on Sirius before he did anything stupid.

Harry turned sharply and walked with determination towards the defence against the dark arts office, hoping that she wasn't around to stop him. At this thought, Harry slowed. What if she was there? Harry couldn't exactly ask to borrow her fireplace to communicate with a "convicted criminal" without expecting an interrogation. No, he needed a distraction, and a good one. Luckily, Harry seemed to have stumbled upon the perfect solution.

Peeves was currently wrecking havoc along the passage way towards DADA. Most of the students were avoiding the corridor like the plague and the unfortunate ones hurried away, soaked through and cursing Peeves as they went. Harry ignored all of this and walked towards the prankster. Peeves was giggling and it took him a moment to realise that Harry was staring up at him patiently.

"Hello there Peeves." Harry said off handily, trying to remain impassive. He needed something from the ghost and letting him on to that would not help his chances.

"Well well well, what have we here Potty?" Peeves replied cheekily, snorting at his joke. Harry frowned at the name but brushed it aside.

"I was just wondering about something, but it seems unimportant now that I think more about it." Harry said, looking away and pretending to think about something in great detail while ignoring the strange look he got from the ghost in return.

"So Potty does have a brain!" Peeves shouted in a mocking tone, making Harry fidget in annoyance, he didn't need this, while he was here his Godfather may be enduring terrible torture, perhaps moments away from- No. Harry focused once more and looked up at Peeves, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Not up to scratch are you Peeves?" He said in a bored tone and turned away; hoping that his plan was working out and that he would take the bait.

"Oi Potty- what you talking about?" Peeves called after him, following him in the air and crossing his arms, glaring. Harry silently grinned and turned around, giving the ghost a once over.

"I think Umbridge has tamed you- shame." Harry said mildly, waiting for the ghost to explode.

"WHAT?" Harry smirked,

"yeah, uh-huh, you've lost your originality. In fact, some people have been saying that you are getting a bit boring. I mean- come on Peeves? Water?" Harry widened his eyes in mock fright, "What will they do?"

Peeves was getting a little darker around the cheeks and Harry guessed he could have been blushing.

"I am not boring! That stupid pink lady won't stop me!"

Harry leaned in; he'd been waiting for a line like that.

"Prove it!"

Growling, Peeves gave him one last glare before disappearing, his cackling echoing off down the halls, in the opposite direction of Umbridge's office.

Perfect.

Running through the quiet and cold halls, Harry skidded to a halt outside the office and hid in an alcove to wait, the shadows protecting him from being seen by anyone else that happened to walk past.

Harry's plan paid off not five minutes later when Filch, accompanied by his cat, hurried towards where Harry was waiting, without a second thought, the caretaker rushed into the office with a loud shout of alarm,

"Headmistress! Headmistress! There's a disturbance..." His voice getting quieter as the door shut behind him. There was a pause before a shout of annoyance met Harry's ears, slightly muffled, followed by the door slamming open, revealing a very flustered looking and pink clad Umbridge. Who, without waiting for the caretaker, rushed down the corridor in the direction of distant squeals of apparent delight.

Not wasting any time, Harry rushed into the office after he watched a ruffled Filch follow Umbridge, still clutching onto his cat. Taking the stairs up to her inner office two at a time, Harry silently thanked his luck in finding that the door was still open. He burst through the door and slammed it behind him, unaware of anything else in the room apart from the fireplace, which flickered with low flames.

Eyes resting on a pink flower pot on the mantel piece above the fireplace, Harry curled his lip in disgust before leaning forward and plucking it from its place. Taking a handful and kneeling on the ground, Harry thrust the floo powder in, waiting until the fire turned green before leaning forward and whispering Sirius's address. Harry felt weird about putting his face in the fire and disliked the spinning sensation even more, but it was over before he could even begin to feel sick.

Harry stared out at the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, getting his bearings before shouting out his Godfather's name. The silence after made Harry squirm in anticipation. The cold feeling of fear was beginning to take control and before he could stop himself, he shouted again,

"S-Sirius! Are you h-here? SIRIUS?"

Harry couldn't breathe properly and every time he tried to take a steadying breath, ash would go up his nose and make him splutter. Coughing, Harry tried again, desperation leaking into his voice.

"Sirius please! Are you-"

He was cut off when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder on the other side of the fire, where he was kneeling over, with his back to the door and wand sticking out of his back pocket, finally realising how vulnerable his position was. Before he could even blink he was dragged backwards out of the fireplace and onto his back on the floor, looking up at a very satisfied "Headmistress". Harry swallowed loudly, waiting for the worst detention of his life.

Unluckily for Harry, on the other side of the fireplace, Sirius Black had just flown into the kitchen, looking around wildly, before a frown crossed over his face.

"Harry?" He said in a confused voice.

xxx

Harry hadn't understood where she had got her strength from, but in no time, Umbridge had hauled him off the floor, pushed him roughly into a chair and used her wand to secure him there with bonds over his wrists.

Looking down at them he frowned, did Umbridge really think he was going to run off when it was obvious who had broken into her office? Remaining quiet, Harry tried to calm himself over his discovery. Sirius had not been home, Harry had called for him, but nobody had answered, confirming Harry's worst thoughts. His Godfather was with Voldemort and Harry had to get to him before it was too late.

Umbridge was pacing before Harry, looking at his wand with mild disgust before putting on her desk, rather near the arm of Harry's chair, making him feel powerless. Harry frowned but only watched, hoping that she would get this over with so that he could escape the school and go after Sirius. Perhaps using a broom? He could hardly escape on Buckbeak, who was at Grimmauld Place, probably wondering where Sirius had gone too.

"I knew it!" The woman in pink finally declared, stopping in front of Harry and looking at him with a gleam in her eye. Suddenly, Harry wished he wasn't alone with the woman.

"Caught in the act Potter and I suspect you were communicating with Dumbledore?" She accused with a smug smile on her toad like face. Harry blinked at her before letting out a laugh that sounded a little nervous to him, but only infuriated Umbridge further.

"Not even close." He said shortly, looking towards the door out the corner of his eye. Umbridge was starting to match her clothes as she stared at Harry, positively seething.

"You will tell me of his location or I will be forced to use-"

"Force?" Harry offered sarcastically. His vision went white and he felt a stinging sensation across his cheek. Opening his eyes, he looked at the women with his eyebrow raised. She was breathing heavily, looking as if she wanted to slap him again, but much harder.

"Shut up Potter!" she almost screeched, raising her wand this time. Harry kept an eye on it, wondering what she would do with it. Harry didn't notice that she had turned over a picture of the minster of magic with her free hand.

"Evading questioning, hiding a man running from the law and being rude to a Ministry official. All quite punishable Potter and I'm not afraid to get a little nasty to get the truth out of you and uphold the law!"

Harry snorted "You're insane Professor." He spat, unable to contain his anger any more. How dare this woman accuse him of breaking the law! He didn't need this; he needed to be free and far away from the pink eye sore so that he could go after Sirius, before it was too late.

His Godfather's torture was replaying in front of his eyes and he felt himself becoming more desperate. He missed the next question directed at him.

"Well?" Umbridge said shortly, unable to contain her anger.

"Huh?"

That had done it.

"Oh for- CRUCIO!"

Harry's eyes were wide as the red curse flew across the office and slammed into his chest. The familiar burning pain consumed him as what felt like needles dug into his skin over and over again. Harry let out a scream as his bones felt like they had caught fire. Everything was burning and Harry was vaguely aware that he was thrashing in his bonds, unable to relieve a little of the pain.

Throughout the torture, Harry couldn't help but think that compared to Voldemort's curse, this felt like a caress.

Finally it was lifted and Harry was left breathing heavily in the chair he was tied to. He was slumped and he felt his eyes burning behind his glasses. A wave of exhaustion overcame him and he began to shake. Harry momentarily forgot about why he was there, but instead tried to overcome the fact that Umbridge had used an unforgivable on him, something that was against the law, against the ministry. In his shock, Harry didn't notice Professor Snape standing in the doorway, his face pale and his dark eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh! Severus?" Umbridge said, her voice full of surprise, lacking the anger that had laced her tone seconds before.

"Headmistress," Snape drawled, his lip curled as he glanced over at Harry who was still breathing heavily and looking at him strangely. "May I ask what is going on?" He continued, moving further into the room and coming to a stop near Harry's chair.

Umbridge glanced around before briefly looking at Harry, almost like she was wondering if he was going to tell on her.

Pfft, as if.

"I found Potter trespassing in my office, communicating with someone on the floo network-"

"So you thought it apt to punish him?" Snape cut across her quietly, making Harry frown in confusion. Was Snape defending him?

"He broke the law-"

"I'm sure he did-" Perhaps not then?

"I had every right to get information from him!"

"Of course, I understand, and did you?" Harry shifted slightly, pushing away at his annoyance; of course he wasn't going to give anything away.

"Nothing that made any sense." She said shortly. Harry stilled, his heart racing.

"Oh?" Snape prodded,

"Something about 'Him' having a Padfoot at a place, something was hidden or _whatever_. He was spouting nonsense." Umbridge said quickly, her eyes darting towards the door and then back at Harry who was gaping at her in shock. Harry didn't even remember shouting anything at all.

Snape moved around to look at Harry, his eyes boring into him for a second. He blinked and then looked up at Umbridge.

"I wonder what caused him to utter such nonsense." Snape said carefully, a dangerous look back in his eyes. Moving backwards slightly, Umbridge opened her mouth to retort but Snape only raised his wand before pointing at Harry- who flinched. However, the potions master only freed him from his bonds before grabbing him by the elbow and pulling him to his feet, a strong grip keeping him from falling over. Harry remembered to pick up his wand from the desk and he slipped it into his pocket.

"At any rate-" Snape continued after an awkward silence, "Potter seems to have something wrong with his breathing, I shall escort him to the hospital wing." And without waiting for an answer, he walked over to the door, practically dragging Harry with him.

It was only when they were out of hearing distance that Snape turned on him, letting go all of a sudden, making Harry stumble before he regained his balance.

"What the hell do you think you were doing in there Potter!" he said accusingly, glancing down at Harry's shaking hands with a funny look on his face. Harry felt his anger rise and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"None of your business." He muttered, starting to feel humiliated at the predicament his least favourite teacher had found him in.

Snape snorted angrily, "I beg to differ!" he spat, sneering at him. Harry couldn't care less; all that he could think of now was his Godfather and getting away from Snape as quickly as possible.

"What do you care anyway?" Harry said darkly before turning away and walking slowly down the corridor, hoping that his legs weren't going to fall out from underneath him.

"To the hospital wing Potter, I don't want to hear about any more mishaps this evening." Snape called after him, his voice mocking.

Harry gritted his teeth and ignored him, he needed a broom fast and there was only one place he could get one.

xxx

When Harry landed in London, roughly around an Hour and a half later, he dismounted the school broom he had borrowed and cursed it. Throwing it down on the ground, he wished he'd had his broom, and then the journey may have not taken as long.

Forgetting about that fact, Harry hurried over to the familiar phone box that he and Mr Weasley had entered at the beginning of the year for his trial. Thinking back, Harry punched in the code to get the entrance to work and a woman's voice filled the small space. Tapping his toes and shifting from one foot to another, Harry waited until it had finished greeting him.

"Please state your name and reason for being here tonight." Sighing Harry stated his name and then paused, unsure of what to say.

"Err- I've come to get my Godfather from a really nasty evil Wizard called Lord Voldemort? Heard of him?"

"Thank you Harry Potter please collect your badge and enjoy your time at the ministry of magic." A rattle revealed a yellow badge with red writing on it saying "Harry Potter- rescue mission". Shoving it in his pocket, Harry let out a breath as the phone box started sinking into the ground.

The main auditorium was silent and nobody was around, not even a night guard. Perhaps Voldemort had already killed them Harry thought to himself as he tried to control his breathing, pushing away at the fear as he thought of the Dark Lord, waiting for him floors below him, taunting and teasing with the screaming of the only family he had left.

Walking across the large hall, Harry suddenly felt very alone and almost wished he had Ron and Hermione with him.

Almost.

Reaching the lift, Harry paused before getting in and looking at the floors to choose from. When he read _"Department of mysteries"_ something flickered at the back of his mind. Taking this as a cue, he pressed the button and the lift doors rattled as they closed on him, whisking him away and making him topple to the ground. Harry cursed loudly and scrambled to his feet, ignoring his shaking hands and wishing he could banish Umbridge to the pits of hell for messing him up like this.

Not a minute later, the lift let off a ding and announced the floor, leaving Harry staring down the long corridor that had haunted his dreams for the past few months. Taking a steadying breath, Harry walked as quickly as he could to the door at the other end, almost expecting to wake up to Ron's snores. Harry almost wished he could, but the door opened and led him into another room. Recalling the dream, Harry was led by his mind further and further into the dark halls, gripping his wand with all his might and straining his ears to see if he could pick up on faint screams.

However, when he reached a round room with doors surrounding him, Harry came to a halt. Cursing softly he walked forwards to the door in front of him and tried to open it. When the door remained closed Harry huffed in frustration and tried again, but after his second failed attempt, Harry left it, the doors in his dreams opened, not remained closed. Taking the door to his left, Harry was pleased to find that somewhere in his mind he recognised the room lying beyond; it was the one from his vision.

The orbs loomed out from the dark and gave off a blue hue; there were hundreds of them, on tall shelves that continued up until they met the high ceiling. Harry stepped through the door and did not notice as door remained ajar.

Moving forwards slowly, Harry decided it was time to bring out his wand. His hand shaking in front of him and only the sound of his own breathing to accompany him, Harry squinted into the darkness, fearful of what he might find in the silence. Perhaps Voldemort was waiting for him in the dark, Sirius kept silent under his wand? Or perhaps it was worse than that and he was merely dead and Voldemort was watching him in amusement as he tried to find his Godfather. Shaking his head, Harry looked around to see what row he was passing, he remembered Sirius being at row 97. He cast Lumos with a flick of his wand to make him feel safer and made out '89' on the row he just passed.

Moving forward more quickly, Harry carried on, counting the rows under his breath unconsciously. His dread grew when he reached row 97 and found nobody there, not even a smear of blood or unsettled dust.

Harry started to panic, his breathing getting heavier and his heart racing so fast he thought it would burst. _What was going on? Was he wrong? Was Sirius here or was it... A trap?_

"Shit" Harry said, his voice unsteady.

Something shifted in the darkness and Harry felt the hairs on his neck stand up. He wasn't alone anymore, that was for certain.

"Language, Mister Potter." A voice hissed out of the darkness, making him whirl around and point his wand out, ready for the green of a killing curse, only to be met with Lucius Malfoy, clad in Death eater robes, his white blonde hair falling around his face and looking like he'd been there for much longer than Harry had realised.

"Where's Sirius?" Fell from his lips before he could stop himself, sounding very uncertain.

In the darkness a woman giggled and moved forward to stand next to Lucius. She was pale and slim, with dark curly hair that fell in her face. Brown eyes gleamed at him under heavy lids and dirty teeth were revealed as she smiled demonically. Harry recognised her from the papers and took a guess,

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" he spat, shifting his wand in his hand, his eyes darting between her and the blonde Death eater next to her.

She giggled again "Very clever ity bity _baby_ Potter" Bellatrix said slowly, her steps light and playful as she made her way over to him. Harry looked her up and down and realised this was one of the people responsible for Neville's misery. This thought fuelled him and Harry decided that if he was going to die tonight, he was going to die fighting.

"But not clever enough, your dear Godfather was never here Potter." Lucius drawled moving to stand with Bellatrix, both of them only one foot away from Harry.

His fears confirmed, Harry backed away a little, his eyes darting around to find an escape route, now that he knew this was a trap he had to get away before Voldemort decided to make an appearance.

"Ooh Potter, you've gone very pale." Bellatrix mocked in a baby voice, smiling at him with twirling her wand in between her hands.

"Bella..." Lucius muttered lowly, but the female Death eater didn't look like she had heard.

"Maybe I could help with that!" and before Harry could blink he was knocked back by a spell hitting him in the chest, throwing him a few meters causing him to land hard, making all the air in his lungs whoosh out of him. Blinking away the stars before his eyes, Harry coughed and rolled onto his side realising in panic that he did not have his wand anymore.

"Bella!" Lucius yelled over the woman's laugh, "We need him unharmed!"

"Ooh okay!" Bellatrix muttered in an overly happy voice, watching him as he sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. Harry was desperately looking for his wand when somebody grabbed the collar of his shirt and roughly pulled him to his feet. Reacting on instinct, he slammed his elbow behind him and was released when the Death eater behind him grunted sharply. Taking his chance to flee, Harry dived down a darker passage through the shelves with the intent of somehow finding his wand and escaping.

"Go after him!" Harry heard both Bellatrix and Lucius yell, making him run faster than before to try and get away. Before Harry had got far, there was a column of black smoke appearing before him, dodging; he turned a sharp corner, causing one of the orbs to fall from a lower shelf a smash at his feet. Harry had moved on before he could hear the voices rasping.

Harry was realising that he needed some help, as at every turn there was a Death eater appearing from black smoke and blocking his way out. Before he could stop himself, he had run headlong into a rather large Death eater, who's had shot out to grab his wrist before he fell. Tugging at the grip, he lashed out with his foot, catching the man in the shin, but instead of letting go, the man growled and backhanded him across the face, splitting his lip and spraying blood to the side.

By the time he had got his vision back the man had grasped his other hand and another Death eater moved towards him with his wand out, moving it through the air and conjuring ropes that bound Harry's hands in front of him.

He glared at the man in black and he stared stonily back. A wand was pushed into his spine and Harry was forced to turn around and walk back to the circle that had formed around Bellatrix and Lucius at row 97.

Harry glared at the pair in front of him, his mind reeling with what they wanted with him and wondering why he wasn't dead yet. His face must have made his thoughts obvious as Lucius offered him a forced smile,

"The Dark Lord won't kill you until you've retrieved what he wants Potter."

Harry spat at the man and sneered, ignoring the pain in his lip at the action,

"Well you're not going the right way about it, are you Malfoy?"

His grey eyes flashed in anger and he strode towards where Harry was being held at wand point, grabbing his chin in a crushing hold, he leant forward and whispered to him,

"Listen here Potter, you will pick up that orb behind me with your name on it, and you _will_ hand it over to the Dark Lord, with or without your free will intact." He leant back and let go of his face, a look of hidden glee in his eyes, "I suggest _'with' _your free will intact, it will be much less- painful."

Harry glared at him but was unable to resist looking over at the shelf Lucius had mentioned. A prod in the back made him move forward and when the orb in question came into view, Harry did see his name alongside "The Dark Lord". Frowning, he looked back over at Lucius, who had been watching him closely.

"Why does Voldemort want me to get this for him? Why can't he get it himself?" Harry questioned angrily.

The circle of Death eaters shifted at Harry's use of their master's name. He almost smiled at it, but Bellatrix had screamed angrily before slapping him across the face.

"How dare you!"

"I really wish people would stop doing that." Harry muttered, licking his bleeding lip before looking up at the furious female Death eater.

"You filthy half blood, how dare you speak his name! You're dirty mouth has no right!" She screeched in his face, making him wince in annoyance.

"Oh please." Harry groaned to himself, wondering how long it would be before somebody realised that he wasn't in his dorm, or in fact, at Hogwarts at all. Mostly though, he wondered if Sirius was actually home and safe, or just dead within another part of the Department.

"I'm going to ask you nicely Potter, reach up and take the prophecy."

"No" Harry said shortly,

"Well then-"

"What is it about? Why is my name on it?" Harry questioned ignoring the wand pressing deeper into his spine and heating up a little at the contact.

"I'm not surprised you asked Potter." Lucius said slowly, looking as if he was having an internal debate about what he should say next. "Within that orb, lie the secrets to what happened the night your parents died."

Harry went cold inside and his eyes widened in shock. The orb would provide Harry with the answers as to why Voldemort had attacked him that night on Halloween?

"Secrets?" Harry said hoarsely, swallowing heavily.

"Hm yes, the reason for your scar." Lucius said slowly, lifting his wand to trace Harry's scar, which he suddenly realised was aching. "All you have to do is reach out and take it and you'll know everything."

Harry's mind was spinning with the possibilities as he stared almost transfixed at the orb, somewhere in the back of his mind he was screaming his protests, that he shouldn't care what was inside, only that Voldemort wanted it.

Hesitantly, Harry lifted his bound hands, his fingers itching to hold the orb. The Death eaters behind him had moved back into the circle surrounding him but Lucius remained just beside him, watching carefully.

"I- can't-" Harry muttered distantly, his hands stopping momentarily,

"Take it!" Lucius hissed in his ear, silently persuading him, making his mind foggy and blocking the rational part of his brain that was screaming at him to stop. Harry's resolved grew stronger when the images of Voldemort calmly taking the orb from him crossed in front of his eyes. Voldemort would smirk at him, red eyes glinting before casting him away and killing him mercilessly. Harry couldn't let that happen.

Taking a forceful step back and glaring at the blonde Death eater he shook his head,

"If Voldemort wants it, I'm certainly not going to bring it to him." He said his tone hard and determined. No matter what would happen to him, he couldn't let Voldemort get what he wanted. Nothing good could come from it.

Growling, Lucius looked over his shoulder at Bellatrix, whose eyes were sparkling in the darkness. With a sigh, he motioned with his hand,

"If you must, Bella." His voice almost bored.

Giggling she moved forward and took a good hold on her wand, pointing it at Harry's chest in delight.

"My pleasure Lucius."

And not seconds later, Harry was slammed into the ground, rolling under the torture curse for the second time that night, however this time, Bellatrix's insanity fuelled her curse, making it far worse that Umbridge's attempt. He tried to stop himself from screaming, but his jaw gave out and his hoarse screams reverberated around the chamber, amongst the echoes of laughter from the circle of Death eaters around him. Two minutes later, Harry was released and he lay on his side, his hands still bound in front of him, breathing as if he had run for miles. He was twitching and the shaking came back at full force. Groaning, Harry spat out some blood, grimacing at the sting of his lip.

He looked up at the woman standing over him and realised that his glasses had flown off him, landing out of his range of sight. Without his vision, Bellatrix was a blur, but Harry could tell that she was smiling down at him.

"And now Mister Potter, the orb?" Lucius drawled from somewhere behind him. Harry frowned before letting out a weak chuckle.

"The answer is still no Lucy." He mocked his voice raw but still determined, rolling onto his back and taking a few deep breaths.

"How dare- CRUCIO!" Lucius howled and Harry was writhing in pain once more, the burning consuming him and pushing at the barriers of his mind, the void of insanity getting closer and closer with each passing second. His throat and scar throbbed furiously and when the curse was lifted he was drawn into a coughing fit.

A sharp kick to the side turned him over and made him yelp in surprised. Practically blinded and in a lot of pain, Harry flinched when Lucius knelt next to him and shoved his wand in his face.

"We'll do this the easier way." Harry frowned but had no time to react when he twisted his wand and spat "Imperio!"

The familiar feeling of comfort and lightness overwhelmed him and Harry completely forgot that he was lying awkwardly on the cold floor, his arms at an awkward angle and blood running down his lip. Instead he felt as if all of his problems had melted away, his limbs were warm and no longer ached, his head felt free of stress and pressure, making him smile to himself.

It was only when an unknown voice whispered to him that Harry's smile faltered a little.

"_Get up"_

Harry furrowed his brow but saw no need to resist such a command, after all he was rather uncomfortable on the ground. So he did, leaning on his wrists and struggling to his feet, Harry didn't see the smirk on the man's face in front of him as he shoved his glasses back on his face so he could see once more.

"_Take the orb on the shelf in front of you."_

The nice feeling that had once enveloped him was now slowly slipping away, making him shiver and wake up from a horrific nightmare, coming back to reality, Harry realised what was going on and what he had almost done. Repulsed he stepped back sharply,

"No!" He shouted, shaking once more and feeling the aches return to his limbs. Lucius looked furious, his wand was up and in his face once more but before he could do anything; there was a loud crash from outside the circle of Death eaters. Silently, they all watched as a red spell flew towards them and knocked three Death eaters over.

All at once, hell broke loose.

Lucius spun around, letting go of Harry and pushing him to the ground. Out of the shadows, Harry spotted his Godfather, a towering rage as he stalked towards Lucius who was nervously shifting from one foot to another.

His wand out and eyes blazing Sirius took him out the muggle way, with a punch to the jaw, throwing him to the side.

"Keep your hands off my Godson!" He threatened in a dark voice.

"Sirius!" Harry called happily, struggling to sit up without looking like an idiot. Sirius rushed over to him and knelt down next to him, putting a hand on his head.

"Are you all right?" He asked with concern clear in his grey-blue eyes. Harry was gripping his arm tightly but he nodded and offered him a smile. He helped him to his feet and ripped away at the bounds around his wrists, swearing under his breath. "Come on, we need to get you out of here." He muttered pulling him gently away from the group of people attacking the Death eaters, dodging the nasty looking curses. Harry stopped when he saw the green light of the killing curse, seeking out anyone that could have been hit, luckily there was nobody, but it still shook him. Harry had led these people into danger! He'd gone to save his Godfather and ended up needing a rescue party. Harry's cheeks burned red in shame, tugging on Sirius's arm to make him stop.

"What is it? Have you been hit? Are you okay?" His eyes were searching for a wound, while Harry could open and close his mouth, unsure of how to express what was on his mind,

"Sirius- I- I'm sorry- I saw you here- I thought-"

"Harry its fine, it's not your fault, Voldemort tricked you." Sirius reassured him, but Harry could only feel worse,

"But I shouldn't have fallen for it!"

"Harry-"

"No! I should have known! And now you're here –and – and these people are risking their lives over my _stupid_ mistake!" Breathing heavily, Harry hopelessly looked around before meeting Sirius's gaze, wondering if there would be disappointment in his eyes.

"Harry you're not stupid- far from it, I'm just glad you're alive- I'm sorry we couldn't get to you sooner."

"It's fine, I'm fine-"

"No you weren't Harry! They were torturing you, if anyone should be feeling guilty; it should be me for not getting to you sooner."

"But I-"

"But nothing- we need to leave." Sirius started moving through the shelves again, his grip tight on Harry's arm.

"Sirius- my wand!" Harry remembered, yelled over the noise; looking around to try and see it. Sirius barely stopped as he flicked his wand, muttering _Accio_ bringing Harry's wand to them, flying out of the dark and almost hitting Harry in the back of his head had it not been for his Quidditch born reflexes.

Feeling a little safer with his wand tightly gripped in his fist, Harry followed after his Godfather, defending himself from stray curses and spells, wondering why nobody had realised his disappearance. Surely they would still need the orb? And for that they needed him, why wasn't there anyone following them?

"Sirius!" he called over the noise, "They needed something from me, and do you have any idea why?"

Sirius looked at him over his shoulder and seemed to be thinking about something, he shrugged and slowed his pace; they were far away from the battle now and could only hear the distant shouts of men and women fighting on each side.

"Remember when you came to Grimmauld place at the end of the summer?" he asked, breathing heavily from running. Harry nodded, thinking back to the dinner they had together and how close he had been from finding something out before Mrs Weasley had stepped in.

"Well I mentioned that Voldemort wanted a weapon, and at the time Dumbledore didn't want you knowing of the prophecy; to protect you from darker thoughts." Sirius rolled his eyes and Harry tried to keep a hold on the anger that was bubbling beneath the surface. Dumbledore was keeping something from him? If only he'd told him then maybe he wouldn't have run off to the ministry; unknowingly helping his worst enemy.

"The prophecy is what Voldemort wants and we believe that he thinks it is a method of getting to you and- well-"

"Killing me?" Harry said bluntly, feeling a little guilty when Sirius winced.

"Well-er- I would tell you the contents, but I've never heard of it. Hopefully that is the only copy and Voldemort won't be able to get his filthy hands on it." Harry thought for a while, if he was the only on that could pick it up because his name was on it, didn't that mean that...

"But Sirius, the orb didn't just have my name on it, Voldemort was written there too... Doesn't that mean that he could pick it up?" He asked slowly, wondering if it was really as safe as he thought.

"It's a possibility-" he said reluctantly, "But we know that Voldemort wants to remain off the radar, if he broke into the ministry the public would know and more people could begin to build forces against him." Harry nodded slowly, it made sense, but seeing as Harry wasn't willing to do the dirty work for him, there might be a chance that he could arrive tonight and get it anyway.

"I don't like this Sirius, maybe we should go back there to get it, just to destroy it, and then we know that there isn't a chance of it getting to Voldemort." Sirius was shaking his head, his eyes alert,

"I know it's a risk to take Harry, but you can't go back there, it's what he wants-"

"But if he doesn't want to be discovered then won't he stay away from here tonight? It'll only take a second! You could distract them and I'll just grab it off the shelf and smash it!" Harry took a step back towards the fight but Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Harry no, that's enough, I'm not risking your safety again, I just got you away from them!" Harry shrugged the hand off his shoulder, taking another half step back,

"I won't be safe if he gets it! If that's what you think he wants it for, with it I'll be in more danger and he'll get stronger!"

"Harry-"

"No! Come on Sirius, you know I'm right- let's just get it." Harry looked eyes with his Godfather, willing him to see it the way he saw it. There wasn't another way, it was the best shot they had at keeping Voldemort back. Growling, Sirius nodded tightly, drawing his wand up and tapping him on the top of his head. What felt like an egg cracked and a cold feeling crawled across his body starting from his head.

"I've disillusioned you- it won't make you invisible, but the others won't see you as clearly. Get the orb and then run back this way okay? I'll meet you in two minutes, if you haven't got it by then; I'm getting you straight out of here, are we clear?"

"Yeah don't worry, I'll be fine." He turned around, Sirius just beside him,

"And I mean it Harry- straight back here." He said lowly, his tone hard and to the point, before running back towards the battle, yelling spells at the top of his voice.

Harry ran into a more quiet passageway and made his way back to row 97, snorting when he heard his Godfather taunting the Death eaters like a child. To them it looked like he had got away with Harry, getting him to safety before returning. Harry had to complement his Godfather's acting skills; most would assume that he was acting carefree because his Godson was safe.

Harry moved forward satisfied that he wouldn't have any trouble, unaware of the dark pair of eyes gleaming at him from the next row.

xxx

The orb was still there when Harry got back to the thick of the fight, he had to dodge a few misplaces spells but apart from that he had gone unnoticed. Lucius was back up on his feet, throwing curses at Remus Lupin who was calmly defending himself and sending back a few nasty looking ones himself. Behind him Harry could make out Tonks dancing around the hexes with a grin on her face before she warped her face into scary animals, making the Death eaters jump back in fright and lose their concentration, she easily disarmed them, knocking them out before moving on.

Next to her Moody was using a mixture of his gnarled wand and his staff to keep the Death eaters at bay, he was fighting three of them at once and didn't seem to be having any trouble. Harry couldn't see Sirius at the moment, but he tried to let that go, reminding himself that he was waiting for the right moment to distract all of them.

That moment came not one minute later. Sirius rolled across the ground and barrelled himself into Lucius- who was nearest the orb. A frustrated yelled was let loose and the blonde Death eater changed his target, trying to hit his Godfather with all his might. Harry snorted when Sirius managed to turn his hair pink and slipped forward to pick up the orb.

It was lighter than it looked and also a little warm to the touch, it was about the size of his fist and gave out a blue hue, entrancing Harry momentarily before he shook his head and snapped back to reality.

Turning around he made his way back from the thick of the battle; to a passageway between the shelves that looked empty. Harry cast a glance of his shoulder before he raised his hand and threw the orb at the ground with all of his strength.

Harry watched with eager eyes, waiting for the weapon that Voldemort wanted so badly, to smash into a thousand pieces, but just before it hit the ground, there was a whisper to the left of him and the orb stopped falling and jerked away from him, landing in a pale hand. Harry took a step back as his eyes met with Bellatrix Lestrange, who stood with her black robes billowing around her, a wicked grin on her face as she took in Harry's horrified expression.

"Whoops!" She laughed,

"Sirius!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice, his wand out and pointing at the witch before him. She looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Thanks for that Potter!" She whispered slyly before turning around and gunning for the exit. Harry had expected her to attack him, so when he ended up watching her robes whip out of sight; he did the only thing he could think of, run after her.

"Sirius help!" Harry called over his shoulder, hoping that his Godfather would hear and run after him; Harry need all the help he could get to bring the insane witch down before she got away with her prize.

Running as fast as he could, his feet slamming into the ground and making a lot of noise, Harry began to shoot spell after spell in front of him, hoping to catch Bellatrix off guard, with her back to him.

When he reached the exit, he heard the pounding of feet following him and turned around with his wand out, only to meet eyes with Sirius, who was pale in the face, his hand shaking,

"Harry What-"

"We were followed! Bellatrix- she's got it! We have to after her!" Harry threw open the door and Sirius followed right after him, his gaze determined, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Hang on Harry-"

"What?" He shouted desperately, his legs aching to run after her again,

"Let me go first, I'll take her down and you grab the orb, OK?" Harry nodded and they sprinted after the witch again, just able to make her out as she reached the next door. Behind that was the circular room with the many doors and Harry panicked, if she got in there before they could reach her, they would never know which door she had used.

Sirius was obviously thinking the same thing as he shot a stunning spell at Bellatrix, it missed but it knocked a few books off an old dusty shelf into her path making her slip over, slowing her down. It wasn't long before she was on her feet again but this time Harry and Sirius were hot on her heels. The three of them crashed into the room beyond, Bellatrix avoiding Sirius as she tried to tackle her to the ground and running towards a door that had flown open as soon as they had entered.

Harry helped Sirius to his feet but the door slammed behind Bellatrix and kept them from following. The room started to spin but before they could lose sight of the door, Sirius drew a large cross in the air which appeared in a fiery red across the door, marking it for them.

When the room stopped spinning, they threw themselves at the door and ran into the corridor beyond. Harry ran frantically as he caught sight of Bellatrix behind the lift doors as they closed and moved out of sight. Sirius swore loudly but Harry ran past him and got into the next lift on the right, Sirius followed after a pause and Harry hit the button that would take them to the main auditorium. The lift moved agonisingly slow but finally the large entrance hall came into view with Bellatrix swiftly making her way towards one of the large fireplaces.

On instinct Harry shouted,

"Expelliarmus!" the red light flying towards the retreating Witch who yelped when her wand was suddenly ripped from her grip. Spinning around she glared at Harry, stalking back towards him, unaware of Sirius pointing his wand at her.

"You brat!" She screamed but was cut off when Sirius hit her with a stunning spell, causing her to fall backwards and let go of the orb which smashed on the ground, hundreds of glass shards flying in all directions across the dark green floor.

Harry grinned and looked around at Sirius who was staring at the woman on the floor in shock before he started laughing. Harry's smile widened as they both realised they had stopped Voldemort together, even though it was an accident.

"Nice one James!" Sirius said loudly looking over at him, but before Harry could even register this; his scar split in two and he fell to his knees, a scream ready to burst from his lips. His vision was blurred and he hardly felt Sirius as he knelt next to him, grabbing at his shoulders and calling out his name. The pain reached a peak and Harry's eyes flew open,

"You will pay for that, Black." A cold high voice hissed, echoing through the hall. Harry didn't have any time to react as an invisible force threw him away from Sirius; he managed to roll onto his side to see his Godfather thrown backwards by a much more powerful spell. He flew back and rolled into the open lift, which shut as soon as he entered.

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted; fear running through his veins like ice. He held his breath until he saw him moving feeble behind the grate that kept Harry away from him. Sirius groaned and sat up and Harry could breathe again.

A cold hand grabbed at his collar and Harry yelled out in pain as Voldemort hauled him from the floor and to his feet.

"Hello Harry." He whispered in his ear, making him shudder. Harry struggled but a vice like grip on his wrist made him yelp and stop. Voldemort chuckled, his grip relenting a little, but leaving a bruising reminder behind.

"I do believe you've just destroyed something that belonged to me." He continued his voice steady but with a cold undertone that made him sound very threatening.

"Yeah-" Harry managed through the sharp pain in his head due to the close contact, "Can't say I'm sorry about that."

Voldemort growled and a hand came away from his collar and pulled his head back using his hair as an anchor, Harry winced as some of his hair left his head. He now looked up at Voldemort, his eyes meeting with red, hungry for something and lavishing in his discomfort.

"We'll see about that Harry." He crooned softly, a smirk on his pale flat face, his nostrils flaring in unkempt anger. Harry jumped when he heard Sirius yell,

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Voldemort's eyes remained focused on his face for a few seconds before they flicked upwards. Smiling again he waved his wand over Harry's wrists and they were tied behind his back, satisfied that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, Voldemort let him go and Harry fell to the floor, his head colliding with the hard floor with a sharp thump.

Voldemort then swept towards where Sirius was restrained and looked at him his eyes glittering in amusement.

"And you think that will protect him better Black?" Voldemort asked quietly before he spun around and jabbed his wand in Harry's direction,

"CRUCIO!"

And Harry was screaming the second it hit him. Writhing under the anger that rolled off Voldemort in waves, the anger of losing the prophecy burned his bones, sent hot irons against his skin and boiled his blood. Umbridge and Bellatrix had nothing on him Harry decided very quickly as he rolled on the floor, his back arching; trying to release some of the pain.

Distantly he heard Sirius yelling, trying to call Voldemort off but it was a full minute before Harry was released, panting as he lay on the floor in a daze, the sounds around him coming back and the world beginning to focus once more. Harry wasn't surprised to see that one of his lenses in his glasses had cracked.

"Harry..." Sirius said weakly, his voice hoarse

Voldemort ignored his Godfather and walked towards him, his black boots clicking sharply on the floor, he moved past Harry and knelt down, picking up Harry's wand and after a moments inspection he slipped it up his sleeve with a satisfied yet mildly curious look on his snake like face.

Harry glared weakly up at him as he came to stand over Harry, who was struggling to sit up, feeling vulnerable lying down. Voldemort chuckled and with a flick of his wand Harry's arm gave out and he was forced to lie back down. Harry spat at Voldemort's feet but he ignored him, a look of indifference evident in his red eyes.

"Well now Harry, seeing as I have no further use for you-" he raised his wand and Harry blinked, realising what was about to happen seconds before it did.

"Harry no! Wait- please! You can't!" Sirius called desperately making Voldemort hesitate, irritation cross his face.

"Oh? I can't kill him? Why ever not Black? He is lying at my feet, without a wand and at the forefront of my anger. So _do tell me_ what I can and can't do."

Harry glanced over at Sirius and noticed a strange look on his face, as if he was trying to think about something but it kept evading him. His voice was quiet when he muttered,

"No you can't- you wouldn't- by default, of course-" Harry looked up at Voldemort who was frowning, his wand lowering as he moved away from Harry a little. Sirius seemed to come back to himself, confusion clear on his face as he took in Harry lying on the ground and Voldemort staring at him in great interest. He coughed nervously and looked away from Voldemort's demanding gaze .

Suddenly Voldemort was in front of Sirius, reaching through the make shift bars and grasping his chin. He looked deep into his eyes for about half a minute before he blinked. Slowly, he stood back and turned around to look at Harry- who was trying to get up again. Harry stopped when he saw an alien emotion of shock clear on Voldemort's face. Voldemort continued to stare at him for a good full minute, clearly working something out.

"Impossible." He almost hissed, making Harry nervous. He tried to back away as Voldemort strode towards him before kneeling down, but one touch and his scar burst, stopping him from moving. Voldemort was carefully holding his jaw in his hand and looking at his scar. He lifted a hand and traced the lightning bolt shape on his forehead making Harry moan out loud.

"But surely?" He muttered to himself and Harry watched as he let go and sat back on his heels. Finally he seemed to decide something,

"_Nagini!" _he hissed, and a very familiar snake appeared in a small pop and flash of light.

"_Yes Master?"_ she hissed, slinking towards both Harry and Voldemort, her small black eyes focused on Harry.

"_What is Harry to you Nagini?" _Voldemort questioned, his eyes never leaving Harry's face, making him feel exposed and uncomfortable.

"_The boy?" _she questioned and Voldemort nodded_, "why he is food of course Master." _Harry glared at the snake and Voldemort shot him a smirk.

"_No Nagini- what does he smell of?"_

The snake moved forward and curled around Harry's arm, he tried to pull away but a hiss from both the snake and Voldemort made him stop. Nagini's tongue flickered out several times before she rose her head to meet Voldemort's gaze.

"_He smells familiar."_ She hissed,

"_Familiar?"_ Voldemort prompted, seemingly on the edge.

"_He smells alike to that locket you once possessed- and a little of fear." _

Voldemort remained quiet for a while, before he met eyes with Harry. He didn't look as angry anymore; in fact he seemed as if he was considering something entirely new. Harry didn't like that look one bit. Letting a long breath out, Voldemort smiled, showing off his teeth,

"My downfall indeed Dumbledore, you manipulative old fool." He said in English before looking over his shoulder and then back at Harry. "Well this changes everything."

And with that, Voldemort snaked one arm under Harry's legs and the other under his shoulders before lifting him from the ground with little to no effort, his sudden gentle movement threw him and before Harry even had time to struggle, they both disapparated with a sharp crack.

* * *

**P.S I'm considering asking for a Beta as I rarely have the time to check over my mistakes (sorry about any you may have found) PM if you're interested!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'd just like to thank every single one of you who reviewed, you're all awesome! To add to this I'd also like to thank anyone who reviewed on Oder of Realisation chapter response- I'm really thankful for your support and advice (:**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy and R&R!**

**xxx**

**Order of Realisation: The Rewrite**

**Summary:**AU 5th year onwards. Harry goes after Sirius to the ministry alone and when he is cornered by Voldemort hidden secrets are revealed, shocking all. "Well this changes everything." Voldemort finds out that Harry is a Horcrux and chaos ensues. A rewrite of "Order of Realisation"

**Disclaimer:** Characters and basic plot structure from beginning belong to J.K. Rowling, all else= mine.

**Warnings:** Voldemort. Sirius Black (language)

_"A white face set around evil eyes. A smile and smirk shaped from lines of dramatic work"_

**_Order of Realisation- Chapter 2_**

"Harry!" Sirius yelled in shock as he watched his Godson, clutched in the arms of Voldemort; disappear with a crack, leaving behind nothing but a wisp of black smoke. His lungs expelled the breath he had been holding as he fell back against his makeshift prison. He hadn't been able to do anything but watch as Harry was tormented and tortured by the dark wizard and now he was gone, instead he had yelled like a small child, finding it hard to hold back tears.

However, now that he was alone, Sirius let the tears roll down his face, hardly aware of them as he watched the space where they had disappeared with glazed eyes.

It had barely been two minuets since the impossible had happened when a single fireplace burst into action, revealing Albus Dumbledore storming through the green flames, his eyes blazing and hand ready to grasp his wand. Striding out of the fireplace, he looked around and then stopped short, his brow furrowed. Sirius watched dispassionately, not having the energy to call out to the Headmaster.

When his eyes finally landed on Sirius, they widened slightly,

"Sirius- what are you doing here- I thought I had told you to remain at..." he trailed off as he took him in- trapped in the lift, slumped against the side and eyes rimmed with red.

"Where's Harry-"

"He's gone."

Dumbledore had made his way across the auditorium by now and had withdrawn his wand to unlock the doors of the lift, he noticed Sirius's wand and summoned it for him wordlessly.

"Gone- what do you mean?" He questioned seriously as he helped Sirius get to his feet, ignoring how his hand were shaking and focusing on keeping eye contact.

"Voldemort, he was here and he attacked us both when the prophecy smashed." Sirius studied the elder man's face and he thought he caught a flicker of relief in his eyes, however in the next second his eyes were carefully blank, perhaps a little saddened but nothing more.

"Harry is still alive?" Dumbledore said in a voice that suggested that it wasn't a question, merely a statement. Sirius nodded shakily, his eyes flickering back over to where he had last seen Harry, blinking heavily when he heard remnants of Harry's yells.

"Voldemort was- he was going to kill him, but he changed his mind when I-"

Sirius was lost in his thoughts, wondering what had actually happened to halt dark wizard, the memory was a little hazy. Dumbledore placed a comforting yet firm hand on his shoulder, drawing him from his daze.

"What did you do to get his attention Sirius?" he questioned softly, his eyes a piercing blue as they searched his face.

"I can't remember..."

"You did not tell him I hope, the information which is of the upmost importance, something that should have-"

"What information?" Sirius cut across him, trying to ignore the way his heart beat started to race.

"The information we spoke of after the Triwizard Tournament- I know it distressed you Sirius but you cannot allow that to-"

"We didn't speak of anything after the tournament, we talked with Harry and then we took him to the hospital wing- nothing else was said." Sirius began to feel a little weird, like he was missing a big piece of a puzzle.

"Sirius, you and Severus were present when we talked about the possibility of Harry being a-"

"WHAT TALK? I have no idea what _you are talking_ about! Explain to me now what –the- _hell-_ is going on and why it matters to Voldemort!"

Dumbledore had paled slightly but remained silent for a while, aggravating Sirius on a whole new level.

"Dumbledore-"

But he was interrupted when the lift he had just exited moved away from them, it sunk to the floors below and they heard the slightly muffled greeting of the airy woman's voice as more passengers assembled in the lift.

Both Sirius and Dumbledore moved away slightly as the lift rose, revealing to them the rest-or what little there was- of the Order. Remus stood at the forefront, his face pale and brown eyes darting around all over the place. Moody wasn't present and neither was Tonks, causing Sirius to frown with worry. Kingsley was just behind Remus and seemed slightly aggravated.

Before Sirius could be spotted, he transformed- out of instinct- into a large black dog, desperately trying to avoid the Auror spotting him and getting suspicious- forgetting that Kingsley was as much a part of the Order as Remus was. When the lift came to a stop, Remus hurried through and looked at Sirius before focusing back on Dumbledore.

"Kingsley called in the Aurors, there weren't enough of us and Tonks was taken out- so Alastor took her to Mungo's- she should be alright-" he added with a glance at Sirius again. "We need help on rounding them up, we have enough to keep them contained- but not for long-" Remus stopped short when Dumbledore nodded sharply and disapparated with a crack.

"I shall return," Said Kingsley, looking down at Sirius in his dog form, "Perhaps you should remain with the unescorted- er- canine." He stepped back into the lift and before Remus could say anything, it was moving back into the ground.

As soon as he was gone from view, Sirius changed and grabbed onto Remus,

"Where's Harry?" Remus immediately bit out, "You came with him this way-"

"Harry- he's gone- Voldemort-" Sirius stammered and Remus paled considerably,

"Is he hurt? Where is he, did Voldemort- oh Christ- he didn't kill-" Remus spluttered, fear and concern present in his amber brown eyes.

"He's not dead- Not when I last saw him."

"But how?" Remus asked desperately.

"I don't- I can't- Dumbledore was trying to understand it. Apparently I did something to change his mind." Remus looked at Sirius was shock written across his face, he stammered slightly before getting out his reply,

"_You_ changed his mind? How? What did you say?" The questions were spilling out of him, a mile a minute, and his eyes searched his face.

"I can't remember! Something happened, I called out to Harry and begged Voldemort to stop but he mocked me for it." Sirius paused, things had gotten a little confusing from here on out,

"I can't think- all I knew was that he appeared in front of me- he – I don't know- But next thing he was picking up Harry and disappearing with him." Remus let out a long breath, his eyes still wide,

"He picked him up? Did he hurt him- beforehand?" Sirius shuddered and shook his head, trying to get the images of Harry rolling around on the ground out of his head,

"Yeah- he tortured him." He muttered quietly, ignoring the groan that Remus let out in response, he couldn't have felt anymore guilty for not being there for Harry.

"Where were you in all of this? You were with him! You should have- oh I don't know- done something!" Remus looked at him angrily, the wolf shining through his eyes. Sirius only felt his guilt increase tenfold.

"I know! I was there with him, we'd stopped that bitch Bellatrix- but he just came out of nowhere and blasted me away from Harry before I could protect him!" Remus still looked angry but his closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"You should have tried harder." Was his response, not laced with venom or ice, just hard hitting disappointment that made Sirius want to crawl up in a hole a die.

"I know." He muttered again, miserably.

The two remained silent for a long while after that and both jumped when the fire places lit up with green flames, revealing more Aurors and ministry workers. Without a word, Remus drew Sirius into the shadows, grasped his shoulder and disapparated back to Grimmauld Place.

xxx

Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk in his office at Hogwarts, his elbows resting on the arms of his chair and his fingers interlinked under his chin. He seemed to be in deep thought, his eyes unfocused as they gazed at the strange object in front of him.

The object was silver and circular in shape, and what looked like a transparent liquid rested at the bottom of the shallow bowl. The object was in fact a pensive- one that belonged to Dumbledore himself.

The headmaster let out a sigh and seemed to come back to himself as his eyes flickered towards a cabinet filled with phials, containing a substance more precious than liquid gold. They were his memories- specifically pertaining to one Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore had spent many an evening searching through his memories of the boy in the hopes of finding some sort of clue as to why and where Mr. Riddle had hidden his-

The door opened-cutting him off from his inner musings-and Dumbledore's eyes flickered towards the man standing in the entrance. He smiled and unclasped his hands, sitting back in his chair,

"Do come in Severus." He said softly, indicating with his hand that the man could sit down.

Severus Snape nodded his eyes dark and unyielding- he moved across the circular office and took a seat after pausing when he caught sight of the pensive.

"You asked after me Headmaster?" Snape asked, his tone polite yet curious. Not much had been heard from the Headmaster since his reinstatement. The memories of all those in the death chamber convinced the minister that the Dark Lord had returned, evident through the many boasts of several death eaters- particularly Bellatrix Lestrange- a recently escaped convict. Snape still wondered how Dumbledore had managed to conceal Black's presence at the whole ordeal.

However, more important things were at hand, such as the disappearance of one Harry Potter. Snape had been present when his friends had been found all around the castle- looking for the boy.

Dumbledore had followed the pathetic brigade, spinning stories of his reinstatement as Headmaster and the events at the ministry. He had then called him closer and Snape had been told to meet with the Headmaster when he was prepared. It had taken a few hours of silence before Snape had finally been called.

"I did indeed Severus and for a very importance reason." Dumbledore replied, no sparkle present in his icy blue eyes. Snape waited as the Headmaster took off his half moon spectacles and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was pondering on the chance that you would bestow some of your memories upon me?" He continued quietly.

Snape leaned back a little, surprised but nothing more. He wondered what the other man would need from his memories.

"Could I enquire what particular memories you were interested in Headmaster?"

Dumbledore replaced his spectacles and looked him over in silence for a few moments.

"I would like the memories in relation to the meeting I shared with you and Mr. Black after the Triwizard Tournament." He said slowly, watching Snape carefully, a flicker of something behind his eyes.

Snape froze, he remembered that night clearly enough, the shock was still present at the back of his mind and it had a talent of returning whenever he looked at the Potter brat. However, it was what happened after the meeting that had made him freeze. Surely the Headmaster wouldn't be interested in that? Would he?

"I'm not sure what you mean-" he started but was cut off when the Headmaster raised a single hand.

"Please Severus; do not make me ask again, or in another fashion."

Snape looked at him steadily before taking out his wand and placing it next to his temple, he paused, looking up at the Headmaster before he closed his eyes and brought the memory back to the surface.

The memory fell from his head and he lowered it slowly into the pensive and then sat back. Dumbledore looked down into the bowl before meeting his eye,

"Thank you Severus."

And then he dipped his head into the bowl.

Albus Dumbledore found himself in the office he had just left previously, except the company was much different. His old self was behind the desk but instead of Severus in front of him, there was a bedraggled looking Sirius Black. Severus himself stood a little back from the desk, sneering at the turned back of his old school enemy.

Sirius was standing, looking at something on the chair, his face pale and eyes wide. At the time Dumbledore had wondered what he was looking at, but now, he moved forward and spotted a blood smear on the leg of the chair- where Harry had sat beforehand, as he retold his story. Obviously his wounds had been more extensive than he had first thought and the Headmaster felt a pang of guilt arise within him.

"Now, I know this is hard to take in Sirius." The Headmaster from the past said kindly, his eyes trying to catch the others, but he was adamant about not looking at him. Sirius snorted at his words and turned his back and paced across the office, completely uncaring of the fact that Severus was standing not two meters from him.

"Yeah of course," he muttered bitterly, "Finding out that not only Voldemort has returned, but he is also immortal through these things called Horcruxes." He spun around and glared at the Headmaster, "And to add to this, the only way to kill the bastard is to get rid of all- what was it? Six?- of them." The past Dumbledore remained silent, his eyes flashing with remorse, yet there was an undercurrent of excitement that was completely out of place.

"But no," Sirius continued, his voice getting louder, "To top it all- you think- or know that Harry- _my Godson_ – Is the last fucking one! The 'unintentional' last Horcrux? Oh the bloody irony- which we can't even rub in the bastard's face because you want none of this information to leave this office!"

"Sirius-" Dumbledore tried,

"No don't! Don't even try to placate me! You've been lying to Harry his whole life! Lying about his chances; filling him with false hopes while you looked at him, knowing that one day-he-would-_die_!" Sirius was yelling now and he hardly cared that Severus was scowling at him,

"What would you have me do Sirius?" Dumbledore asked quietly, creating a great contrast between Sirius's shouting, "He's just a boy-"

"But you lied to him! He trusts you- I trusted you!"

"I know." Dumbledore said firmly, but his jaw was set, "But Harry cannot know- it will hinder him- cause him doubt-"

"You think?" Sirius spat, his eyes wide in anger, "He has a right to know! He'll feel betrayed, used- I won't let you do that to him."

"He has a purpose Sirius, as much as you wish to deny this- Lily and James died to protect that purpose-"

"Lily and James died to save their son's life! Not prolong it for a while! Lily never liked the Prophecy- she thought it evil, that a child would have to face up to that man!" Sirius was breathing heavily and for once Severus looked like he agreed with his nemesis.

"Harry's death will be in vain- is that what you want?" Dumbledore questioned,

"Harry's not going to die! You can bloody forget it- he's not going to search for those evil things, destroying them one by one only to discover that the thing he's loathed for so long is a part of him! It'll destroy him." Dumbledore sighed heavily,

"Without Harry, Voldemort will continue to remain, he will continue to destroy the lives of thousands- innocent people will fall victim to his wand. Is that what you want? It is for the greater good that Harry will have to make this sacrifice." Sirius leant over the desk,

"He shouldn't have to make that sacrifice. What if you're wrong? What then huh? Harry dies for nothing and Voldemort will be unstoppable in his glee over Harry's death!" Sirius paused a little, as if he realised the weight of his words, he stood back and let out a long breath, his eyes glistened as he looked away from the Headmaster.

"It's not fair." He muttered before spinning around and storming across the office, ignoring Dumbledore's calls at his back, he shouldered past Severus and threw the door open with a crash as it collided with the wall.

"He needs to know." He said steadily before descending quickly down the stairs outside of the Headmasters office.

There was a silence in the office before the Dumbledore from the past looked at Severus,

"Severus if you would-" he asked tiredly

"I'll handle it Headmaster." Severus answered curtly and went after Sirius. This is where Dumbledore from 'the present' moved out from the shadows of his own office. He glanced at his old self for a second before following after his Potions master- this was what he was here for.

Following the man robed in black, the Dumbledore from the present could pick up strained voices, when he arrived at the bottom of the stairs he was not disappointed. Sirius stood rigidly, his arm gripped by Severus- who looked peeved.

"Stop acting like a brat Black!" He whispered as he sneered at the other man. "You think you're the only one who has to deal with this news?" His voice was low but Sirius seemed to hear him loud and clear.

"Why would you care Snivellus? Huh? You don't give a damn about Harry." He yanked his arm out of his grip and moved to turn around. However, in a flash, Severus had his wand out and trained on the other man, who glanced down at it with a raised brow.

"Funnily enough Black- Potter isn't the only one is this whole agreement." Sirius looked weirdly at Severus, his eyes never leaving his.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you tell Potter about this- who else do you think it's going to affect hm? He could react to this badly- he may even seek to end his own life over it- he may be disgusted."

Sirius reeled back and glared,

"How-"

"You must keep this from him Black- it may send him over the edge, wait it out for now,"

"But why?" Sirius cut across him, "I can't do that to Harry."

"You can't do that? Or is it that you can't live with the guilt?" Sirius made to interrupt but Severus jabbed his wand in his chest. "I made my promises and I will not see you ruin the boy- he will not fall to teenage angst, if anything he should at least die for something!"

That was obviously enough for Sirius, as he took a step back and hardened his glare,

"You're just like him." He spat, jerking his chin in the direction of the Headmaster's office, but he turned around and walked quickly down the hall way.

Severus muttered something under his breath before he raised his wand a little higher,

"Oh Black?" he called tauntingly, making Sirius spin around in anger,

"What?"

"Obliviate."

Dumbledore watching in fascination as the memory was taken from Sirius, leaving him standing in the corridor with a confused look on his face. Severus turned around and stalked back up the stairs to the Headmasters office, leaving Sirius to shrug his shoulders, transform and lope down the corridor.

Dumbledore found himself back in his office once more, back in the present. Severus was looking at him with a guarded expression, assessing whether or not he should leave the Headmaster to his thoughts. Dumbledore sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Well this complicates things."

xxx

Harry felt like the world was collapsing around him and he was being pushed through a tiny tube in space. His lungs felt compressed and he couldn't take a breath, it was dark all around him and the only thing he was properly conscious of was the grip Voldemort had around him. Before Harry could fully begin to panic, there was a loud crack and he could breathe once more.

Gasping, Harry kept his eyes closed as he tried to gather himself. He shivered when he felt Voldemort chuckle, his chest vibrating. Snapping his eyes open, Harry took one look around him before he began to struggle. His cheeks were flushed as he was mortified to still find himself in Voldemort's arms, one snaked under his knees and the other behind his back.

"Lemme go!" He demanded as he squirmed, narrowing his eyes when he felt Voldemort's grip increase slightly,

"Whatever you wish." Was the reply he got before he was released unexpectedly and he fell to the ground with a crash and thumped his head in the process. The wind was knocked out of him momentarily and he lay there gasping on the floor as Voldemort stepped over him and made his way over to a grand looking desk. His head spun and the arms that were bound behind his back ached with the impact of the fall and the weight of his body.

Harry glared at the smirk he could see on his face.

When he could breathe again, he struggled to sit up, his bound hands hindering the movement, and he looked around. He was in an elaborate room, that was least a quarter of the great hall at Hogwarts in size, but instead of the long benches, Harry found a rather nice looking coffee table in front of a large fire place, surrounded by luxurious couches and chairs, all of them coloured green with dashes of gold here and there. The flooring was a deep brown wood that was polished to a gleam, something he could imagine himself falling over in socks on. Detailed carpets lay in places and the desk that Voldemort sat at was situated above a particularly beautiful one.

'_Whoa'_ he thought grudgingly, before he spotted a large king sized bed with black and green covers upon it. '_He actually sleeps? Huh, who'd of thought?' _Harry jumped when he heard Voldemort chuckle again, it was a weird noise, too close to sounding human for Harry's liking,

"Of course I sleep Harry; I'm still human after all." Voldemort said with an amused look on his face as Harry gaped at him. He glared,

'_Stay out of my head'_ He thought viciously, before hauling himself up and facing Voldemort properly even with his hands bound tightly behind his back.

"Oh I'm sorry- my mistake." He spat sarcastically, to which Voldemort only raised a hairless brow to. He then withdrew his wand and Harry flinched before he could stop himself, Voldemort only smirked at him before waving, causing a smaller and less grand chair to appear in from of him, the seat coloured in crimson. Harry rolled his eyes at the sight and earning himself another amused glance from Voldemort.

"Harry, why don't you sit down?" Voldemort practically purred and he decided very quickly that he didn't like Voldemort using his first name, it felt wrong and far too personal.

"I'd rather stand thanks." He said in a hard voice, meeting a slightly irritated look from Voldemort. Green met red for a while before Voldemort sighed a little, as if he was merely dealing with a five year old child.

_'Yeah well that's what you get for kidnapping people.'_ Harry thought to himself, still standing.

"We have much to discuss." Voldemort continued as if he hadn't just heard what was going through Harry's head- which he highly doubted with the dangerous look in his eyes.

"No shit." Harry spat in response,

"Language Harry."

"I believe that would be English." Harry answered curtly. Who was he to correct his language? The snake faced bastard.

Harry stumbled back when he was hit with a mildly painful stinging hex; he tried to put his hands out to steady himself but only strained against the bonds. In the end he tottered around on his feet before he got his balance back.

Voldemort seemed to notice his difficulty and wordlessly he removed the ropes that were keeping his hands behind his back. Harry looked up at him in surprise before slowly rubbing at his wrists to get the blood flowing again.

"Sit down Harry." Voldemort said, but this time it was not a request. Harry paused and wondered how far he could push his limits, but he was still shaking slightly from the last round of the Cruciatus curse and decided it would be more beneficial to sit,

'_For me, more beneficial for me.' _He added in his head and almost made Voldemort roll his eyes- but that would have been an un-dark lordish- thing to do so instead he smirked a little smugly as Harry lowered himself carefully into the chair.

"Now," Voldemort started as he leaned forward in his chair, his eyes raking across Harry's face with such intensity that Harry almost regretted sitting down as he leaned away from the other man. "As I said, we have much to discuss as I am sure you are currently wondering why you are still alive, are you not?"

"Yeah, that did ignite my interest a little, you could say." Harry replied after a small pause in which he wondered if Voldemort was still sane.

'_It's like he's Bi Polar or something.'_ He thought lightly, expecting Voldemort to start laughing like a maniac before bursting into tears. Harry snorted at that mental image and Voldemort narrowed his eyes a little before he shot him a grin,

"One would think that you were worried about me Harry, what with all your thoughts on my mental health?" Voldemort said silkily, pressing his lips together in a hard line when Harry merely glared,

"Hardly." Was his blunt reply.

"Keeping you alive doesn't mean you have to be in good condition." Voldemort said mildly, but Harry heard the threat loud and clear and would have shut up if he hadn't been previously riled up by the other man,

"Well I thank you graciously for your decision in 'keeping' me alive, the urge to kneel at your feet is becoming quite overwhelming." Harry's voice practically dripped with sarcasm and it was worth it to see the burning rage behind the other's eyes, he regretted it slightly when the other man suddenly stood and appeared in front of Harry.

Voldemort shot out a hand and gripped his left wrist, yanking it towards him. Harry's eyes narrowed in confusion, but then Voldemort began pushing up his sleeve, revealing his inner arm. His eyes widened in realisation and he tried to pull away but was unsuccessful as Voldemort's grip was like iron.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from wavering in panic. Voldemort had gotten out his wand and was now stroking the inside of his arm slowly, teasing him mercilessly.

"Oh, well I had assumed you wanted the Dark Mark, as only my servants wish to kneel before me. You wish to be my _servant_ Harry?" his voice was mocking and he spoke in well acted innocence which reminded Harry painfully of Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry tried to tug his arm away again but failed miserably,

"Yeah- when hell freezes over you bastard!" He almost hissed, feeling the temperature drop in the room when Voldemort's eyes glinted.

"I believe hell is frozen."

Harry thought he'd finally lost it as he took in Voldemort's expression.

"What are you going on about?" he spat, trying to push away at his fear,

"Dante's inferno described hell as frozen." Voldemort said smoothly, his eyes glinting as he watched Harry trying to figure out what he meant

'_Yep, that's it, he's cracked' _

"Yeah well you know what they say, go to heaven for the weather and hell for the company." Harry said out loud but glared pointedly at Voldemort who just smirked at him, his wand digging into his arm.

"You still haven't made yourself clear Harry." He said softly, reminding Harry of the mark that could be a part of his arm if he didn't do something soon.

"I don't want to be your bloody death eater!" He finally declared, leaning away from Voldemort as he chuckled at him. After a moment, Voldemort withdrew and Harry let out a breath he didn't realised he'd been holding,

"Good, I wouldn't want your sort in my ranks either." He muttered slyly as he made his way back around his desk.

"My sort?" Harry exclaimed incredulously, "You're a half blood too, or do I need to remind you Tom?" Harry flinched when he was thrown backwards off his chair and onto the floor, the impact made him bite his tongue and there was a coppery taste in his mouth.

"My my Harry, you need to watch your mouth."

Harry glared up at him,

"Bite me."

"I'd rather not- but do not worry Harry, we will fix that problem of yours in no time." Harry sat up and did not pick up the chair, nor did he think about sitting down again, it made him feel vulnerable.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked as he jutted out his chin, squaring his shoulders at the other man.

"Well nothing of mine can be less than perfect and your tongue hardly makes you adequate."

"My tongue will do- What? Mine? I am not yours!" Harry spluttered as Voldemort's words registered in his brain, but he didn't care because Voldemort was shooting him a possessive look that made him feel extremely uncomfortable. Voldemort stood and took a step towards him; Harry matched this by moving further away from him.

"I don't think you quite understand what's going on here Harry." Voldemort said quietly, his tone hard as he continued to move towards Harry, who was moving away from with each step he took.

"The reason you're alive." Another step, "Is only because," another step, "You- are- my- property."

Harry had frozen at the resolve in those words. Voldemort was saying them in such a way that didn't come across as mocking or cruel, but instead just certain- confident. Voldemort was being completely serious and it scared Harry witless.

"I'm not your property- you can't – it's not-"

"Not what Potter?" Voldemort cut him off harshly and Harry realised too late that he was right in front of him, before he could move away Voldemort had grasped his chin, making his scar ache.

"I marked you as mine that night in Godric's Hollow!" Voldemort almost shouted making Harry jump and try and jerk away as his scar burned with a new intensity, but Voldemort was having none of it. His wand came up and traced his scar slowly as he looked Harry dead in the eye.

"Minor details Harry- haven't you figured it out yet?" Voldemort mocked, his voice soft,

"What-"

"You speak Parseltongue, yet you are no relative of mine. You feel my emotions and I yours through your scar. I can even read your mind with little to no effort."

"That's only because-" Harry tried but shut up when his scar peaked in pain, hinting to him that he should be silent.

"No- it's because you are _mine_, my property, under my control and there is little to nothing you can do about it Potter."

Harry watched him, fear coiling in his stomach as he blinked through the pain in his head. Voldemort wasn't making any sense, yet there was a certainty above his heart that caused him dread. Voldemort's red eyes seemed to glow in the low light of the room and Harry wished he was anywhere but here, far from any help or salvation.

"You'll understand, with time." Voldemort muttered, finally letting him go and turning away from him.

"You're insane!" Harry bit out before he could stop himself; he was shaking on his feet, grabbing at a chair to stop himself from falling over as he watched the other man walking away from him.

Voldemort only laughed, this time it was high and inhuman and sent shivers down his spine,

"How ironic!" Voldemort called in his high cold voice, "Do I disgust you Potter? Do you hate how you can resemble me at times?"

"I'm nothing like you!" Harry spat, clenching his fists together to try and reel in his anger before he pushed Voldemort to his limits in tolerance. Voldemort only hummed in amusement as he made his way over to the doors of the room, they flew open with a flick of his hand and he spun on the threshold to look at Harry one last time, his tall shadow reaching across the floor towards him.

"Sit down Harry before you fall down- I wouldn't want my property damaged would I?"

And with that he was gone, but not before he laughed at Harry's yells as he released all of his frustration.

'_I hate him!'_

_xxx_

**_R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! It's lovely to hear your opinion. Sorry this update took a while, I just recently had my birthday and that was super busy XD (To give you a hint as to how old I am, I can now do magic outside of Hogwarts!) **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**P.S I edited the last one, I hope nobody got confused with the re-upload **

**~JadedHowl**

**xxx**

**Order of Realisation: The Rewrite**

**Summary: **AU 5th year onwards. Harry goes after Sirius to the ministry alone and when he is cornered by Voldemort hidden secrets are revealed, shocking all. "Well this changes everything." Voldemort finds out that Harry is a Horcrux and chaos ensues. A rewrite of "Order of Realisation"

**Disclaimer:** Characters and basic plot structure from beginning belong to J.K. Rowling, all else= mine.

**Warnings:** Voldemort. Harry (bad mouth) yes that means swears

_"My my Mister Potter, what have we gotten into now?"_

**_Order of Realisation- Chapter 3_**

"**You –know-who has returned."**

_Reporter: Rita Skeeter-Daily Prophet _

_After a shocking break in at the Ministry for Magic, Aurors were called to the scene to find not only a large amount of the escaped prisoners (recent escapees of Azkaban earlier this year) but a group of unknown men and women, fighting against them. _

_All of the group were mildly hurt, and were reported disapperating upon arrival of Headmaster Dumbledore, who aided the capture of many alleged 'Death Eaters', supporters of You-Know-Who himself. Among them was Lucius Malfoy, who once denied his involvement in the war- pleading Imperious. _

_Once the prisoners contained, the Minister of Magic made his arrival. Taking in the scene with mild shock, but managed to shake it off and help conduct the clean up with ease and grace. Headmaster Dumbledore approached the Minster and declared that this was enough proof to not only reveal You-Know-Who to be alive, but very dangerous too. _

_Harry Potter (aged 14) was curiously missing from the scene and with his and the Headmasters claims, the public are wondering where Potter was, perhaps he could have stopped this fight before his friends became injured. When asking the Headmaster of his whereabouts he provided no comment. _

_The Minister released a statement not long after the encounter which confirmed the existence of You-Know-Who, sending the country into panic. Questions are being asked about what is being done but the Minister only offered a few profound statements and encouraging words to reassure that the Ministry of Magic was doing everything possible in order to protect the public._

_For now though, the country are looking towards the last defeater of You-Know-Who. Where is he now? And can he do the job right this time around?_

**xxx**

Ron Weasley sat back in the hidden alcove, along the fourth floor, his ears burning as he took one last long look at the newspaper before throwing it across the room in anger. It had hardly been a day since the Ministry incident and already the rest of the country knew about it through this evening edition of the Daily Prophet- surprisingly cleaner than most written by Skeeter.

Clenching his hands in frustration, he looked around the empty and dark corridor to see if anyone had been walking near him. Hermione and he had known something was wrong when they couldn't find Harry after their exam. Hermione had been a bundle of nerves, her exam long forgotten as she suggested getting together some of the DA to find him. Neville was gone with Ginny to look around the second floor as Luna had moved higher up into the castle to continue their search. Both Neville and Ginny had returned to the Gryffindor common room with no news, wondering why he and Hermione had been so panicked. Luna hadn't returned and so they assumed that she had also found nothing. Peeves had been acting up and Umbridge had stayed up in her office most of the afternoon. It had certainly been a surprise when they had a call to go up there, only to find that Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.

Hermione and Ron had sat in despair as he explained to them what had happened. Hermione had been surprisingly angry at Harry before she fell into silence, her eyes red but no tears fell. Ron had admired her strength. He had fled the office once the news had properly hit him, and here he sat still, uncaring if anyone found him out of bed after hours, after all- he could rely on his prefect duties as an excuse if Filch discovered him.

Ron- lost in his thoughts, didn't hear the light footsteps making their way towards him before a shadow fell over him. The moonlight was drifting through the windows in shafts, looking ethereal and calming as it lit up Luna's face. She was standing a little away from him her large luminous blue eyes were watching him steadily. She smiled sadly before gesturing down to the copy of the paper, resting lightly on the floor before her.

"They never seem to get Harry's age right." She said in a far off voice, however, her eyes were sharp in their examination of Ron, who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

They both remained in silence for a while, Ron sitting and looking up at Luna as she stood calmly. Ron was still thinking about what had happened and what Dumbledore had told him, he flinched when he remembered that Harry was missing, he and Sirius had been involved in a fight with Voldemort and Harry had almost been killed, but something had happened and now both Voldemort and he were missing.

Luna carefully tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear as she nodded towards the opposite seat in the alcove.

"May I?"

Ron blinked at her before glancing down at the stone seat, he gestured to it without words, his eyes looking slightly shiny in the moonlight. Luna nodded and took a seat, their knees almost touching. She glanced at the empty corridor before settling back comfortably. Her eyes glinted in the shadows,

"Do you know what happened?" Luna asked softly, her eyes never leaving Ron's face,

"No- I wasn't- he- Harry..." Ron looked lost in thought for a moment. "Dumbledore didn't explain it in detail; even the bloody Prophet gave me more information."

"But Harry- is he-"

"He's not dead." Ron cut her off quickly, "I'd know it."

Luna nodded her head as if she agreed with him. Sighing a little in what could have been relief, she closed her eyes.

"He'll turn up- I know it too." Was her soft reply, seemingly comforting Ron as he also let some of the tension out of his shoulders.

They remained like that for a little while, Luna with her eyes closed and Ron looking out of the alcove- his eyes glazed. It was only when they heard the clock tower ring that they both stared. Ron sat a little straighter and Luna opened her eyes,

"What time is it?" He asked, clearing his throat.

Luna waited until the clock tower stopped ringing before she smiled slightly. The tower had rung twice.

"Late."

Ron shifted and glanced out of the alcove once more,

"I suppose we should go back to our common rooms." He suggested reluctantly,

"Perhaps that would be best." Luna conceded lightly before standing. Ron followed and they moved down the corridor, both lost in thought. When they had to part ways, Ron looked at Luna and tried for a smile- it didn't really work but Luna took pity on him, reaching up and giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks Luna." He said his tone grateful. Luna only nodded before turned around and making her way stealthy down the corridor and into the night.

It didn't take long before Ron found himself in front of the Gryffindor portrait, on autopilot he gave the password and climbed into the common room. It was bathed in a warm light, the fire place burning low but not so much that it impeded his vision. It was completely empty apart from one person- who sat by the window, perched on a great red cushion, looking out onto the grounds beneath their tower.

Hermione's hair looked a little gold in the light, mixing with her chestnut locks with ease. The moonlight was still strong and it lit up her pale face which contrasted against her dark brown eyes, there were faint tear tracks but her eyes were dry now. Ron had been watching her for a little while before she realised she was no longer alone. Glancing around at Ron, Hermione's eyes were wide before they softened in recognition. She carefully slipped off the window seat and made her way towards him in the middle of the common room.

"I thought you'd gone to bed." She said quietly, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry-" Ron tried, his voice strained, "I should have stayed-"

"It's fine." Hermione replied quickly, her voice careful. "I needed some time too- I think. There's no way I could sleep- not tonight anyway."

Ron nodded slowly and looked around at the common room, the sofa by the fire looked inviting but before he could say anything Hermione had grasped his hand and led him towards it. At any other time, this act would have embarrassed both of them furiously, but tonight it seemed there was no room for that, just a need and understanding for companionship.

They sat for a little, both watching the flames as they flickered and crackled. Hermione was leaning against Ron but he hardly took notice of this. He was knotting his hands together and clenching and unclenching them.

"I hope Harry's alright." Hermione whispered her voice thick. Ron only nodded before he replied,

"I know he is, he'll make it through this, and he has too, otherwise..." Ron struggled for a minute "Otherwise I'll beat the crap out of him."

Hermione laughed suddenly, her face cracking into a sad smile,

"Not before I get to berate him for all the stress he's put us both through!" she countered and they both chuckled.

Sighing, Hermione leaned away from Ron and grabbed a quilt from the back of the sofa. She drew it around them both and she settled back into the sofa.

"I'm not going to sleep tonight."

"Neither." Ron agreed, thankful for the warmth.

"Good." Hermione sad, her voice muffled from under the quilt, and they both continued to watch the flames as the night went on.

**xxx**

Three dark figures stood bathed in the moonlight as they looked upon the small and hardly noticeable house, covered in climbing ivy and concealed heavily by trees. The place looked deserted to anyone that would have passed it, however, it was not. To the knowledge of the three figures waiting outside, it belonged to an ex unspeakable. This was highly irregular as most unspeakable remained in the job position until death, but in this case, Victoria Wilson had left the ministry due to personal disruption.

According to their briefing notes, the figures had studied before hand, Mrs. Wilson had been married to a Death Eater, and one that had been killed nine years after the first fall of the Dark Lord, in one of the following raids that had hit the country after the Dark Lord's supposed death. Some of the Death eaters that had escaped immediate capture had planned attacks in revenge; he's been killed along with three others. At the time they had a daughter but her status was now unknown. Mrs. Wilson had divorced her husband upon discovering his tattoo, desperately wondering if he had only married her for her status as an unspeakable. Betrayed, guilt ridden and also pregnant once more, Mrs. Wilson had left her job and concealed herself for many years, wishing to repay her debt through her silence in solitude. The news of her ex husband's death had not moved her from her hiding place and it had only been a tip off from a spy in the ministry that had lead the Death Eaters to her door once more, aiding by careful tracking abilities.

Now the Dark Lord wanted repayment for her concealment, he wanted the knowledge inside her mind and so he had sent for her.

"Are you sure this is it?" A rough voice asked. The man in black was about average height and sturdy in build. His hands were meaty and could crush a small child's neck with little to no problem. Taking down his hood revealed small blue eyes and a large forehead. He was unshaven and smelled a little; his wand was out as he inspected the house with narrowed eyes.

"Dingy little place innit?" Another man asked. He was small and wiry, and had glasses that covered up his bulbous eyes that almost looked as if they were pointing in two different directions. He was fiddling with his wand mildly, his dirty nailed hands gripping and releasing the wood in anticipation.

"Shut up both of you!" A voice hissed and both men turned to look at their third companion. She was tall, taller than the other two and her frame was slim, the black Death Eater robes clinging to her curves, making her look lathe in stature. Her chin was sharp as was her jaw and dark hair gathered in a hair tie brushed her cheek. She looked particularly pale, and there were dark circles under her brown eyes. At the moment her nose was scrunched up in annoyance as she looked at the other two Death Eaters.

"Watch your mouth kid- we is experienced 'ere, this is your first time out- so shut your trap and let us show you how this works." The wiry Deatheater looked affronted as he shoved past her, causing the woman to roll her eyes at him.

"I'm not a kid, I'm twenty one." She grumbled to herself as she followed the man towards the building, a little reluctantly if you looked at her properly.

"That's still a kid in my book." The sturdy Death Eater leered at her from behind, making her shiver.

The three of them trudged up to the house, clambering over the thick plants that had long grown over their barriers. They reached the old door, the two men out of breath while the woman stood there hands on her hips.

"Well come on then Reeves." She prompted, seeming rather eager to get things done. "I didn't track this woman down in order for you to have a heart attack on her door step."

"Shut ya face kid." Reeves wheezed as he glared at her. He straightened after a moment and started a complex pattern with his wand, carefully unlocking any magical enchantments before sliding it away and picking apart the door the muggle way. This was his skill- breaking and entering. This was what made him valuable in the eyes of the Dark Lord, however, as the woman watched; she couldn't fathom why he was important at all.

After a while the lock clicked and they all held their breath, waiting for some sort of alarm to pick up on them. When nothing happened, Reeves turned and nodded at them,

"Hoods up guys." He muttered as they entered the building.

It was quiet and very, very dusty. The three figures crept further into the house and kept their wands raised as they looked around them.

"Do you actually think anyone is here?" The woman whispered to the men. After a pause she sent a wordless spell through the house, checking for anyone that could be hidden. "There's only one person here." She whispered again and jerked her thumb upwards, "And they're upstairs."

Turning to look at the other man, Reeves nodded,

"Right Steven, this is you. Bring 'er down ere nice an' quietly yeah?"

Steven nodded and moved past them. For someone of his height, Steven was impeccably strong and fast. This was the skill he brought forward to the Dark Lord.

Reeves and the woman remained downstairs, only moving when the woman wanted to take a look at the living room. As she moved across the floor she noticed fresh footprints in the dust and knew that this house had been used recently. Looking around the rest of the living room she also picked up on a mug imprint on one of the small tables; there was also a recent copy of the Daily Prophet which backed up their evidence that there was surely someone living here.

It was a high pitched scream that made her and Reeves jump and race back into the hall way.

Steven was dragging someone down the stairs, but it wasn't Mrs. Wilson, in fact it was a small child. The little girl had shoulder length thick blonde hair and tanned skin, when Steven got her to the bottom of the stairs, the woman noticed she had big round brown eyes that looked desperately up at her.

"What the 'ell is this?" Reeves asked sharply, making the woman jump again. Steven shrugged before answering,

"She was the only one up there."

"Whoa hang on-" The woman interrupted, her voice wary, "Nobody said anything involving a child." She put her hands out in front of her and backed away a little.

"Shut up kid, we thought the bint lost the kid, she didn't go to 'ospital to deliver it did she?" Steven shook his head in response.

"What we gunna do?" He asked carelessly, "We can't leave the kid now, it'll tell someone."

The woman looked affronted as she took in how the men were talking about the child. Removing her hood, she knelt down in front of her, "Steven, let her go a bit, and you're scaring her." She mumbled, putting a hand on the girls' shoulder.

"Oh?" Reeves said loudly and sarcastically, "We is scaring 'er are we?" He put a hand to his head in exasperation, "We got a soft one ere Steven- the Dark Lord is gunna kill us!"

"Bloody Hufflepuff." Steven muttered,

"Hey! I was in Slytherin you idiot!" The woman retorted angrily, before returning her attention back to the child. "Hey little one, what's your name? I'm not going to hurt you." She made her voice soft and caring, trying to calm the child. It took a while before she could and her voice was small when she answered,

"Beth, my name is Beth" The woman nodded slowly and assessed the child in front of her, she looked about six or seven years old,

"Hey there Beth, my name is Leah. Could you tell us where your mother is please?"

"Merlin's beard." Reeves muttered in the background but Leah ignored it.

"She's- not-not home." Beth stuttered and looked up at the two men behind Leah and flinched.

"Really?" Reeves asked slowly, rolling his eyes and pushing back his hood as well before he knelt and grabbed the child by the arm. "Where did she go?" He asked sharply, but Beth had curled in on herself and looked at Reeves fearfully.

Standing up he sighed, "This is gettin' up nowhere. Come one- we're taking the kid."

Leah frowned, wondering if he was referring to her again before her eyes widened in realisation.

"You're not taking her are you?" She asked quickly

"Nooo, I is referring to all the other kids we 'ave to choose from 'ere." He replied sharply, dragging her to her feet and out of the way. "Steven- the kid if you please." He nodded towards the girl, who whimpered and let out a scream as Steven moved towards her again. "And knock 'er out while you're at it." He added as he dragged Leah towards the door, who was having problems using her feet as she watched the girl go limp in Steven's arms.

"You can't- she's not involved in this!" Leah protested but she went unheard as the three left the home and disapparated back to the Dark Lord.

**xxx**

Harry jerked up from the sofa out of his daze when he heard a man screaming at the top of his voice. The noise was muffled but it must have been loud enough for Harry to have heard it from here, let alone wake him up as well.

Now that Harry was awake he jumped up from the sofa in disgust. He couldn't believe he'd actually fallen asleep next to the fire, '_like a bloody cat' _he thought furiously in his head. The man screamed again making him jump once more. Frowning at himself, he began to pace.

Voldemort had been gone for a couple of hours, but he hadn't been far, he could tell from the light ache in his scar that Voldemort couldn't have left the building. Now that he was thinking about it, Harry raised a hand to his scar, rubbing it as he felt Voldemort's annoyance. Whoever he was torturing had certainly bugged him.

Harry had taken his time to search the room after Voldemort had left, ignoring his invite to sit down, taking it as an insult. He hadn't found much, most of the documents on Voldemort's desk were in different languages and all of his draws were locked. The rest of the room was not much different, there were hardly any windows, all of which were far to high up for him to even consider climbing up and any doors that he approached in the room gave him a nasty shock that sent him to the floor.

He had collapsed on the sofa in despair, unwillingly tired and full of frustration. He was also extremely confused. Voldemort had given him a half arsed reason as to why he was still alive, and not one that he liked to dwell on. Harry pushed away at the memory of Voldemort gripping his jaw and declaring him as property. Out of anything, that had scared him the most. Not the thoughts of how Sirius was back at the ministry, not his impending doom, but rather the way Voldemort was acting.

Harry had known him as a psychotic lunatic that wanted his blood more than anything else. However, that had changed, and the man that he had profiled so carefully was acting completely out of character, well to him he was anyway.

Voldemort wasn't torturing him- all the time. He was keeping him alive, offering quips and chuckling at Harry's response. He certainly had a split personality, for at the moment he was acting like Tom Riddle; power obsessed yet seemingly a little human. Harry almost longed for some normality, where Voldemort would be trying his hardest to kill him, not where he was preserving him for some 'higher purpose'. Harry shivered, wondering what was going to happen to him.

Were there people out there looking for him? Surely there were, Sirius had seen what had happened, he would tell Dumbledore and he would come for Harry. The whole Order would figure something out; they couldn't leave him here in the hands of this mad man. However, Harry needed to stand on his own two feet, if there was nobody coming for him he had to think of some sort of escape. First he would have to find his wand, which he was sure was still with Voldemort, seeing as he didn't see him do anything with it while he was in the room.

Although, he could have destroyed it, and this sent a pang through his heart; his wand was his back up, his subconscious comfort that he could always depend on it for protection. It was the thing that saved him from Voldemort in the grave yard and ever since then he'd grown very attached to it.

Vaguely he realised there was a woman screaming now, she sounded a lot younger than the man previously, her voice soft as it screeched and reverberated through the room, washing over Harry and making him feel slightly ill.

Not a minute later, the doors to the room burst open and Voldemort strode in, his black robes trailing after him ominously. He glanced up at Harry for a second before he made his way over to the desk. Reaching down and drawing his wand, he tapped one of the draws and drew out a wad of parchment. Unfolding it, his red eyes flicked over the contents before he let out a low grow of frustration. Harry felt the hairs on his arms stand and he looked towards the door, perhaps foolishly wondering if they were still open. When he saw that they were closed, his unease grew, his gaze flickering back to Voldemort. He took a half a step back when he realised he was watching him intently. Harry was about to make some remark about how rude it was to stare when Voldemort spoke.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Harry spluttered, thrown off guard with the question being asked of him.

"Why-er- what?" he stammered, his eyes wide in shock. Voldemort merely smirked at him, moving closer.

"Food- Sustenance; the thing that keeps you alive?" He paused and chuckled at Harry's expression, "Does that ring any bells?"

Harry was so surprised that he momentarily forgot who was asking the question,

"Er- can't remember? This morning I think." He said slowly, '_This is so surreal.' _He thought lightly.

Voldemort paused before continuing to move forward towards him, he stopped a foot away from Harry but still a little too close for comfort.

"Surreal? My goodness Harry that _is_ a big word for you." He mocked in amusement, but before Harry could retort, he snapped his fingers and a small house elf appeared in the room next to them.

'_And he has a house elf- figures'_ Harry thought, trying to banish the image of Voldemort with an apron on making brownies before he snorted out loud.

"Stay out of my head." He muttered but Voldemort ignored him,

"Some food -for Mr. Potter- go." He commanded and Harry watched as the elf flinched a little before nodding at him and disappearing from the room again with a crack.

"I'm not eating anything you provide me with." Harry said in a hard voice- he could live in a gilded cage for all he liked, but he wasn't foolish enough to believe that Voldemort wouldn't tamper with his food a little.

"Well that is a shame-" Voldemort practically purred as he moved around Harry, stopped behind him and leaning in to whisper in his ear, "You'll need the energy for your pathetic and fruitless escape attempt."

Harry spun around to face him, his anger rising once again,

"I told you to stay out-" but Voldemort silenced him by gripping his face, setting off his scar again. He gasped and gritted his teeth but continued to glare at him.

"And I told you to watch that mouth Potter."

'_Fuck you' _Harry thought viscously.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes slightly before letting go and pushing Harry into an armchair by the fire. Slipping his wand out of his sleeve, he waved it over Harry- gagging him and sticking him to the chair. Silenced and fully humiliated, Harry could only continue to glare.

"I have some business to attend to- shut up and don't struggle and I'll think about letting you out in the next couple of hours."

'_Snake faced bastard.' _Harry thought, hoping that Voldemort was listening. It was apparent that he was when he smirked at him before spinning on his heel and moving away from him to the door, picking up the wad of parchment on the way.

"Oh and by the way Potter-" Voldemort called, looking over his shoulder at him, "We both made the front page of the papers' evening edition. Neither of us look good." He added nastily and then glanced at the coffee table where a paper had just appeared out of Harry's range of sight.

The doors shut with a click and a blue shimmer covered it once more before becoming invisible. Harry sighed and tried to settle in his chair- wondering as he looked into the fire, how long it would be before his curiosity would be cured.

**xxx**

**P.P.S I hope you enjoyed the development and background of my character Beth, let me know if you've got any theories pertaining to her and her mother!**

**sorry for any mistakes, this hasn't been beta'd **

**R&R (read and review!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers, sorry for the long wait between chapters, I've been very busy with school and stuff. I'm now in my seventh year so it's heating up! Got tonnes of work to do and I've only found the time to write while in the common room (which I found kinda cool XD)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all of the reviews on the previous one! keep 'em coming! Let me know if you've picked up on any hints in this chapter, it would be interesting to hear your theories.**

**That's all for now **

**JadedHowl~**

**xxx**

**Order of Realisation: The Rewrite**

**Summary:**AU 5th year onwards. Harry goes after Sirius to the ministry alone and when he is cornered by Voldemort hidden secrets are revealed, shocking all. "Well this changes everything." Voldemort finds out that Harry is a Horcrux and chaos ensues. A rewrite of "Order of Realisation"

**Disclaimer:** Characters and basic plot structure from beginning belong to J.K. Rowling, all else= mine.

**Warnings:** Voldemort and nasty Deatheaters

"_But here, Harry had no idea of what his next move was. He was stuck. He was caught."_

"_She was a plain looking girl, but harry could see large beautiful brown eyes, staring at him in fear."_

_Order of Realisation chapter 4_

**xxx**

Sirius was dreaming, nothing else seemed plausible, otherwise he wouldn't be feeling that chill once more, the one ran up his spine as he had stared into Snape's face in the flames.

"Potter is gone; his friends said he's been missing since this morning."

Sirius was zoning out, he knew there was something wrong earlier on that day, when he had thought Harry was calling for him through the old house. Nobody had been there though? Nobody was behind that frightened and desperate voice that sounded sickeningly like his Godson, surely not? Surely Snape was wrong- Harry couldn't be missing. Hogwarts was supposedly the safest place for him?

"And he may have been injured..."

"What?" He asked sharply, Snape's voice finally breaking through the cloud that seemed to have descended upon his mind.

Snape looked almost hesitant before answering.

"I found him in Umbridge's office earlier today... And I have reason to believe that she was using the Cruciatus curse on him-"

"WHAT?!"

And there it was again, the cold chill reaching his insides, coiling in his stomach and making him shiver. Harry wasn't safe there? Someone had been able to hurt his Godson and now he was missing?

"What the bloody hell-" but he was cut off, the dream changing, leaving behind the feelings of shame and guilt and boiling, furiously pent up anger and frustration. His vision remained black for a while before a scream cut through the silence.

It was Harry.

Sirius found himself in the department of mysteries, Remus beside him as they crept through the shelves as part of the front attack. Just ahead was Kingsley and behind him remained the other Order members, some of which were giving him strange and pitying looks.

Harry was screaming again and it wasn't over like last time. Instead he was screaming himself hoarse and just a few meters in front of the group Sirius could spot him rolling around on the ground, Lucius Malfoy standing above him smiling as he watched. The cold came back and so did the guilt, shame, self disgust at his uselessness, but most prominently there was the anger and there was nothing that could have stopped Sirius from pointing his wand and letting the red spells fly.

The image lingered before shifting. Harry's screams remained and echoed through his skull as they went on and on and became less and less. There in the dark- Sirius felt all his emotions eat up at him as his anger and forefront faded, leaving him to fall to his knees and curl into himself.

It was sharp footsteps that made him look up once more. Tall, dressed in dark robes and gaunt in stature, stood Voldemort, his crimson eyes flicking down to assess Harry as he lay at his feet- glaring back up at him. Sirius wanted to move forward to protect his Godson but he stopped when he looked sharply at him and sat up quickly, Voldemort letting him as his face split into a manic grin. Harry spat at him and Voldemort chuckled.

"What are you doing here Sirius?" Harry said in a cold voice that did not belong to him. "You were no use last time."

"Harry-" Sirius tried to reach towards him but Harry lent away, towards Voldemort- who was still chuckling deeply.

"No! You let him torture me! You let her and all the others! You were supposed to be there for me Sirius; you were supposed to stop all of this!"

"Harry please-" Sirius begged on his knees, kneeling before Harry in desperation, "I'm sorry!" he gasped, his voice chocked.

"Sorry doesn't resolved anything." And Harry stood up, backing away from him. Sirius followed, scrambling after him and getting to his feet. "Sorry doesn't stop him." Harry continued, looking over his shoulder at Voldemort who drew closer and placed a pale hand on Harry's shoulder. Voldemort leaned closer to Harry and whispered something into his ear, his eyes meeting with Sirius's and gleaming. The cold was creeping back and clutching at Sirius as he watch Voldemort torment Harry, his hands on his shoulders keeping him trapped against his chest.

Harry smirked at Sirius closing his eyes and leaning into Voldemort as if he was offering him some sort of brotherly comfort.

"You did this to me Sirius." Harry whispered before opening his eyes to reveal red irises that matched perfectly with the Dark Lord that stood behind him, soaking up all of Sirius's horror.

And that was when he woke up.

xxx

Remus Lupin had just entered the kitchen at the bottom of Grimmauld place when he spotted Sirius asleep, his face pressed into the table his normal snores absent as he slept silent, a frown marring his face. Strewn around him were empty bottles of Firewhisky, one toppled over and nearing the edge of the table.

Remus sighed loudly and made his way over to the kettle and decided that Sirius was going to be in need of a large cup of tea when he woke him up by banging large pans over his head.

However it looked like his job had been done for him, for it was at that moment that Sirius Black jerked up in his seat and knocked himself backwards onto the floor. The kettle behind Remus clicked, at the boil.

"Harry!" Sirius murmured after a while and jumped to his feat, searching frantically for something, perhaps his wand.

"Sirius, stop- you were dreaming." Remus called at his friend who still seemed to be lost in his nightmare. His eyes were large and he was shivering slightly as he glanced up at Remus. "Its okay, it's over." He said more softly as he turned to grab two mugs before placing them on the side.

"Remus." Sirius said ominously, but he was ignored,

"Sit down, you need a cuppa." Remus hummed to himself as he added tea bags to the mugs and then poured the boiling water. "Any sugar?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder noting that Sirius had finally sat down and he was eyeing the empty bottles suggestively. He looked up at Remus and shook his head, remaining silent.

Remus added two sugars to his own tea before he took both mugs and turned to sit at the table. He placed one in front of Sirius and nodded, "Drink- its good."

Sirius reached forward and brought his own tea to his lips as they both sat in silence, contemplating what was next and what could be happening. However, Remus seemed to brush these thoughts away as he sat back in his chair and surveyed the other man over the ridge of his mug.

"I'm sorry for blaming you yesterday Sirius." Remus said quietly after a few minutes of silence had passed. Sirius only shook his head, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Nah, you were right, I should have protected Harry better."

Remus seemed to stiffen a little before he leant forward across the table so he could look at Sirius in the eye. Reluctantly Sirius looked upwards to meet his gaze.

"If that's the way you feel about it, then I am as much to blame as you." His voice was steady as he looked into the tired and defeated gray eyes, "As is the Order." He added as an afterthought. Sighing, both men came to a silent agreement that both were at blame and neither was not, seeing as Harry was not here with them and therefore somebody had to be at fault.

"Voldemort is strong; I'm worried that Harry won't be able to hold his own." Sirius muttered lowly as Remus slid back into his seat. He contemplated this for a while, looking into his tea and taking a measured sip.

"Harry is just as strong Sirius." He said slowly, as if he was trying to believe his own words, "And if he gets lost for a time we can lead him back."

Sirius nodded mutely and continued blowing gently on the hot tea before taking measured sips and grimacing a little- obviously not used to the muggle drink. It was small amount of time before Sirius spoke again.

"This tea is _shite_."

"Yep." Remus agreed,

"Firewhisky?"

"Firewhisky."

Neither bothered with concerning themselves about the time, if they had, maybe one of them would have felt a little ashamed but it was nobody but them and their misery.

xxx

Steven and Reeves didn't look so tough when they were shivering on their knees in front of the Dark Lord, in fact they looked rather pathetic to say the least, however cowardice was not up for debate at the moment as the woman-Leah herself looked like she was about to spew everywhere.

The three figures were still in their black robes, masks were gone as were their egos. She was the only one who remained standing, why though was still unclear.

The Dark Lord was stoic, tall and dark in his stance, he didn't tower over the woman much, her being over six foot at least, and her hair which had previously been perfectly styled in its pony tail was now hanging around her face and tumbling down her back, a small smudge of bloody stained the corner of her face and was the only detail that gave away the seriousness of the situation. The Dark Lord certainly didn't seem pleased.

"Why aren't you kneeling" he inquired with a tilt of his head, looking very much like a snake ready to strike.

Nervously the woman raised her head so that she looked into his red eyes. They glinted as they met with her brown ones but narrowed when she did not reply,

"I er- I knelt when I took your mark my Lord, I feel I do not need to reassure you with my loyalty unless it has been questioned by snivelling at your feet but instead reporting to you with more ease while standing and proving my unwavering loyalty."

Voldemort hummed in response, his eyes never leaving hers. He obviously found some truth there and remained tame.

"And your respect, how else would you show it to your Lord without kneeling?" He hissed moving around her so that he could inspect her from every angle.

"Looking you in the eye my Lord, as you may see my every truth. The moment I do not meet your eye and kneel before you is the moment I shall not be loyal or respectful."

The only sounds to be heard were Reeves pitiful whimpering as he shook where he knelt. The Dark Lord looked her in the eye for a moment before removing his wand from a holster on his hip.

"Crucio!"

The woman crumpled and screamed under his spell, but it was not a shrill cry, but one of endurance and fear. The Dark Lord held the curse for a minute before he withdrew his wand and allowed the woman to gather herself. He watched passively as she got to her feet, shaken but resolved in her words. She did not apologise.

"For you cheek." He said lowly but then reached out and lifted her chin with a finger. "However, you present a worthy argument," He paused and inspected her expression before continuing "and your loyalty in question remains strong, that filthy place did not taint your will, but it shall be tested child, and after that I shall decide whether or not you kneel before me. Is that understood?"

The woman nodded,

"Yes my Lord."

The Dark Lord looked away from her and back at the two men on the floor. His face was smooth, devoid of any expression apart from the small amount of disgust that shined in his eyes.

"Both of you may rise." He said softly with no small amount of danger in his tone. He was still furious over their obvious failure. When the two men had got to their feet, bowing lowly as they did to hide their shaking limbs, the Dark Lord looked down at a piece of parchment in his hands. His eyes then flickered up to look at the woman curiously; the gesture went unnoticed by her as she was looking at the two men in slight amusement.

"You informed me that Wilson was not at her home and in fact absent while her young child remained unprotected..." He paused slightly to pace before the three, "Had you even considered or was it that the information did not properly penetrate your tiny brains that the woman may have been dead?"

Reeves stuttered and his bulbous eyes wouldn't leave the floor, quivering in their sockets as he fearfully ignored the chance of redeeming himself. Steven was no better but his gaze had been caught within the lock of the Dark Lord's

"N-no- my Lord, we did not-" However the woman seemed to disagree on this particular point,

"If I could inject my Lord?" she spoke suddenly, as if she was trying to cover up for Steven's poor reply that was not calming their Lord. His eyes flickered over to her and he seemed to evaluate her entire being for just a second before inclining his head,

"I discovered fresh marks in the dust, tea rings on the side tables and footprints across the main hallway- the place may have been badly kept but it was defiantly lived in."

The Dark Lord considered this for a while before looking away from her and back to the other men.

"And you saw none of this yourselves? A mere child spotted this small detail before you both?"

Both men flinched while the woman huffed under her breath, clearly bothered by the fact that she had once again been referred to as a child.

"Pathetic." He spat and both of the men were at once rolling under the torture curse, watched over by the woman whose eyes glittered.

If one looked closer they would see the after effects of the Cruciatus curse racking the woman too, but she carefully concealed them before the occupants of the room, as if she were ashamed.

"Get up!" He hissed once he had withdrawn his wand and he watched as they dragged themselves to their feet. "I won't have this again, wake up the child."

In a far corner of the room, almost concealed by the shadows was the body of a child resting peacefully, blissfully unaware of the danger she was in. The two men staggered over to her and lifted her up onto her feet before bringing her back from unconsciousness.

The woman had turned to watch the interaction with sudden interest, her eyes roving over the small girl's face, a look of hesitation flashing behind her eyes before she could hide it. The Dark Lord had picked up on this as a small smile curled at the edge of his lips.

"You are uncomfortable?" He inquired, confident in his observation,

"I- its- yes my Lord." The woman relented after a small pause; she continued after noticing the questioning look in her Lord's eyes, "She is but an innocent- it makes me- er- uncomfortable."

The Dark Lord hummed in amusement before returning his gaze back to the child who stood shakily in the grip of Reeves and Steven, both of which looked relieved that they were no longer the centre of their Lord's attention.

The child was curious to say the least. She did not scream or struggle or even cry, instead she stared up in the gaze of the Dark Lord unblinking, and her sweet doe like eyes seemingly unyielding. It was indeed curious what a child could achieve through ignorance. The woman shifted once more and looked away from her, shivering slightly.

"The child is bait," The Dark Lord said slowly to the two men, "Your job is to make Wilson realise the consequences of not turning herself in. I will not have any more of this failure, she will come to me. You shall not fail me once again- any of you." His eyes lingered on the woman for a second before he looked away, "Take her to the dungeon and return here for the meeting." He dismissed and turned away from them. Reeves and Steven couldn't get out of the room quick enough, hardly bothering with the comfort of the snivelling child between them, or her fear for that matter.

The woman remained behind, recognising that he had not dismissed her as well. Before anything more could be said, a large group of rowdy Deatheaters apparated into the room, making the woman jump in surprise. All of them were sorting through some obvious disagreement and not much could be heard over the insistent talking. Bellatrix was part of the crowd but she easily moved away from the group to kneel before the Dark Lord. She was breathing heavily and her agitation was rolling off her in waves.

"My Lord- I am sorry for this disruption," she gasped between her breaths, "But your word was questioned by some of your lesser followers!"

The Dark Lord looked down at her in half amusement and irritation, calling for her to rise he asked,

"And in what context was my word questioned Bellatrix?" His voice hissed, seeming louder and colder before and effectively cutting off the other Deatheaters, all of which instantly dropped to their knees and bowed.

"My Lord- forgive us." One tried but with a flash of their Lord's wand he was blasted backwards,

"Silence!" he looked back at Bellatrix who seemed to be almost drooling over her Lord. "Continue Bella."

Smiling manically she did so, "They were debating over the rumours of Harry Potter being in your grasp my Lord." She said sweetly, casting dark looks towards the others, all of which seemed paler than usual.

"How so?" He inquired softly, his head tilting to the side.

"Well- my Lord-" Bellatrix seemed to hesitate here, "There has no word from the papers, or Dumbledore. Many question if you actually have the boy as your captive."

The Dark Lord remained quiet for a while, his eyes glinting as he took this in. He walked towards the rest of the group before turning on his heel to face Leah once more. She looked up feeling his need for eye contact.

"Go fetch the boy from my chambers child." He said silkily, smirking when some of the others looked outraged that she would be given such an important job, perhaps to make fools of them all in punishment for their doubt.

The woman seemed taken aback a little before she nodded and moved out from the room, making her way towards her Lord's chambers wondering what she was going to find when she got there.

_xxx_

For Harry Potter to say that he was more than a little surprised after a young woman burst into Voldemort's chambers would be a complete understatement. In fact it was rather an embarrassing understatement, as he had just managed to get free from the sticking that kept him in one of Voldemort's chairs, and he had been looking around for his shoes, feeling slightly foolish wondering around in his white fluffy socks, when the doors opened, making him jump and causing him to slip over on the highly polished floor.

"Shit!" he cursed as a dull throbbing encased his elbow which he had conveniently landed on. When he remembered the girl in the room his head shot up and he felt himself blushing, his face heating up under her gaze.

"Well he certainly wasn't joking then." She finally muttered after checking that the door was closed behind her. Crossing her arms over her chest she studied him and Harry realised that she was wearing Deatheater robes.

Scrambling to his feet he tried to make himself seem like less of a target and more of a challenge. In reality he thought he looked like a scruffy teenage boy with no shoes and no clue as to what was going on.

'_Hang on... I think I recognise her...'_ he thought slowly as he looked at her properly.

She was tall, almost as tall as Voldemort, and she had dark hair that hung around her face. Equally dark brown eyes glinted at him under perfectly shaped eye brows, one of which was raised higher than the other. She was slim and the deatheater robes hugged her, a cloak sat on her strong looking shoulders and he realised that one side hung lower than the other, as if someone had recently grabbed her by the shoulder.

It took him a moment to notice the blood stain on the side of her mouth and another second to realise that she was shaking.

'_Cruciatus?' _

"Are you alright?" he said before he could stop himself. The fact that she was young and he almost recognised her inspired a slight shard of sympathy for the woman. That was until she replied,

"I think the question here is what were you doing on the floor Potter? I hardly think you care about the welfare of Deatheaters." She was smirking at him now,

"So you are then, a Deatheater I mean?" Harry said slowly, trying to push away at the anger he could feel. She rolled her eyes at him and clenched her fists together as if she was trying to hide the fact that she was suffering.

"I already answered that question, however I am here to bring you to the main chamber, so I don't know- brush your hair up a bit and try your hardest not to look like an imbecile."

Harry stood looking at her with his mouth hanging open, when he realised what he must have looked like it snapped shut with a click. Ignoring the fear of why he was needed in the main chamber, he finally asked the question that had been plaguing him since he'd first seen her.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

The woman looked at him carefully, she didn't look that old really, and in fact she might have been in her late teens. "... You look too young to be a-"

"I'm twenty one for goodness sake!" she cut him off, raising her arms in annoyance and huffing loudly. "Perfectly legal to be a Deatheater alright?" she asked clearly pissed off, but her eyes softened slightly, "if being a Deatheater was legal in the first place..."

"So I know you from Hogwarts then? I must have been in first or second year right?"

"Perhaps, I was in Slytherin." She answered shortly, before casting a tempus charm to see the time. "We have to go, now. Or Volde- the Dark Lord shall become... Impatient." And with that she waved her wand at him and his arms tied themselves behind his back,

"Hey!" he complained loudly but before he could continue she had cut him off with a glare,

"I'm not stupid Potter, if I were you, I'd be thinking of every way to escape right about now. Behave yourself." She stalked over to him and grabbed at his arm, her fingers digging into his flesh.

'_Well actually I was too busy being confused by you to think of an escape plan...' _he thought blushing again.

"What about my shoes?" he questioned, hoping to stall her a little, but he also didn't want to look like a prat in front of Voldemort's lackeys.

"Do I look like I know where your shoes are?" she said slowly, he shook his head and let himself be pulled off and out of the room, totally forgetting about the paper that had been waiting for him on the table before the fireplace.

xxx

The main chamber was packed with Deatheaters, all wearing black and many with their silver masks concealing their faces. People like Bellatrix had no shame in hiding her face from him and she smirked at him, her heavy eye lips fluttering at him. Harry began to feel sick.

The Deatheaters had been murmuring but silence fell as they turned to look at him. Harry felt oddly exposed and he found it hard to keep his eyes up and ahead. The large crowd began to part for him and the woman Deatheater and the jeers began, muttered and gleeful.

Voldemort was sat on an elaborate chair, raised higher by a platform of a black marble. He looked bored as his eyes wondered over his followers, but when he realised that Harry had arrived he smiled and his eyes glinted.

The woman escorting him tugged him forward and threw him at Voldemort's feet, without his hands he could not stop himself from falling into a kneeling position, his knee caps screamed at him but he ignored the pain and tried to push away at the humiliation he could feel radiating off him. Deatheaters laughed and Harry could pick out Bellatrix's high pitched and childish giggle.

'_Certainly not right in the head that one...'_ he thought vaguely and glared when Voldemort laughed, obviously flitting through his thoughts once again.

"Well isn't this a nice picture?" Voldemort finally hissed, setting off his followers as they laughed at him again. Harry shifted on his knees and sat back a little so that it didn't seem like he was bowing as well. Voldemort's eyes narrowed at his movement but he didn't comment on it.

'_I'm not one of your bootlickers Riddle.'_ He thought loudly, knowing that Voldemort would be listening. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw a flash of anger in his eyes and Harry felt satisfied that he had repaid him the favour in some way.

Leaning forward in his chair, he studied Harry with a small smile on his face, his head titled before he glanced back at his followers.

"Have your suspicions been confirmed now?" he spat, his voice cold and making Harry shiver. His eyes were disinterested as if he was merely observing a bug on the floor. Harry had been used to this, Voldemort treating him the same in the grave yard, but now Voldemort studied him, _really_ studied him, as if he was some sort of project to the man. Harry hated it, as it made him feel unsettled and unsure of what was going to happen next.

The Deatheaters grovelled and apologised and Harry began to feel a little confused, however Voldemort seemed to realised this,

"My followers did not believe I had you as a guest Harry." He said softly, looking at him in amusement. Harry snorted,

"Pretty strange choice of words there Riddle." He spat, but this time he knew he had pushed it too far. Voldemort stood quickly and walked to him, kicking him harshly in the chest and forcing him over backwards. He then brandished his wand and,

"Crucio!"

And Harry was screaming. He rolled on the ground and arched his spine in agony. His head felt like it was going to split along his scar but all he could think of was how easily he had made Voldemort loose his cool. When the curse ended, he started laughing.

"That's not how one should treat his guests, is it Rid-" but the curse cut him off for another minute until he had no breath left for screaming. Voldemort withdrew his wand and watched as Harry sat up slowly, his muscles aching and his head pounding. He couldn't get his breath back to mock Voldemort any further but he thought he'd done a pretty good job already.

'_Someone's touchy today.'_ He thought snidely while spitting blood out of his mouth and at Voldemort's feet.

Growling, Voldemort hauled him up by his jumper to his feet; he leant in to hiss in his ear,

"Provoking me will do you harm, and as I know you still harbour those thoughts of escape, I'd advise you to stop before I decide that breaking both of your legs will keep you from leaving me."

Voldemort grabbed his chin roughly and made him look into his eyes. Harry's gaze was stony and he refused to look away. Voldemort smirked,

"So stubborn Potter." He said a little louder so that the Deatheaters could hear him. "Perhaps my followers could teach you some manners?"

In response they cheered and started removing their wands. Harry felt cold as he watched the men and woman advance on him and he almost backed into Voldemort, who chuckled.

"This isn't your punishment Potter." Voldemort said lowly to him before he flourished his wand and conjured a long black rope that looked scarily like a whip. He then threw it at the closest Deatheater with a grin at Harry.

"I want to hear his screams in my office." He said while stalking towards the exit, the Deatheaters parting like a black wave. "Don't kill him or permanently injure him." He added before he left, leaving Harry surrounded by the enemy, wands at his throat.

'_This doesn't look good...'_ he thought sarcastically before he made a break for it, resolving that if this was going to happen, he sure was not going to lie down and take it. The first Deatheater that tried to grab him met his fist and fell back and he dodged another two. _'Just think of it as practise'_ he reassured himself as he ducked under another fist and kicked another's shin.

'_Really really realistic practise...' _

Harry paused when he noticed the woman that had brought him in, she was staring at him from across the hall frozen her face pale, not making a move to stop him or aid him. She just stood tall in the shadows, barely keeping them from eating her up as they clung to her robes and face. Harry didn't have time to think about this further however as a Deatheater grabbed him from behind and knocked him over, grinning roguishly at him, revealing a mouth full of rotting teeth.

'_Eugh.' _Was Harry's last coherent thought, as the black swarmed up and over him.

xxx

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers, I deem you all worthy of my humblest apologies. In a simple phrase; newts are a bitch, especially in second year. **

**Now that's out of the way, I'd also like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I can't believe I've almost got 100 reviews in only four chapters! Thank you all so much. Some of your theories were good, but not right (; keep guessing as to what is going on, I do love to read what you guys think.**

**Here is chapter 5; I hope it's alright and not too confusing **

**JadedHowl~**

xxx

**Order of Realisation: The Rewrite**

**Summary: **AU 5th year onwards. Harry goes after Sirius to the ministry alone and when he is cornered by Voldemort hidden secrets are revealed, shocking all. "Well this changes everything." Voldemort finds out that Harry is a Horcrux and chaos ensues. A rewrite of "Order of Realisation"

**Disclaimer:** Characters and basic plot structure from beginning belong to J.K. Rowling, all else= mine.

**Warnings:** Voldemort and nasty Death eaters

**"Short and sour, and that which lives is now without power"**

**Order of Realisation chapter 5**

**Xxx**

"We're all living in a-"

"YELLOW SUBMARINE-"

"Ooh a-"

"YELLOW SUBMARINE-"

"Ooh a- wait, Remusy what even submarine is? Eh?"

Both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were inexplicably and thoroughly drunk, intoxicated, hammered, smashed, blotted and so on. The two men danced around the dingy kitchen at Grimmuald place, bottles raised above their heads and shirts UN buttoned. Ties were tied around their respective heads and most of the furniture had been knocked over either by a graceful dance manoeuvre gone wrong or just plain clumsiness.

Stopping in their revisit of marine machines through song, both men slumped down at the table in the middle of the room, Remus closely missing the chair completely.

It was late into the night, perhaps the early hours but neither of the pair seemed to feel tired, in fact their energy had only been renewed from the previous lifeless sulking they had inflicted upon themselves hours before. The rain had been hammering down for a long time now and the constant drumming was almost comforting to the men,

"Sirius- Siri, come on now, isn't it me who asks the questions?!" (1)

"Wha?" Sirius asked loudly, leaning over the table as if that would help him, Remus just waved him off,

"Muggle joke Siri!" He snickered before sighing loudly and slumping back into his seat. The man in question just shrugged and grinned roguishly at him, reaching for another bottle and passing one over to Remus.

Sirius then searched the small room for a bottle opener, forgetting that he was a competent wizard that had a wand, which at the time, was stuck conveniently behind his ear.

"Meugh- Kreature 'as probably hidden the damn thing from us again- KREATURE!" He hollered, tiling slightly out of his chair. There was silence for a moment before there was a sickening crack and the house elf appeared before them. His sudden appearance had jolted the dosing Remus who promptly fell off his chair.

Through Sirius's barking laughter, the front door banged frantically, which ultimately, set off his mother's portrait who began screaming, her curtains flung widely open with the noise.

Both men winced and scrambled to their feet before rushing rather badly up the stairs to the main entrance of the house.

Stumbling, Remus ran to the door while Sirius struggled to shut the curtains.

"Sirius-" Remus's voice was steady, uneasiness rudely ridding his system of the alcohol. "The door- are we expecting anyone?"

Sirius, who had managed to silence his mother looked pale as he shook his head.

"Well, it can't be anyone who does know this location, so no need to worry right?" Remus said slowly,

"Right." Sirius agreed reluctantly. They both jumped when the door banged again and a voice could be heard from the other side it vaguely sounded as if someone was cursing Sirius.

"Well that sounds familiar..." Sirius said with an edge of familiarity in his voice. He coughed slightly to clear his throat before stepping closer to the door. "I'll open it."

Remus stared at him for a few seconds before nodding and backing away from the door, recognising that stubborn glint in his friend's eyes.

The rush of the rain increased in noise when the door was flung open to reveal a sodden wet woman. At seeing Sirius she rushed forward and flung her arms around him, sending him stumbling back inside. The woman kicked the door closed behind her and they were hidden from the rain once more.

Sirius had managed to extract himself from the woman and was breathing angrily. Remus had his wand out in seconds but was easily disarmed by the woman as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Blonde hair stuck to her face and blue eyes stared out at them both.

After a pause, shock flittered across Sirius's face,

"Toria?!" He whispered incredulously, his wand lowering and breathing out heavily. Remus looked between the pair his eyes narrowed.

"I told you not to call me that Sirius, my name is Victoria." The blonde woman said calmly, her face strained as if she was doing something that went against her every instinct.

"What are you doing here?! I- I thought you were dead!" Sirius practically yelled

"And last I heard you were incarcerated in Azkaban." She quipped easily, moving from one foot to the other. "And to why I'm here... I need your help."

Sirius searched her face for some sort of emotion but could not find anything, the only thing that gave her away was her posture, which was cautious, as if she was waiting for someone to attack her.

"Sirius- who-" Remus tried but was cut off,

"Perhaps we should go and sit down?"

Victoria nodded tightly and led their way back down to the kitchen as if she had known the house for years.

When they were all settled in the kitchen around the table, Remus could take a closer look at the woman. She was attractive, that was clear, however it was in a pure blood way. Her features were chiselled, a straight nose sat under cool icy blue eyes. She was pale and deep shadows sat under her cheek bones. Her hands were slim and flawless as they clenched together in front of her. Eyes glittering, she spoke,

"I need your help, because I didn't know anyone else who I could turn to and when I heard about your escape I always knew I could come here with the chance that you may have taken refugee here."

Sirius nodded carefully, his eyes considering,

"I was told you and the rest of you were killed, because-" he paused and swallowed, "because of him and his involvement with Voldemort."

Victoria barely concealed a flinch as she looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry, my daughter-"

"She's still alive?!" Sirius gaped,

"No, not her. She died along with her father." Victoria bit out, her face remaining unmoving, but her eyes revealed a shard of pain.

Sirius flinched violently and Remus peered at him curiously, but he avoided his gaze, favouring the table. Shuddering slightly, he let out a breath and looked up. Victoria was looking over his shoulder steadily before she blinked and then glanced at Remus.

"My second daughter- Beth- she's gone missing from our home."

"Wait, you were pregnant again?"

"Yes, just before it happened, she now lives with me- lived" she added unsteadily "I'm an unspeakable Sirius, that's why we had to disappear, he wanted my knowledge and I couldn't let him have it without a fight."

Remus was watching them intently and his eyes were wide with the information she had jus provided. If she was telling the truth, perhaps Voldemort had truly been after her. His head snapped up suddenly and he stared at Sirius, who had turned in time to look at him.

"If Voldemort has her... Then-"

"Harry- she could be with Harry."

Remus turned back to Victoria,

"Mrs Wilson, we'd be happy to help. Tell us everything you know."

**Xxx**

Potter was gritting his teeth, his eyes closed as he was hit again. Feeling distinctly sick, the woman death eater took a half step back and paused when one of the circle glanced over at her and then grinned at the sight of her pale face. These were the kind of people that she had tried to avoid in her past; they were malicious and lived for other people's pain.

She on the other hand, who could not deny her dark affinity, did not enjoy watching innocents suffer. She had no qualms about watching any of the death eaters in pain, but innocents...

The entire scene was making her head spin and before she could stumble, she had slipped into the shadows and left through the door.

The cool air in the corridor did nothing to lighten the feeling in her head and before she knew what was going on, she had fallen against the wall and slid to the floor. Gripping her head in her hands, dark hair covered her face as she tucked her chin to her chest. Gritting her teeth together, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she stilled, falling to the floor as if she was dead.

During the entire event her magic had flared unexpectedly and drawn the attention of the Dark Lord.

**Xxx**

Voldemort stood in the corridor outside of the main chamber, having rushed from his office when he felt the magical disturbance. He was angry, perhaps his followers had pushed Potter's limits with their games and his magic had struck out to protect him.

But instead, upon arriving outside the main chamber, he had not found the connection with Potter strained, but stumbled across a female dressed in death eater robes. In fact it was the same woman that had openly defied him in front of those worthless half breeds he had used to locate the unspeakable.

She was lying awkwardly on the floor as if she had dropped suddenly. He didn't need to get any closer to see if she was still alive as her breathing was jumpy and there was a sheen if sweat above her brow. It looked as if she was having a nightmare; her eyes flickering behind her eyelids.

Normally, he wouldn't have taken any interest in his ranks, but something about this woman was a little different. Her background was... strange and there were too many normal variables included in her tale that had brought her to him. He had thought that she was lying, but at the time it had mattered not. Now however... Perhaps it was worth looking into.

Considering his options, he decides to test the barriers of her mind, as they would be weakened in this state. Diving forward into her mind, Voldemort was pleasantly surprised to find that he could not access much but the surface state of her mind, which presently seemed to be in turmoil.

Withdrawing, Voldemort stared down at the woman. She was very interesting indeed. Humming lowly, he grasped at his wand, smiling faintly at the feel of it on his palm before pointing it at the unsuspecting victim. She rose from the floor and moved towards him. Deciding upon what he was going to do, he spun on his heel and walked back to his office, the hovering girl following after him.

**Xxx**

The main chamber was empty apart from a teenage boy, who hung from a frame in the middle of the room. His head was lowered and the little light that lit the room glinted off his bloody back. There were deep lacerations, horrifically crimson in comparison to his pale and waxy skin. His shirt was in tatters on the floor and his trousers were scuffed at the knees, the only thing still covering him.

His groan was the first thing to break the silence,

"Holy crap" Harry muttered, his eyes bleary as they flickered open. He hummed in surprise when he found that his glasses were still on his face.

Stretching slowing, he hissed in apparent pain but continued getting to his feet. Both of his arms were bound to the frame around him and his legs had been dragging along the floor. Pins and needles hardly bothered him as he stood up and rolled his shoulders experimentally. They ached, and there was a dull burning that warned him of infection. Frowning slightly he wondered why he had not been tended too. Perhaps the Death eaters had got bored and left him there? None the less he found it difficult to believe that they would disobey a direct order from their Lord and master.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Casting his mind back, he realised that he could not remember much of the last few hours. He pretty sure what they had done to him, but most of the memories were numb to him. The only thing that brought him satisfaction was that he clearly remembered not screaming.

_'I bet old snake face was disappointed.' _

Harry looked around the chamber; trying to pick out any figures in the shadows, his memory casting back to the female Death eater he had spotted before everything had gotten a little blurry. Seeing nothing, he looked down at his feet and snorted when he saw his previously white socks covered in red blotches.

Testing the ropes again he wondered whether he had exhausted them with his little practise session. Harry frowned darkly as he thought about how easily t hey had overwhelmed him. On the other hand, he didn't have a wand and he wasn't exactly in top nick.

Resolving to practise more muggle fighting in the future, Harry started thinking about how he could get out of his predicament. He couldn't use magic, and his strength was pretty much shot of r the next couple of hours, but if he didn't do something soon then he would get too weak to hold himself up on his feet. He needed to bandage his back and then perhaps see if he could find a way out, seeing as he had been conveniently left alone for a while now. Perhaps he would be lucky and not see any of the death eaters for the next few hours.

He could feel himself getting irritated at the thought of Voldemort's servants, and somewhere in his chest, something flickered. He felt warm all of a sudden, and the aches he felt from before dulled slightly.

_'What the-'_

Before he could even verbalise his surprise, the ropes around his wrists suddenly gave way and he yelped before falling over onto his face, free from his restraints.

Groaning he turned over before yelling as his back came into contact with the dark flooring. He flipped himself over and in the process did not hear the door open and close. Breathing heavily his head pounding, it was not till the figure was standing near him that he realised someone else was in the chamber.

"You seriously expect me to do something about this?" a smooth and mellow voice asked silkily, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

_'No way...' _

Opening his eyes slowly, he warily sat up. There standing above him was Tom Riddle, in all his teenage glory, smirking at him handsomely.

"What the f-"

"Language Harry." he cut over him, pushing his dark hair out of his equally dark eyes, shooting him a grin and flashing white teeth.

"What the hell are you doing here?! How- what?!"

"So eloquent Harry, oh how I missed that."

Glowering at the boy, Harry tried getting to his feet. "I wouldn't do that Harry, you'll only make it worse." Riddle said slowly, his eyes analytical as he took his wounds in.

"What do you care? How are you even here?" Harry spat at him, but remained on the floor for a moment. "I destroyed you in the chamber of secrets!"

Tom looked at him dryly,

"I don't doubt that you did, however, that isn't the same version of me. I'm older now, smarter, and definitely better looking-" Harry snorted loudly and he glared at him, eyes darkening scarily, but he smirked. "I'm from the locket, brother."

Harry stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"No-nu-uh. Not true. We are not brothers!" Tom huffed impatiently, but his face remained blank, not revealing any of his emotions.

"I suppose you wouldn't understand." he muttered and then his eyes widened as Harry tried getting to his feet again, this time with anger and confusion fuelling him. The blood quickly rushed to his head and he stumbled.

A hand shot out and grabbed him, curling around his forearm in a sickeningly soft grip.

_'How-'_

"Get off of me." he said lowly and glared when Tom did not remove his hand. "I can stand on my own thanks!" tugging but having no luck. Tom's grip had tightened significantly and he stared at Harry, his eyes raking over his face, as if searching for something.

"I can touch you, that's-"

"pedo-ish?"

"-no... That's not even a word you moron... Could the other Tom physically touch you?" he asked, his face considering.

"No- not really."

"Not really?" he pressed, his hand tightening on his arm until it almost hurt.

"Well I suppose so; he moved my hair out of the way of my scar." Harry said, feeling a little uncomfortable with the intense look on his face.

"It must be the connection then." Tom said sharply, loosening his hold, but not letting go entirely.

"What connection?"

Harry thought about his scar, but it seemed more than this, something else entirely. Tom looked back at him again thoughtfully. His dark eyes glittered amusedly and Harry began to feel a little frustrated.

"He hasn't told you has he?" he asked softly, a smile on his lips,

"Told me what?" Harry demanded, shaking his arm in Tom's grip. Tom only flashed him another grin and shook his head.

"I believe the phrase goes something along the lines of - 'ignorance is bliss'?" Harry swore loudly and glared, "Perhaps not then." he said before chuckling.

"What are you even doing here?" Harry asked heatedly.

"My brother was in pain, I sensed he needed help." Tom said neatly, as if this was obvious.

Ignoring the mention of bothers, Harry looked at the taller boy with a brow raised. Tom just smirked at his response and turned sharply, before dragging him towards the doors.

"Come on, I'll heal your back for you, it's already infected."

Harry pulled him to a stop and frowned,

"Okay, now I'm really weirded out. Why would you heal me?", Tom gave him a frustrated look,

"I thought that had been made obvious." he said shortly, tugging on his arm again.

"Well clearly not then." he replied getting irritated again. Why was it that the teenage version of Voldemort's managed to irk him more than his elder counterpart? Perhaps it was the human side that bugged him. It made him different and therefore he couldn't, or rather wouldn't see him as Voldemort yet. He was just a kid at the moment, well, one that had already murdered his father, but a kid none the less...

"As much as I enjoy seeing you suffer-" Harry snorted cynically, " I would rather be the cause of your harm rather than someone else." Tom's eyes glittered with anger as he glanced at his back once again.

"You are too kind, please stop, you're making me blush." Harry bit out, trying to control his temper.

"Are you sure that's the reason why you're blushing?" Tom said suddenly, his voice low as he stepped closer to him, his warm breath washing over Harry's face. Immediately, heat rose to his face and he tried to take a step back. Tom matched him by taking another step forward, but this time he raised a hand to the back of his neck and leaned in closer, his eyes boring into his own.

"Tom-"

"Hmm?" His eyes darkened and Harry panicked.

"What-er, what are you doing?" He managed, straining away from Tom as much as he could.

"What does it look like?" Tom whispered, leaning closer still.

"Tom, get off me." Harry said quickly, his panic revealed in his voice.

"Make me." And he ducked his head, titling Harry so that he could have access to his lips,

"Tom stop!" He gasped, pushing at Tom, his heart racing. Said teenage dark lord halted, and his eyes flickered up to meet his.

"Frustrating isn't it, Not being in control?" Tom suddenly stepped away from him, leaving Harry feeling suddenly cold. "That's how I feel when you defy me."

"What-"

"If you want to continue doing it, consider yourself warned." And with that he turned and strode towards the door. Harry was breathing heavily

_'Was that a threat? Bloody hell, Tom Riddle was hitting on me!'_

Feeling distinctly horrified, Harry shook his head. Tom had managed to effectively assert his authority with his actions, and because of it, Harry felt reluctant to aggravate the boy further.

_'For now...'_ He thought

Reluctantly he followed after the other boy, the chamber door swinging shut behind him and echoing.

Xxx

**Sorry about the lack of content in this chapter, I think this is my shortest one yet, but I thought you would prefer getting out another chapter sooner rather than later.**

**(1) I do know the time in which these novels were based, but lets pretend that the ipad exists and the siri tool is also in motion, I found that hilarious when it was announced. **

**I hope you enjoyed that and please excuse my mistakes, still no beta on the scene! let me know what you think of the events of this chapter. I was so tempted to reveal more info on Victoria Wilson, leave me a review telling me your theories, as ever they are extremely valuable and interesting (:**

**JadedHowl~**

**P.S I was also wondering if any of you readers read my other stories, such as my one on James Potter? I feel as if I have neglected it but can't decide which story has a higher priority.**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers, sorry for not updating sooner, but my best friend was in a car accident which was pretty distracting. Plus I had a job interview today so I've been stressing about that for a while. Anyways, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate you guys leaving your thoughts, they keep me going!**

**To Miss888: Yes Harry was talking to a horcrux, it mentions earlier that he is from the locket which Voldemort has retrieved from the cave for confirmation that Harry really is a horcrux. I hope that clears some stuff up for you! (: **

**Enjoy chapter 6, things are starting to happen, next chapter will be packed with action I just couldn't fit it in this chapter because I wanted to give you an update and the word count would have gone insane. **

**JadedHowl~**

**P.S there is a memory in this chapter, it shall be written in italics!**

xxx

**Order of Realisation: The Rewrite**

**Summary:**AU 5th year onwards. Harry goes after Sirius to the ministry alone and when he is cornered by Voldemort hidden secrets are revealed, shocking all. "Well this changes everything." Voldemort finds out that Harry is a Horcrux and chaos ensues. A rewrite of "Order of Realisation"

**Disclaimer:** Characters and basic plot structure from beginning belong to J.K. Rowling, all else= mine.

**Warnings:** Tom?

**"Short and sour, and that which lives is now without power"**

**Order of Realisation- chapter 6**

The dark lord's office was freezing, elaborately decorated and downright Slytherin, with forest green drapes and seats. Here and there silver could be seen, on the desk edging, window frames and the magnificent quill that stood off set to the main part of the desk. In reality it was a lot like his main chambers, from what the woman had seen when she had collected the Potter boy hours earlier. In fact, now that she sat up properly from the chase, it could have well of been the next day. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious for, but upon waking her blood had frozen in her veins. It was clear that she had no idea why she was here and how she had been moved here.

The last thing she had remembered was sitting in the corridor, her head feeling lighter and lighter.

And now she was here.

The door clicked open and she leapt to her feet, wand out in seconds, only to be met with a vaguely amused looking Dark Lord. Shakily she lowered her wand and bowed her head a little for respect. He nodded silently back at her before taking out his own wand and flicking it so that the door slammed shut behind him. He gestured for her to take a seat opposite and after a moment of hesitation she complied. Sitting carefully she resisted the urge to shiver and cross her arms over her chest. She blinked and reluctantly looked up at her Lord who seemed to be analysing her carefully, holding her breath she met his gaze and for a second it seemed like he knew what she was thinking. Smirking he leant back in his chair and considered her.

"How are you feeling... Leah?" He asked coldly, his eyes roaming over her face.

Feeling her heart pulse painfully in her chest, she swallowed. The use of her name from his lips was surreal and unnerving and it was clear that he preferred to call his servants by their first name, but seeing as she wouldn't take hers he did not know of it.

She nodded slowly before understanding that he wanted a verbal response. She blushed and tried to explain,

"Yes my Lord, I am quite well." She wanted to ask how she had gotten here but she supposed that was just asking for it. Se reminded herself that she was not to question him; it was disrespectful and certainly wouldn't end well for her.

"Good." He answered sharply before sitting forward and leaning towards her, his eyes glittering.

Her heart clenching, she swallowed slowly and waited.

**xxx**

The great hall was buzzing with its usual hue of teenage chattering; however today there was an undercurrent of stress. These days the stress wasn't always related to assignments being due the next class, or the upcoming exams, but instead to the war. There was an imminent shadow over the school body, all houses were subdued, even Slytherin, who tended to keep their head down. The reason for this sudden change was due to a missing student, one that had caused a great deal of shock.

Harry Potter had only been missing for two days roughly but the students had realised the enormity of the situation. They had all read the papers, seen the pictures of Death eaters cursing Aurors and civilians, and the dark mark had been hanging above all their heads with a glaring obviousness.

It was hard to deny that Voldemort was back. Although Umbridge still tried her damndest to 'ensure order'.

She was sat now at the head table, buttering her toast accurately to all four corners before layering on some sweet strawberry jam. She even had a slight smile on her face as she studiously ignored the torrent of emotions that swept the hall in front of her.

Professor McGonagall was glancing at the woman in pink every so often, watching with intelligent eyes as if she was waiting for something to happen. Perhaps she wanted the 'headmistress' to address the students, to reassure them as Dumbledore would have done if he were around.

Severus Snape was just as tense as he sat studying the students, ignoring the food around him and sipping from his goblet from time to time. You could not tell for sure but it seemed like the Potions master was watching a certain pair of students at the Gryffindor. His obsidian eyes would glint as he tore his gaze from his Slytherins and inspected the Gryffindor, a frown marring his face.

Over the chink of cutlery and murmurs of the others, Ron and Hermione sat like zombies. Both were pale and their eyes were blood shot. Ron's freckles stood out on his face and Hermione's eyes had turned from a chocolate brown to a dull mud looking colour. They mechanically ate, although both only nibbled on toast every so often and ignored the luxurious foods that surrounded them. Around the pair, others watched on worriedly. Neville Longbottom ate nervously while glancing at Ron and Ginny would try and engage Hermione in conversation at certain intervals, but so far had failed miserably.

Neither had slept since the news, both took a seat in the common room in the evening, ignoring everything else but each other and the fireplace in front of them. If they had not finished their exams everyone was sure that they would have seen them both fail. Lessons were coming to a close but they had refused to attend classes with Umbridge after the speech she had made hours after Harry had disappeared.

This afternoon the Hogwarts Express was arriving in Hogsmead and they would all board it without Harry. There was emptiness in the Gryffindor tower, it gaped at them, full of darkness and worry, but none acknowledged it. For if it was acknowledged, the questions would come, the suspicions and the fears. For now denial was the most comforting, even if it gave everything a fake sheen.

The Great Hall began to slowly empty, the tables cleaned themselves and removed plates and cutlery as the students stood to move onto their dorms. It was only when Ginny brushed her brother's shoulder that he realised that they were all going back to Gryffindor tower to pack up their belongings. He huffed slightly and tapped Hermione on the wrist. Her head shot up in surprise and then she looked around before nodding at him and rising. They moved towards the exit and met with Luna Lovegood in the entrance hall. Luna put her hand on Ron's shoulder and murmured something to him and he sighed. She looked at Hermione and gripped her hand lightly before giving her a hug and then moving on her way, to the Ravenclaw tower.

In the Gryffindor common room both Hermione and Ron went up to their dorms to collect their trunks, they had packed those days ago, leaving out only the necessities.

Ron stood in the fifth year boy's dorm, ignorant to the watchful gazes of his dorm mates as they moved quietly around their respective beds. Ron sat heavily on his own bed and looked at the one next to him. It was centre of the room, opposite the door and next to a window that looked down on the grounds. They hangings had been drawn back and a trunk sat on the bed.

Ron had made sure that all of Harry's possessions had been collected and carefully placed in the trunk. Harry's wand and glasses were absent and at the time that had reassured Ron that at least his best friend had something to defend himself with. Now though, the silence after Harry's disappearance was lingering, it was unnerving to say the least, and Ron was starting to lose his strong will. He frowned before shrinking both his own and Harry's trunk before placing them in his pocket.

Leaving the dorm, he made his way back down the stairs and into the common room where Ginny and Hermione were waiting for him. When they saw him his sister offered a smile, which he failed to return. They looked around the common room last time, Hermione's eyes lingering on Harry's favourite chair before she looked away quickly.

Leaving the castle was surreal; normally it would have them chatting happily about the year, Hermione asking about the exam questions and Harry trying his best not to look glum at the thought of returning to his relatives. The Dursley's had been notified about Harry's disappearance, Dumbledore had gone to see them so after Harry was pronounced missing.

According to Sirius it had gone strangely. Sirius had been quiet for the last couple of days, he had been with Remus at headquarters and they had received a letter from them both late last night. It was obvious that Remus had written it, but he had mentioned that Dumbledore had passed through letting them know the situation with Harry's relatives. Apparently Petunia hadn't taken it very well.

The walk down to the station was quiet this year, only broken up with an incident with Draco Malfoy,

"Oi, Weasley! You miss Pot head?"

Ron had faltered in his step but Hermione had laid a hand on his forearm and he looked at her before nodding and continuing on towards the train. Draco had seen the encounter and he smirked,

"At least you got a girl out of it eh? Shame about it being a mudblood but-"

Draco was cut off when Hermione stopped sharply and turned. Draco, who had not been expecting this almost walked into her. He stopped and looked down at her in surprise. Hermione's eyes were burning, her face blushing in anger.

"Shame about you being a stuck up ferret boy Draco, I really feel for the girl that ends up with you."

Draco spluttered indignantly but Hermione hadn't finished,

"With all the blood running to your fat head, it'll be a wonder if you can please any girl you're with."

All that had overheard Hermione burst out laughing and Draco turned a slight purple colour before leaning down to Hermione. His face was plain and he didn't lash out, instead he just whispered something in her ear before standing straight again and moving on past her, a strange expression on his face.

Hermione had frozen her eyes wide. Ron tugged on her arm to wake her from her daze and she looked over at him.

"You alright 'Mione?"

She nodded slowly and gave him a small smile as she realised the stir she had caused, those around her were giving her comforting smiles and winked at her bemusedly.

"Yes, I think I am Ron."

**xxx**

It was light outside now, the rays making their way through the gloom of Grimmauld Place and settling on the dusty surfaces of the old house. In the kitchen sat Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, they were opposite each other and had their heads bowed over a steaming mug.

On the floor above lay another figure; a woman. Her white blonde hair covered most of her face, hiding her closed eyes. She was curled up on an old sofa, breathing slowly and deeply, lost in the realms of sleep.

"The train comes back today doesn't it?" Remus asked roughly back in the kitchen. Sirius nodded slowly but didn't comment. He looked horrible, dark shadows under his eyes and his hair sticking up in every direction possible.

Remus fidgeted for about a minute until he snapped,

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Looking up at him, Sirius cast a glance upwards before sighing and sitting back in his chair.

"You want to know the deal with Victoria?"

"Well yeah, seeing as she bloody well stormed the place, dropped a few names and then collapsed on the couch, yeah I do!"

Sirius raised a placating hand,

"Okay okay, cool off. Toria is an old family friend." He explained, frowning a little,

"You don't have family friends Sirius, you hated your family."

"Yeah I know, but she was different."

Remus raised one brow.

"We used to meet at these pureblood gatherings when we were younger...

_..._

_Sirius was bored, he couldn't stand this time of year; where old pureblood families would gather together to blow up their egos. The Malfoy family was there and Sirius could see Lucius sticking up his nose as he talked to another familiar looking man. _

"_Sirius! Oi!" Regulus called at him from over his mother's shoulder. Sirius ignored him, slouching in his seat and gaining a glare from his father, who sat across the table from him. _

"_Shove off Reg." He muttered under his breath but his brother stopped calling him so he guessed that he had heard. 'Good' he thought, 'the way he acted today... he doesn't deserve my attention.' _

_People were dancing and it was getting late into the evening, past the time when men were more dignified but instead a little drunk and leering. Both his mother and father moved towards the dance floor and Sirius noticed that his brother had disappeared. _

_Shrugging, Sirius thought that this was probably the best time to slip away for a bit, so he could clear his head. Jumping down from his seat he backed away from the dance floor and towards the exit. Before he could take more than one step he collided with someone. On pure instinct he turned around and grabbed the person, but he slipped on his dress robes and pushed him and the other over onto the floor. _

"_Ouch!" an indignant voice shouted from under him. Looking down he recognised someone vaguely familiar. _

"_Who are you?" he asked stupidly, not realising he was pressing the girl into the floor. She had white blond hair that was in curls tonight. She was relatively pale and had large silvery blue eyes, they flashed angrily at him. _

"_Who am I? Get off me you twat!" she said sharply and before he could even comprehend what was going on, the girl had pushed him off so that he rolled over on the floor. Scrambling up hurriedly, he took in the form of a tall girl, just smaller than him, as she brushed off the dirt on her crimson dress robes._

"_What were you doing standing behind me?!" Sirius asked loudly, feeling his own anger rise. He was so embarrassed!_

"_Me? You've got to be kidding me! You walked into me!" the girl said haughtily. Sirius growled, _

"_And I wouldn't have if you hadn't been sneaking around in the shadows!" he retorted and the girl raised her brow at him, _

"_Oh yeah, and what were you doing then?" she questioned. Sirius stood a little taller; he wasn't going to be bossed around like some idiot by one of these pathetic pure blooded beasts. _

"_I was getting out of here, the hot air coming out of these people's heads was making me overheated." He crossed his arms across his head, waiting for her to scowl at him, or look down on him for trying to be a little different. Instead the girl's eyes softened, _

"_Don't get me started." And then she grinned. _

_... _

"Every year after that we used to sneak outside and bitch about all the people we couldn't stand. We were both sixteen when her parents were killed. She didn't turn up at the next ball and I didn't hear from her for a long time. It was when she was married with a child that I heard from her one last time before her husband was killed."

"Why was he killed"? Remus questioned softly, noticing the darkening of Sirius's eyes.

"He was a follower of Voldemort and I just assumed that she was one with him. I was furious with her, that she had gone against everything we had both talked to passionately about. I didn't want her dead though, especially seeing as her child died as well..." Sirius trailed off, his voice going a little strange before he cleared his throat.

"Well I suppose you've caught up now?" A hoarse voice said from the door. Both men jumped and looked over to see Victoria standing in the doorway looking ruffled.

"Er-" Sirius started, blushing a little,

"There's a man in the hallway with a very long beard, said he wanted to talk to you." She mumbled before sitting down next to Remus. Both men looked at each other quickly, "He did say it was important." She muttered before putting her head on the table and sighing tiredly. Remus stood quickly and Sirius followed, both wondering what had happened now.

**xxx**

Harry hissed when his scar ached suddenly and Tom looked up at him sharply.

Harry had been led by him back to some elaborate room with a little resistance on his part, but all Riddle had to do was throw him up against a wall and push his knee between his legs and Harry was ready to follow his orders again for now.

Tom had opened the door to the room and glanced at Harry, his eyes gleaming before stepping aside to offer Harry clearance. He didn't like exposing his back to the boy but he felt it was better than Riddle manhandling him inside.

"What is it?" He asked warily, bringing Harry back to now. He blinked before he realised that he had even spoken to him.

"Nothing." He muttered, looking away from Riddle's questioning eyes.

He glanced around at the enormous room around him and scowled, to Harry it was still a prison no matter how lavishly decorated it was. The room was predominantly black with a contrast of silver ornaments and splashes of deep crimson. Harry smiled; he could imagine this was the common room if he squinted his eyes so that they were almost shut.

At the centre of the room was a large double bed, fit for five with room around the edges, Harry groaned, Riddle glancing at him curiously, when he saw the comfy looking pillows and sheets, but he looked away again refraining from giving into Voldemort's luxuries.

To the right of the bed there was a large sofa facing a warm looking fire, there was a coffee table with parchments and books upon it and Harry frowned, wondering if Voldemort expected him to do homework.

'_It couldn't get any worse'_Harry thought grimly at the image of Voldemort marking his work with a sharp quill and blood red ink, no, scratch that, blood for ink. Harry shivered and pushed that image away.

"Stupid Voldemort, with his stupid nice room making me all confused and tired." Harry muttered lowly, but Riddle chuckled in response, not a few moments later the room plunged into darkness, even the fire turned into nothing but an empty space. Harry tried to make anything out but the darkness had successfully blinded him. Harry had been waiting for a catch like this,

"Harry?" Tom called, clearly amused.

"Oh crap..." Harry tensed up and waited for something to happen, all he could hear was his shallow breathing and the ticking of a clock from somewhere in the room. Just as he thought nothing was going to happen, all hell broke loose.

The wind picked up at an alarming rate and Harry struggled to remain standing, before he could even figure out what was going on, something wrapped tightly around his ankle and pulled him over and onto his back. The air rushed out of him and he struggled to take a breath as he was dragged across the highly polished floor towards a dark hole in the wall across the room. The light began to flicker and Harry was too disorientated to stop himself from being slammed against the bed post as the tugging on his ankle grew vicious.

"Hey!" he yelled, ignoring the sound of Tom laughing, and leant down to his ankle to try and remove whatever it was that held onto him so tightly. He fiddled around and barely made out what looked like a curtain tie in the flickering light. He huffed as he tried to untie it, only to be stopped by another one grabbing him around his left wrist. It yanked away his hand each time he tried to release himself. He growled and muttered "Stupid curtain tie."

In response the curtain tie jerked his hand so that he punched himself in the face.

Riddle laughed again.

Finally Harry had enough and yelled,

"STOP!"

At once the lights went back on and the fire started to flicker merrily as if laughing at Harry's misfortune. The curtain tie around his wrist retracted and returned to its rightful place but the one wrapped around his ankle did not move at all. Harry glared at it and spat, "Did you not here me?"

In return the tie pulled upwards quickly, Harry yelped as he was hauled up into the air. He hung up-side-down and swung a little, turning in small circles as he did. Harry moaned to himself before muttering bitterly,

"I knew it was too good to be true."

His glasses slipped off his nose and fell to the floor. Harry closed his eyes and let his arms fall limply, there was nothing he could do for now and he was too exhausted to pull himself up and try to release himself once more. The room grew a little colder all of a sudden and Harry opened his eyes, only to be faced with Tom's amused up-side-down face. Harry yelped in shock,

"Bloody hell!" and jerked away from the figure as he laughed at him.

"What are you doing up there Harry?" Tom asked in a mischievous tone, watching with round eyes and a raised brow. Harry tried to catch his breath and threw a small glare at teenage boy across from him.

"Don't even ask-"

But he was cut off when the curtain tie suddenly released him and let him fall. Lying on the ground, looking up at Riddle, Harry groaned and rubbed his head, "This bloody room!" he said exasperated and he waited for something to happen. When nothing did he hauled himself from the floor and made his way over to the sofa by the fire. To followed after him but said nothing, smirking silently to himself.

They were silent for a while, both sitting on the sofa looking at the fire.

"Aren't I talented?" Tom finally said, his eyes dancing with mirth. Harry turned slowly to look at him, but before he could explode the door banged open.

Harry jumped to his feet and tried to grab his wand, but it was missing. Turning around he faced two Death eaters at the door.

"Our Lord requires your presence." One said coldly, moving towards him. He backed off and glanced over at Riddle only to realise that he was no longer there.

**xxx**

**P.S.S Some of you may have recognized a bit of this chapter from my old version of OoR. I hope you enjoyed **

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, if you were celebrating. I had a traditional one of arguments and too much mulled wine!**

**Here's the next chapter. I had hoped to complete the whole scene, but the word count was pretty high and I didn't want to the chapter to ramble on for too long. There's plenty of action in the chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**I'm also going to address some comments about pairings. There will be some, but not always canon ones. They are inspired by J K Rowling though, so I don't feel too strange about writing some characters together. **

**To add to this, I know there have been some people wondering why I have OCs. I wanted to reassure that these characters have full backgrounds and influence in this story, and they are not about to become main characters or fall in love with Harry or any of that cliché nonsense. They are important to the story line, but there is no need to feel put off if they are mentioned.**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!**

**~JadedHowl**

**XXX**

**Order of Realisation: The Rewrite**

**Summary:**AU 5th year onwards. Harry goes after Sirius to the ministry alone and when he is cornered by Voldemort hidden secrets are revealed, shocking all. "Well this changes everything." Voldemort finds out that Harry is a Horcrux and chaos ensues. A rewrite of "Order of Realisation"

**Disclaimer:** Characters and basic plot structure from beginning belong to J.K. Rowling, all else= mine.

**Warnings:** Voldemort, Death eaters and an unbeta'd chapter!

"_He will clasp the broken chain, closer when we meet again"_

**Order of Realisation-chapter 7**

Tension can be a great tool to some, and a hindrance to others, and in fact it is an occurrence that can make many very uncomfortable. Unfortunately for Harry, this phenomenon seemed rather unknown to most Death eaters, as well as the preference for personal space.

He was currently walking down a dark hallway, with green marble floors and sliver framed windows, which strangely, were boarded up tightly so that no light could invade the place. In front was a single darkly dressed figure and behind him was another, his wand pushed firmly into his spine and a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Their footsteps echoed loudly, which in effect, had caused the feeling of tension in the first place. Harry was carefully analysing the place, taking in every detail, but even he couldn't ignore the feeling of foreboding hanging in the air, paired annoyingly with,

"I don't suppose you Death eaters are fond of awkward silences, huh?" He spat, glad that his voice wasn't as unnerved as he truly felt.

Neither of them responded to him. Well, verbally anyway.

The Death eater behind him dug his wand in stronger, releasing a low growl under his breath as he did. Harry rolled his shoulders and tried to shrug the hand off his shoulder but it only tightened its grip.

"Wow, sorry but does anyone else feel the irony in this situation?" He snorted, barely containing a chuckle. Neither of them responded, making Harry full out laugh.

"You guys are such a hoot." He muttered darkly under his breath, letting out a slightly distressed sigh. The corridor was leading to a grand entrance hall in which a set of dark oak doors were on show, temptingly close. Opposite the exit was a grand stair case which unnervingly reminded Harry of Hogwarts. Once again he wondered where he was and how far away he was from his real home.

The Death eater in front approached the stairs and began to climb. Following, Harry noticed some faded portraits on the walls, some of which were moving feebly. The magic that had sustained them was slowly dying and the portraits were too.

They reached the first floor without much interference before taking a right and walking down a fire lit corridor to another set of grand oak doors. Underneath the door Harry could see a flickering light and he assumed this is where they were headed.

"Isn't being an escort a rather derogatory occupation?" Harry asked loudly, stopping abruptly as the Death eater halted in front of him. They looked at him strangely before Harry sighed dramatically, "Both of you would have been horribly offended if you were muggleborns." He elaborated.

This seemed to have provoked a response as both men turned a horrible purple colour before they reached out and grabbed him roughly by the upper arms.

Harry hardly had the time to blink before he was rudely thrown against the doors, which burst open against his weight. He fell face forward onto the floor of the new room, the doors banging closed behind him.

Looking up carefully he met eyes with Voldemort, who was amusedly observing him over a goblet.

"Nice of you to drop in, Harry." He said casually as Harry got to his feet hurriedly, his eyes wary as Voldemort withdrew his wand and moved closer to him.

"You have awful staff here." He said dryly in return, clenching his fists together and resisting the urge to take a step back as Voldemort came closer.

He hummed as if to agree with him before he asked,

"So what did you do to upset my Death eaters Harry?"

Shuffling on his feet he glanced away from the Dark Lord for a moment,

"I may have insinuated that they were escorts, just a harmless comment I assure you." He said stiffly,

'_I wonder if he knows that escort is a fancy word for prostitute?' _Thinking to himself before he growled lowly as Voldemort smirked at him knowingly.

"Half blood Harry, what do you think?" He hissed answering his thought, prowling around him. Harry paused,

"I- you haven't? Eww..."

Voldemort stopped sharply in front of him and glared, Harry couldn't figure out if it meant 'of course not you idiot' or something along the lines of 'you childish prat'. Shuddering he took a half step back wishing they could talk about anything else.

"Awkward..." He muttered before recoiling as Voldemort grabbed his upper arm and dragged him over to a seat further in the room. His scar flared painfully and before he could catch up with what was going on, the other man had taken his wand and sliced it against his finger tip.

"Ouch- what are you doing?" He exclaimed in annoyance. Voldemort only smirked as he flicked his wand and caught the blood off his finger. He then turned away from him and faded into the shadows of the room, before returning with his wand out of sight.

"Are we going to pretend that didn't happen then?" He accused, taking a step back as Voldemort came closer again.

"Of course... What happened?" Voldemort said a little too lightly for his liking. "Now Harry, I called for you for two reasons. One is because I wished to check that you were fully healed by my followers-"

"-yeah because you really give a-"

"And I can now see that you are in full working order." Harry glowered silently at him.

"Secondly, because I intend to give you your real punishment." Red eyes glinted at him wickedly and Harry wasted no time in scrambling away from him.

Laughing coldly Voldemort only moved towards him, waving a hand so that a chair appeared behind Harry and made him stumble into it. With another wave Harry felt something restrict him over the chest and tie him to the chair. Trying his best to remain calm, Harry hissed,

"What is with your obsession with attaching me to chairs?"

Voldemort merely snorted before moving away from him and towards a cabinet on the far wall. Harry's breathing was irregular as he tried to predict what was going to happen. "Are you going to torture me again, because I must say it's becoming rather predictable?" He said shakily, wishing he was anywhere but there. Voldemort ignored him and extracted a small box from the cabinet.

He turned back to Harry and made his way over, drawing a chair up next to him. He sat gracefully and observed Harry for a while. Harry avoided squirming as best he could and almost sighed with relief when the other man glanced away from him.

"You know," Harry said slowly after a long pause, "if you keep up this behaviour, some people might think you're psychotic."

Voldemort smirked and chuckled lowly, before he opened the box and revealing a silver band of metal. It looked as if it would fit around a person's wrist. Swallowing, Harry looked up at the other man, refusing to break eye contact.

"Do you know what day it is Harry?" He questioned carefully, his eyes roaming over his face.

Harry paused, wondering why this random question had filled him with dread.

"To be honest I don't even know what time it is, with all the windows boarded up and the lack of a clock anywhere." He replied scathingly, noting that something seemed to have changed in Voldemort's eyes.

"Well then Harry, I'll just have to inform you that it's the end of the Hogwarts's school term."

"Right then..." He said slowly "At least I finished all of my exams then..." Voldemort merely raised his brow at this comment. "I suppose this proves that deep down, despite everything, you really care about my education."

Voldemort let out a loud laugh, sitting back and chuckling. Harry shifted awkwardly on the chair and resisted the urge to look away.

"Well a stupid prisoner is always a rather dull one." He replied darkly, before he leant towards him again. "I was talking about what happens at the end of the school year Harry." He whispered.

He stood and walked behind Harry as if he was waiting for him to respond.

'_End of year? Apart from dreading going back to the Dursley's on the-' _

"-On the train Harry, well done."

Voldemort's voice was cold, and he placed to hands on his shoulders while Harry's mind raced.

"You wouldn't..."

'_Ron and Hermione are on that train...' _He thought desperately, forgetting that a certain psychopath could read his mind for a moment,

"Ah lovely, the names of my first victims." Voldemort spat before he leant forward and whispered in his ear, "And I'll make you watch it all."

"Stay the hell away from them!" Harry roared, struggling in his chair as Voldemort clamped down two hands onto his shoulders, making his scar burn fiercely.

"Oh Harry, you seem to be under the delusion that you have any say in what I do." He stalked around him and clicked the mental band from the box before throwing it over his shoulder. Harry yelled as Voldemort grabbed his arm and on instinct he lashed out, his foot kicking the Dark Lord sharply. He then raised his free fist and tried to punch him hard.

Voldemort caught his hand in a strong grip and brushed it aside, retaliating by back handing him across the face.

Harry saw white and felt the chair tip and crash backwards onto the floor. His head spun and before he could react, Voldemort was there, kneeling on his right arm, pinning it to the ground. His scar flared angrily and he yelled out just as Voldemort managed to attach the band to his wrist. It fused with his skin and burned, making him scream.

Ignoring this, Voldemort roughly hauled him to his feet, releasing him from the chair at the same time. He pulled his head back sharply until he thought his neck would break, snagging his hair between his fingers and pulling him hard against his chest.

"The band will stop you from performing magic and straying from my followers, don't test its capabilities Potter because you'll be in for a shock."

"Get your hands off me-" Harry yelled, trying his best not to scream at the raw rage he could feel radiating off the other man.

"Don't push me Potter; your punishment is accompanying me and my followers to Kings Cross Station. Test me again and I'll make it my duty to ensure that you see me murder every last person that has concealed you from me."

Practically chocking him, Voldemort then dragged him towards the exit, a harsh grip on his hair, a hand dangerously close to his scar. They made quick process through the corridor until they reached another set of doors. Angrily waving his hand, Voldemort blasted the doors open and Harry vaguely recognised the main chamber before he was roughly thrown to the floor.

The room was full to the brim with witches and wizards dressed in black robes and silver masks. Voldemort pointed at one, who moved forward quickly as if sensing their Lord's anger.

He gripped their upper arm and then pointed down at where Harry lay in a half daze.

"Your punishment; don't let him out of your sight. Understood?"

"Yes my Lord." A young woman's voice replied nervously, flinching when Voldemort tore off their mask, revealing the young woman Harry had met recently. He grabbed at her face and looked at her cruelly.

"So they can all see who you belong to." He almost hissed, just loud enough for Harry to hear. He then released her and turned back to the rest of the Death eaters.

"Kings Cross Station, leave as much destruction as possible. Don't get caught." Voldemort looked over at Harry, smirking nastily before looking away, "Apparate!"

And then they were gone.

**XXX**

Hermione and Ron were sitting in a compartment with Luna and Neville, both of which were talking quietly and glancing worriedly at the pair every so often. The train had departed from the station at Hogsmead and they were about half an hour away from London and Kings Cross Station.

The sky had darkened outside and the lights of the outer city could be seen between the thick forests that concealed the track of The Hogwarts Express. Ron sat closest to the door and it looked as if he was staring out of it at intervals but his eyes were glazed and it was clear that he was trapped in his own mind.

Hermione sat nearest the window, resting her head on the glass with a book on her lap, her fingers brushed the pages slowly while she gazed out of the window, unaware of anything else that was going on in the compartment.

Usually they would all sit playing exploding snap, or chess, or even just talking to each other about the year they had just had together. Their last train journey home had been tainted with the knowledge that Voldemort had returned and that Cedric had been murdered, but even then Harry had been with them, slightly battered and worn, but with them.

They would normally be spending their time trying to keep Harry's mind off his relatives waiting for him at the other end, chatting constantly and making plans to see each other in the holidays so that he wouldn't become gloomy. However this year, without these mundane tasks, there was a heavy silence over the compartment. One that none of them could be bothered to fill.

The silence was disrupted with the slide of the compartment door. It snapped open and revealed a haggard looking Ginny. Her flaming red hair was limp around her pale face and dull brown eyes looked over them carefully. She had dark circles under her eyes, making it look as if she hadn't slept for days.

Sighing, she moved into the compartment and let the door slide shut with a bang, making them all jump. She then flopped down between Ron and Hermione and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Malfoy's being a prat again." She said finally without looking at anyone.

Neville snorted,

"Sounds about right." He replied, patting Ginny on her knee lightly as Luna hummed in agreement.

"What was he saying?" Ron asked dangerously, sitting up a little straighter to look at his younger sister. There was an awkward pause before Ginny looked back at her brother,

"Oh just the usual, muggleborns suck, gingers should go into hiding-"

"All rather boring insults seeing as we've heard then before-" Hermione muttered,

"And that-" Ginny paused, suddenly looking uncertain. All of them looked at her then,

"What?" Luna asked calmly, her eyes glittering.

"Well- he said- he said something about Harry."

Ron suddenly stood and made to reach for the compartment door,

"That bloody ferret, I'll give him a piece of my mind if he wants to go around bad mouthing Harry,"

"Ron no! It's not worth it." Hermione exclaimed, standing as well and reaching out to touch his arm. He shrugged her off and looked away as an awkward silence fell over the group. After a couple of seconds he sighed heavily and dropped back into his seat.

"What did Draco say about Harry, Ginny?" Luna inquired softly, as if nothing had happened. Ginny looked over at the blonde girl and blinked.

"I didn't really catch what he said completely, because- well, I was kind of spying on him and his Slytherin friends."

Ron grinned widely and hugged his sister tightly before sitting back and putting his hand up for a high five,

"That's my sister!" He said proudly and laughed when Ginny blushed before slapping his hand. Hermione just shook her head disappointedly but sat forward, obviously keen to know what she had found out.

"Well I didn't get much, but I heard him boasting about his father probably knowing where Harry is." Ginny looked between Ron and Hermione as they glanced at each other. "I mean, his father was a Death eater right? Surely he'll know where Harry is?"

Neville nodded quickly,

"If only we could follow them, then we'd know where he was and we could let the Order know!" Ron's eyes widened slightly,

"That's brilliant Nev-"

"No-" Hermione cut across him, giving Neville an apologetic look, "Harry mentioned a while back that Lucius wasn't in good favour with Voldemort." None of them flinched at her words, used to hearing Harry say the name at DA meetings. "Therefore he probably doesn't know where he is, plus the Order knows about him being a Death eater and that's the first house they'd plan a raid on anyways."

Neville nodded slowly and sat back, looking a little defeated. Ron mirrored his movements and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Hermione on the other hand sat further forward, looking intently at Ginny.

"Did Malfoy mention any kind of location?" She asked excitedly,

"Not that I heard of, sorry Hermione." Ginny added sadly. Hermione just brushed this aside,

"Don't worry, we got something huh? We can let Remus and Sirius know when we get back."

They had all received a letter from Mrs Weasley late last night, explaining that Hermione and Ron, along with the rest of the Weasley family were all invited to Grimmauld Place, as they thought Ron and Hermione might be targeted. Hermione had already explained this to her parents and had advised that they go on holiday for a while, until things calmed down. They hadn't been pleased, but with a follow up letter from Mrs Weasley, they had accepted it. Hermione mentioned that they were off jetting to Italy this morning.

Ginny nodded and smiled back at Hermione.

"Maybe we should keep in contact with the DA over the holidays-" Neville said suddenly. They all looked at him, confused. Sitting forward again, he got a gallon out of his pocket and looked at it carefully. "Yeah- we could ask them to look out for anything in the news, which might be linked to Harry, and then they put in the date of the paper they found it in so we all had a look at it."

Hermione smiled,

"That's a wonderful idea Neville."

He blushed furiously,

"It's not much, but at least we can feel as if we are doing something to help him, right?"

"Right." Ron agreed, leaning over to punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"And I could get my father to publish more articles about Voldemort, so that more people know what's really going on!" Luna suggested dreamily, leaning against Neville's shoulder as she looked out of the window.

"Perfect Luna, I'll start writing some facts up and I'll send them over to you as soon as they are done." Hermione agreed excitedly. The five teenagers, smiled at each other for a second, realising that they could do something for Harry.

During this time, the train had arrived at Kings Cross Station and the students started moving off the train, dragging their luggage with them. Parents were bustling across the platform, greeting their children with smiles and hugs, chatting excitedly about their year.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny waved goodbye to Luna and Neville as soon as they stepped off the train, moving towards a group of red heads. Hermione discreetly spotted Malfoy, who stood between his parents, both of which looked tense and uncomfortable. They rushed their son through the barrier extremely quickly, making Hermione frown.

When they approached the rest of the Weasley family, Mrs Weasley let out a little scream, pulling Ron and Ginny towards her and hugging them close. Normally Ron would have been humiliated and perhaps pulled away from his mother, but today he fell into her embrace and let his mother fuss over him tearfully. Mr Weasley patted Ginny on the back in a fatherly manner as both Weasley twins restrained themselves from rolling their eyes.

Hermione felt slightly awkward as she watched the family reunion, her heart aching for her parents, but Fred put an arm around her and gave her a quick squeeze, which for some reason made Hermione blush, her heart racing.

"You alright there 'Mione?" Both twins asked kindly, watching her carefully. She nodded silently and tried to smile back at them. They looked back at their mother, who was still fussing over Ron and Ginny before coughing loudly,

"Come on mum, let's get back yeah?" George reminded his mother softly. Mrs Weasley seemed to realise what she was doing and she sniffed slightly, before straightening her robes and moving towards the barrier. They were the last family left on the platform and The Hogwarts Express almost looked lonely as it sat on its tracks, steaming sluggishly. Hermione and Ron glanced at it for a second before they moved towards the barrier between their world and the muggle train station.

"You first then dear?" Mrs Weasley asked quietly, looking at Hermione. She nodded and straightened her trolley with her trunk on it. Taking a small breath she blinked and then started to run and at the wall.

She passed through as usual, her hearing going dull for a moment as she passed through the inside of the bricks. She came running out of the other side, blinded suddenly by a flash.

Her hearing came back as a large explosion blasted a part of the station away. Screaming, she pushed her trunk away and grabbed at her wand, ducking as a spell came towards her.

Witches, wizards and muggles alike were shouting and screaming as they tried to escape from something. Flashes from spells blinded Hermione as she tried to peer through the smoke.

"What the hell is going on?" Someone exclaimed from behind her, making her scream and spin around, and point her wand at Ron. Ron was white as a sheet and he grabbed onto Hermione's arm, just managing to push them both out of the way when the rest of the Weasley family piled through the barrier. Fred and George both had their wands out in seconds as they stood protectively around Ginny. Mrs Weasley seemed to be in shock, but her and her husband also drew their wands.

Arthur called over to the twins,

"Boys! Can you see Alastor or Remus? We're supposed to be meeting part of the Order on the platform!"

The twins, the tallest of the family, looked around hurriedly, flicking out a protective charm as a nasty looking spell came towards them.

"I don't see them!" Called Fred, "Dad, they're probably fighting!" He added, before flashing his wand violently and deflecting another spell headed for Hermione. Somewhere off further away, a Death eater screamed as his own spell hit him. Fred and George grinned at each other.

"Arthur, Remus was supposed to bring the Portkey!" Mrs Weasley whispered furiously to her husband, who nodded upon hearing her.

"Right boys!"

He pointed at Fred and George just as another large explosion rent the air, throwing them all to the ground and cutting him off. Hermione was blasted away from Ron, who flew back towards his parents. Ginny screamed loudly as both Fred and George were blasted forwards and away from her, she stumbled backwards and tripped over her father, who had fallen to the ground and put his arms out to protect his wife.

"Hermione!" Ron called loudly, standing and helping his parents to their feet along with Ginny.

The rocks of one of the pillars had fallen across their path, separating the twins and Hermione from the rest of the group. A dust cloud stopped Hermione from seeing anything and she was unaware that she had cut her leg open when she had fallen. Small rocks bounced around her form as she shook her head, trying to clear her ears from the ringing.

A scuffled sound from her right alerted her to another person and before she could even find her wand, there was a Death eater standing above her, laughing cruelly as they pointed their wand at her throat.

"'Ello girly." The man leered, leaning towards her. Yelping, she tried to move back but she hit her head on the fallen pillar.

"Hermione!" Ron called again, desperately trying to locate her.

The Death eater approached her again, titling his head and laughing as he watched her scrabbling away, trying to find her wand amongst the rubble and dust.

Suddenly there was a yell and George ran from her right and tackled the Death eater to the ground, knocking his wand out of his hand and then slugging him across the face with his fist.

Fred appeared behind Hermione and he hauled her up delicately, looking at her worriedly,

"Hermione, are you alright?" He yelled over the noise, noticing that her leg was bleeding nastily.

"Yes! Thank you!" She called over the noise. Fred then stood in front of her and duelled another Death eater that had come over to inspect the damage of the explosion.

Hermione looked over at George, who was still pummelling the Death eater with his fists, before looking around for her wand, spotting it between a few rocks. Checking that she was clear, she reached for the wand, just as another Death eater appeared behind George, pointing his wand at his exposed back.

"Stupefy!" She screamed, hitting the man robed in black dead on, throwing him backwards and out of sight. Fred spun around as George leapt to his feet; both of them looked at her and grinned.

"Thanks!" George yelled, jogging back over to them.

Their position was quite secure, the large pile of rubble ensured that nobody could creep up behind them and they were mostly concealed from the rest of the platform. They couldn't spot the rest of the Weasley's though and Hermione could see that the twins were trying to contain their worry.

Finally they heard a distant call of Hermione's name, and they hurried in that direction, both twins concealing her from the rest of the fight.

They spotted Mr Weasley as he ran towards them and skidded to a stop a few feet from them, a large pile of rubble stopped him from coming any closer.

"Get out of the station as quickly as possible! Do not engage in any fighting unless it is absolutely necessary, and find the nearest phone box on the streets. Got it?" He yelled loudly over the noise of people screaming.

All of them nodded hurriedly,

"What about the Portkey Dad?" Fred yelled back.

"When you are at the phone box, grab the receiver, it will get you to Grimmauld place, it's made so that only our party can use it, okay?"

"Okay got it!" The twins called as Hermione nodded again. He then disappeared back into the fray and Hermione just about made out Ginny's hair as it whipped around a corner.

Fred turned to Hermione as George checked his wand,

"Let's get out of here." He breathed, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the exit, George following closely behind them.

**XXX**

As much as Sirius Black wanted to enjoy running through the streets as if he were a free man, the fact that Kings Cross Station was under attack and there was a small chance that his Godson was also present was kind of ruining the mood.

Beside him was Remus, who was looking drawn and pale, the full moon a couple of days away. They were running through the backstreets of London, having come from the nearest train station to Kings Cross. Sirius had been Padfoot for that part seeing as the muggle world also knew him as a mass murderer.

Dumbledore had been very straight forward when he had met them in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place. He had told them of suspicious behaviour at Kings Cross station and that he suspected that there might be an attack.

He also reminded them that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger would also be arriving at that station and this might be something that Voldemort found interesting, if he knew the identities of Harry's friends. He could target them, and if so, it was likely that Harry would be there, enduring the mental torment.

Sirius had growled at this and Remus had got right into action, suggesting a quick Order meeting to ensure that everybody knew the procedures of a full frontal attack in a muggle zone. Dumbledore had then left, ensuring them that he would contact the minister and organise an Auror response within the hour.

Both men knew that the likely hood of them getting help was slim, seeing as the current minister still believed that Voldemort had not returned. Therefore all of the Order had been asked to find any able bodied witches or wizards to be ready for a call.

Moody had been helpful in ensuring that his old contacts from the Auror training division that he had once been a part of would be ready and able to help them out of there was to be an attack.

True to Dumbledore's word, not twenty minutes later, there was a fire call telling them that Death eaters had indeed attacked the station.

Which led them to now.

"Remus, hurry up! They are already getting into it!" Yelled Sirius over his shoulder, looking ahead with a longing gaze on his face as he could see the rest of the Order attacking and taking down Death eaters.

Speeding up again, he called ahead, "Oi! Save some of those bastards for me!"

Remus caught up, panting and gripping his wand. It was clear by his expression that he was glad that most of the Order now knew of Sirius's situation. However, things would be different if the Aurors turned up.

They made quick work of the steps leading up the station entrance and ploughed into the building. Ducking as a nasty looking purple spell flew towards them. Sirius found himself dropping into his Auror stance and he smiled as the memories of his training came flooding back. Glancing over at Remus, he checked if he was okay and grinned when he saw the man kick the feet out from under a Death eater and curse it as it tried to attack a muggle looking family. He then yelled at them to get out before moving on.

Both men stayed close together, watching each other's backs and taking out as many Death eaters as possible.

They weren't untouchable though, receiving some nasty looking cuts and bruises as they continued on towards the platforms where Harry would have been arriving. They had been planning to meet the Weasley's and Hermione as they arrived, taking them to Grimmuald place for now, understanding that they were possible targets.

They had forgotten the Portkey in their haste but they knew a back up would automatically reveal itself. They had passed the phone box on the way in.

Mid duel, Remus called over to Sirius,

"We need to get to the Weasley's and tell them where the Portkey is!"

Nodding, Sirius dispatched a weak looking Death eater and began to search the area.

"Stupify!" He yelled just as a huge explosion rent the air and pushed many people to the ground.

Hearing a familiar scream, Remus's head snapped over to where a pillar had just fallen over. At the foot lay a girl with bushy brown hair,

"Hermione!" Sirius exclaimed from beside him. Looking at each other, they ran towards the fray as they stood and continued on fighting.

Both of them skidded to a halt when they realised that they could not reach her over the damage and the destroyed train line between them.

They both sighed in relief when they spotted the twins running towards her and battling off a Death eater.

A man yelled from behind them and a spell knocked Remus off his feet. He crashed into the ground just as Sirius spun around and angrily took out the man.

A strangled yelp drew his attention back to Remus just as the man slipped over the side of the platform and onto the beaten train track.

"Remus!" He yelled, horrified.

Scrambling forward he got onto his hands and knees and leant over the side, yelling his name again.

He lay on his side, moving feebly towards his wand and obviously in great pain, but before Sirius could consider jumping down and reaching him, somebody grabbed his shoulder hard and pulled him around.

"Black!" The Death eater spat as he hauled him to his feet.

Sirius stuck his wand in his chest just as the other did with his throat.

He spotted a strand of white blonde hair on the black robes and knew who it was instantly.

"Malfoy." He sneered, jamming his wand in harder. "Come out to play with the Death eaters?" He asked sweetly, leaning towards the man, regardless of the wand pressed into his throat. "I bet the boys at the ministry would be surprised to see you here!"

Malfoy tugged off his mask, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sure they'd been just as surprised to see you, Black." He replied tightly, his lip curling slightly at seeing Sirius's ruffled appearance. "Have you come to see the show?" He asked lightly, titling his head back a little.

"Show?" Sirius hissed,

He nodded slightly,

"Well someone in your position would surely be interested, seeing as your Godson is part of the main act!" He yelled over another explosion.

Rearing back, Sirius stuck his wand into Malfoy's cheek.

"Where is he?" He spat lowly, not worried about the blood surfacing under his wand tip and ignoring the burning he could feel against his throat.

Malfoy only laughed, pushing against his chest and managing to throw him off of him. He backed away, still training his wand on him, his eyes gleaming.

"Never mind, you shan't reach him!" He yelled, raising his wand to strike.

A shout from the left cut him off and before Sirius could even blink, Malfoy was thrown off of his feet and out of sight.

Looking over, Sirius spotted Remus, his face crumpled with pain as he held his ribs with one hand, and his wand with another.

"Lucius always has a way with people." He muttered painfully as Sirius rushed over to him. Standing as best as he could, he nodded at Sirius before pointing over to the right. "I think I may have seen Arthur, we need to send him to the Portkey!"

Sirius nodded and they turned, sprinting towards where Remus had gestured. Surely enough, he saw the red headed man with his wife and Ron and Ginny. All of which looked panicked as they defended themselves from Death eaters.

Reaching them, Sirius grabbed Arthur's wand arm, making him jump and spin around. Upon seeing them he seemed to calm a little.

"Hermione and the twins were separated from us!" He yelled over the noise.

"We've seen them, they are alright but we need to get to them to tell them where the Portkey is!" Sirius hollered back, noticing that Molly seemed to let out a stressed sigh upon hearing him.

"Okay, I'll find them! Where am I leading them to?"

Remus relayed the details of the location and Molly nodded, grabbing Ginny's hand tightly.

"Go!" Molly yelled, nodding at her husband, who immediately spun on his heel and sprinted towards where Remus had last seen Hermione, yelling her name as he went.

"Molly I need you to get Ginny and Ron to the Portkey. Only those keyed into it can use it, but try not to attract attention to yourself okay?" Remus said to Mrs Weasley, grabbing onto Ron's shoulder as he shook his head hard.

"We need to wait for the others!" He said shakily, looking to Ginny, who nodded quickly, her face pale.

"Ron dear," Molly tried comfortingly. "Your father will feel better knowing you are both out of danger, he can make sure the rest find their way." She was rubbing his arm soothingly, silently putting up a defensive shield for their family moment.

"Listen to your mother Ron." Remus yelled over another explosion that shook the station. Finally he seemed to agree, and he grabbed his sister's hand before looking at Mrs Weasley.

"We'll see you back at the house Remus!" She yelled before dragging them towards the exit.

Not a minute later, Mr Weasley was running towards them again.

"I found them, but I couldn't get to them. They know where to go, but I need-" he seemed to falter, "Molly needs me and-"

Sirius cut him off, smiling grimly,

"We understand, go. We'll make sure they get out okay."

Arthur thumped him on the back and wasted no time in running after his wife. Remus and Sirius looked at each other before analysing the situation.

Remus was still in apparent pain, able to keep up his appearance with the Weasley's, but now he was flinching, his free hand brushing carefully over his broken ribs.

Sirius now noticed that there was blood coating his side and he gripped Remus's forearm, steadying him while he tried to compose himself.

The platform was less full of muggles and instead was littered with bodies, none of them distinguishable from the next. There were children with parents lying together in heaps, terror still written on their faces.

Blood smeared the station, on the steps, stationary trains and covering the floors.

Dust clouds obscured most of their vision from the last explosion, which had scattered rubble everywhere and crushed some of the unfortunate ones.

The air was thick with cries and screams of pain, anger and terror, but amidst it all, there were spells flying back and forth.

The noise was almost unbearable, Death eaters inflicting the most damage as they could, unafraid of stepping on previous comrades in their haste to cause destruction.

Suddenly, cutting through the noise easily, there was a crack, followed by a familiar scream.

"HARRY!"

**XXX**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am actually ashamed at how long this took to write, I am so very sorry for taking so long! I hope that this small chapter can make up for it. If i'm honest I came across a little writers block with this one and the outcome is not perfected as I had wanted. There are a few changes from the original scene in this chapter and I hope that this doesn't disappoint anyone too much! There is still much to come!**

**I hope that you enjoy this one and I will do my best to update sooner that this time!**

**Leave a review of what you think, I'd really appreciate it!**

**JadedHowl~**

**xxx**

**Order of Realisation: The Rewrite**

**Summary:**AU 5th year onwards. Harry goes after Sirius to the ministry alone and when he is cornered by Voldemort hidden secrets are revealed, shocking all. "Well this changes everything." Voldemort finds out that Harry is a Horcrux and chaos ensues. A rewrite of "Order of Realisation"

**Disclaimer:** Characters and basic plot structure from beginning belong to J.K. Rowling, all else= mine.

**Warnings:** swearing and violence

"_He is mine."_

**_Order of Realisation-Chapter 8_**

Harry's chest was squeezing painfully, his ears popping as he remained half aware that someone was apperating him to King's Cross, with a nastily tight grip on his arm. There was muffled noise, dull colours and pain; pleasure from Voldemort that almost obliterated Harry's mind.

Then the screams started.

"Get up idiot!" someone snarled at him,

Snapping his eyes open, Harry found himself in the middle of what looked like a war zone. Bodies littered the station, pools of blood expanding sluggishly from underneath them. Spells were clashing, and some were caught in the cross fire, falling suddenly as if the strings that had held them up were suddenly cut. Taking in a breath, Harry met eyes with the woman that had been assigned to him.

She was standing tall above him, her face crumpled in what could only be annoyance. Before he could evaluate her further, she leant down and grabbed at his shirt collar, hauling him to his feet in one fluid movement.

"Wha-"

"Get behind me!" she screamed, cutting him off while falling into a familiar duelling stance as a spell ricocheted off her shield charm. The spell had been too light for her magic and it dispersed before it could do any damage. Harry was mildly impressed, that was until she retaliated with a spell that almost bordered unforgivable.

"Hey! Don't do-"

"Don't do what Potter? Save your arse?" she said sarcastically over her shoulder, and he blushed as she smirked before turning back to the fray.

Voldemort's arrival seemed to have caused pandemonium, that's if the atmosphere could get any worse. He looked dangerous as he stood surrounded by his inner circle, his red eyes dancing over the destruction and allowing a nasty smirk to slip onto his face. He hadn't even bothered to lift his wand as curses in all directions came towards him, instead merely raising a half hearted hand that blocked all of them in a single second.

Harry begrudgingly appraised Voldemort as he continued to use wandless and wordless magic with little to no effort. It was when these thoughts crossed his mind that Voldemort looked over his shoulder and caught his eye, grinning nastily before withdrawing his wand and blasting a part of fallen rubble apart, causing shrapnel to spin and catch those trying to escape in the back. Harry glared when Voldemort let out a laugh, unaware of the spell heading right for him.

"Watch it moron!" The woman yelled and grabbed him hastily, tackling them both to the ground. Somehow they spun in the air and the woman ended up underneath him, Harry found himself blushing heavily as he realised he was pressing her into the ground with all of his weight.

He scrambled to his feet, too mortified to even think that he could have grabbed her wand then and there as it lay next to her head. When he noticed her pale face as she snatched it from the ground and leapt up, he cursed, realising his mistake.

However, before he could think upon what he could do to escape, a scream reverberated around the station, cutting over the clash of spells and terror,

"HARRY!"

He spun around quickly and almost lost his balance as fear gripped him and he felt his stomach drop as he spotted Hermione, Fred and George amongst the destruction.

Out of the corner of his eye he also realised that he wasn't the only one to hear her call. Grinning manically, Voldemort turned towards the three and lifted his wand.

"NO!" Harry yelled, fear coiling and pumping in his veins, forgetting about Voldemort's warning he sprinted towards where Voldemort stood, Harry didn't notice the woman Death eater paling even further and hurrying after him, not letting him away from her for more than a foot.

Harry's feet pummelled the ground and before he could think about the consequences, he jumped at Voldemort, slamming into him hard and knocking them both over.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed in shock as she watched the pair crash over and land on some rubble.

Quicker than Harry thought possible, Voldemort had a hand around his throat and growled before throwing him off and standing elegantly. Behind Harry, the woman stood breathing heavily, her eyes flashing frightfully as she took in the gaze of Lord Voldemort. He sneered at her, about to raise his wand when he paused, looked over her shoulder and then disappeared, leaving Harry lying on the floor in shock and the woman swaying slightly.

"Oh my-" she said slowly before she was cut off by Hermione as she yelled and ran towards Harry, Fred and George hot on her tail. Harry had just managed to get to his feet when Hermione slammed into him, pushing him away from the Death eater and almost to the ground again.

"Harry! Oh my God, I thought- we all just- Oh God!" she was muttering hysterically, as she walked Harry backwards and away from the fight.

"STOP!" The woman Death eater screamed as Harry got further away from her, she tried to move after them both but was trapped against George's chest, who proceeded to drag her backwards,

"A little light for a Death eater aren't ya?" He hissed in her ear trying to pull her wand away from her. Everybody froze when Harry let out a yell and then dropped to the ground.

He was burning,

His limbs jerking horribly as he struggled on the floor, holding a scream back behind clenched teeth. Hermione fell over him and grasped his shoulders, calling his name, eyes scared as she watch Harry roll under whatever was causing him pain.

The woman Death eater had her wand out and was pointing it towards where Harry lay, she jerked in George's grasp which had gone slack in shock.

"Get your hands off me!" She hissed before slamming an elbow into his chest and pushing him away from her. Once free she stalked towards Harry, wand out and hovering over his form, her lips beginning to form words when,

She was blasted backwards by a powerful cutting curse.

It caught her across the shoulder, blood spurting violently as it ripped her apart, cutting deeply. She sailed through the air and landed with a crash about three meters from the twins.

Shocked, the twins and Hermione stared at the woman with dark hair as it was soaked with blood, falling fast from the deep wound that had caught her. Groaning she lifted a hand up before she slumped and seemed to fall unconscious.

Seconds after this, a furious Sirius Black leapt over the rubble that lay near and crashed down next to Harry, who was still suffering from what seemed like an electrical shock. Remus followed swiftly after, pulling Hermione back out of the way and trying some spells on him.

Harry was barely aware of this as he thrashed under the pain, his mind suddenly focusing on something Voldemort had said to him as he strapped the metal band on his wrist.

'_The band will stop you from performing magic and straying from my followers, don't test its capabilities Potter because you'll be in for a shock.'_

'_Bloody hilarious.'_

"Harry! Harry? Can you hear me?" Remus was yelling frantically from somewhere above his head. Two pairs of hands were holding him down, trying to stop him from thrashing and hurting himself. Cracking his eyes open against the pain he spotted Sirius above him, looking gaunt and worried.

Gathering all the strength he had,

"Band-ca-u-causes me- pain-if-if-I s-stray fr-from-Death ea- eater." He forced out, pulling his arm from their grip and gesturing weakly to the woman Death eater that must have been fighting somewhere near him.

Both Remus and Sirius looked at each other in shock before glancing over at the person they had dispatched before getting to Harry, they hadn't even considered that the man was connected to Harry in some way.

Remus raised a shaky hand and accio'd the person over to them.

The woman had just started to come around when she yelped as a sharp tug forcefully pulled over the ground and towards the group that had gathered around Harry. Blood trailed after her and glared out at the two men as they realised that the person that they had viciously attacked was a young girl, not what they had expected.

When she was a meter from Harry he stopped screaming and gasped, a huge breath racking his body as he escaped the shocks that had held him down.

The woman then slammed into Remus and she growled, pulling away instantly and digging her wand into his ribs.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance, next time you could both try and shake my hand instead of trying to RIP OFF MY ARM!" She spat before groaning, her face paling. Remus glanced over at Sirius and found him staring at the woman in shock, his eyes wide.

While they were distracted, she snaked a hand around Harry's wrist and apparated over the other side of the station, leaving behind a shell shocked group, Hermione's desperate scream and falling heavily to the ground once they arrived. Harry stumbled over her and fell on his face, just about avoiding cracking his glasses on the ground.

Harry turned over, ready to yell at the woman when he took her entire form in. She was deathly pale, her eyes unfocused as she gripped her wand and pointed it at him. Her other hand grasped her shoulder in a tight grip and blood trickled over her hand and down her arm, her robes parting to reveal a deep cut that went down to the bone. Harry thought that it might have killed her if Sirius had caught her neck.

He moved towards her but stopped when she threw up a hand,

"Don't-"

Harry frowned,

"I wasn't-"

"Look Potter, you can stay by my side and not attack me, or you can go writhe around on the ground again, I don't particularly care which." She cut over him, breathing raggedly. "Hey-wasn't that Sirius Black?"

He stared at her, shocked that she was still capable of her biting remarks when she was in such a state.

"Er-"

"Oh forget it, come on, I'd rather avoid another encounter with your crazy Godfather." She sneered, getting to her feet and pointing her wand at him again. He felt himself go red at her comment,

"Don't you bad mouth my Godfather!" he said, annoyed. She merely rolled her eyes at him and swayed a little.

"Yeah yeah- whatever, let's just-" but she was cut off,

"Harry! Over here!" a voice yelled over the noise, causing Harry to look wildly around him. Glancing uncertainly at the women he searched the area and spotted Sirius and Remus with Hermione, Fred and George. They were across a train track, a little too far to reach them, and there was a shield charm up behind them protecting them from those wishing to sneak up behind them.

Harry glanced back at the woman again, an idea forming rather rapidly.

He moved slightly and there was a glint in her eye as she guessed what he was thinking of doing,

"Don't you dare-"

"Harry! JUST BLOODY GRAB HER!"

And he pounced.

The lack of blood must have weakened her as he expected a more fierce fight from her. Instead she seemed to crumple beneath his grip and it wasn't long before he found his arm around her neck, digging into her windpipe.

Right, okay then.

He started to drag her towards where he could see his Godfather, clambering over fallen rubble and ducking under curses, unaware of the pain the woman was in with his rough treatment. Harry was surprised that Voldemort wasn't aware of what he was doing to one of his followers. Perhaps he would be furious?

Although the woman was struggling against his grip, he still failed to remove her wand from her, as she kept it in a tight grip but angled away from them both. She was probably too weak to concentrate on magic. A small part of Harry hated himself for doing what he was doing.

Crouching beneath a fallen pillar propped up against a nearby train he dragged the Death eater around the corner and almost fell in his haste to get to Sirius. Remus, Fred and George had backed themselves up against Sirius and Hermione and were fighting a small group of what looked like inexperienced Death eaters as they were easily stunned and take care of.

Harry fell through the shield charm and Sirius grasped his shoulder, ignoring the woman studiously and pushing her slightly out of Harry's grasp. She stumbled but George jumped forward and steadied her quickly, earning himself a glare. The Death eater then found five wands trained on her and she stilled, not even making a move to pull away from George, who had a tight grip on her arm.

"How do you get the band off Harry's wrist?" Remus questioned quietly, his intelligent eyes roaming her face before he glanced at Sirius.

"I don't know." She sighed as if she was bored, but Harry could tell that her tolerance was wavering, in a few minutes she would be out cold or dead.

"Why not?" Remus asked quickly, raising a hand to stop Sirius from biting her head off.

"I don't know because Vol- the Dark Lord put it on him before the meeting." Over her shoulder Fred and George changed a look.

"Did he not say anything?" Hermione cut in, looking panicked as her eyes darted around the station.

"Of course not you stupid girl-"

"Hey!" Fred cut over her, outraged. Hermione just shrugged and patted Fred on the arm unconsciously.

"Hermione is not stupid." Harry hissed as his head began to pound as he leaned heavily on Sirius.

The Death eater rolled her eyes,

"Sorry if I seem like I couldn't care...Less..."

And with that she lost the last of the colour in her face and fell into a dead faint. Surprised by the sudden loss of consciousness, George yelped and almost lost his grip on her.

Remus stepped forward and lowered her to the ground, as he peeled back her robes to inspect the gory slice in her shoulder.

"We need to heal this-" he started but Sirius cut over him,

"Why the hell should we? She's a Death eater!"

Remus paused and seemed to take a deep breath,

"We need to heal her so she won't die. Who knows what that might do to Harry if Voldemort has linked her to him."

Sirius remained quiet. "We can also question her."

Harry was looking on feeling slightly uneasy. He might not like the woman but he didn't want her to die because of something he got involved with.

"She's not going to like that." He muttered to himself, but Sirius seemed to hear.

"I don't care what she feels Harry; she was trying to keep you from us."

It was then that Harry realised that Sirius was shaking and he felt the guilt eat at him from the inside, leaning away from his Godfather to look around at him.

"Sirius- I didn't mean for-"

A chill brought him up short and he flinched as his scar burned.

"How touching."

Oh shit.

A little less than three feet from them, dark in his stance and blood splattering his cheek, stood Voldemort.

His eyes glittered as he reviewed the scene. He glanced down at the woman as Remus hovered over her, his wand now pointing at the Dark Lord; he frowned, almost looking disappointed.

"Look how you have treated my follower Harry." He said delicately before slipping into parseltongue, "_Another death on your bloody hands."_

Harry shivered as that voice seemed to echo inside of his mind, gripping him like cold hands. Sirius shifted slightly and Voldemort spared him a glance before finding Hermione between the shoulders of the twins. She was breathing heavily and her face pale, but she tilted her chin upwards slightly, almost defiantly and Harry felt a rush of affection towards his best friend.

Voldemort hummed before chuckling lowly, his wand slipping into his hand from his sleeve.

"That one will do." He said simply before jabbing his wand towards Hermione, who yelped loudly and was jerked forward.

"No!" Harry yelled, leaping forward and just managing to snag Hermione's sleeve before forcibly dragging her backwards and away from Voldemort, who now looked a little irritated.

Voldemort sighed,

"Harry, I had promised you would watch." He said simply, as if he was irritated that Harry was late for a class instead of stopping him from murdering Hermione in front of him.

"You won't lay a hand on her." He growled in response, jumping a little when both Fred and George stood either side of him, mirroring his movement.

Voldemort frowned,

"Careful Harry, you wouldn't want to make the red head jealous." He teased, twirling his wand between his long fingers.

"You won't hurt Ron either." He bit out, losing his nerve at the lack of reaction from Voldemort. For someone who had been so furious, he looked too calm, unnervingly so.

Voldemort just laughed, letting his gaze land on the twins, assessing them as they pointed their wands at him, unwavering.

"Come now Harry, don't be a tease." He mocked, sneering slightly as Sirius growled lowly.

He paused a little, before taking the slightest step back. Harry was shocked; surely he wasn't giving up, not after he had made such a fuss at the ministry about keeping him alive? He half relaxed, his shoulders losing their tension,

And that was his first mistake.

Very suddenly the Death eater on the ground was jerked out from underneath them and slid to a halt in front of Voldemort. Harry met his gaze and a second later and realised just how far Voldemort was from him. The next second he dropped, yelling as shocks racked his body. He fell forwards and out of the reach of Sirius, who had yelled his name desperately.

Voldemort's wand flashed again and the five of them were blasted backwards and away from Harry as a shield was quickly put up around him and Voldemort.

Jerking horribly, Harry managed to glare at the Dark Lord before his arms gave out and he was lying on his front, agonising over the pain that the band was causing.

"You know what to do Harry to make it stop." Voldemort said smugly as he watched Harry, his eyes glittering sadistically again.

Through the burning of his scar and the electrifying feel of the band, Harry knew that he had to get near the body of the Death eater. There was no way she was alive now, blood was pooling around her as she lay at Voldemort's feet.

Painfully he found some strength from somewhere and started pulling himself towards where he knew the pain would stop. Voldemort just observed, casually as if watching the television.

The mental image that this brought made Voldemort snort as he read his mind with ease.

'_Get out.'_

Voldemort chuckled a little louder this time, remaining where he was, at ease with the fact that Harry was going nowhere and his friends were trying to reach him through a barrier that Harry guessed that only Voldemort could penetrate.

"Right you are Harry." The man muttered, glancing up as Remus made a vicious attack on the barrier.

Harry was almost there, his lungs were searing in the effort to take in deep breaths and his hands shook as they grasped at objects that could pull him along faster. He gritted his teeth, refusing to show anymore discomfort to the man that was watching him intently.

The pain stopped when he grabbed the woman's wrist.

He pulled his knees under him and steadied himself before standing slowly, glaring as Voldemort mockingly clapped him.

"Nicely done Harry."

Harry almost gave him the finger but he thought that he better not push his luck, seeing as Hermione was still close by and in danger of being attacked by the man across from him.

"Well I think our little excursion is over here Harry, did you have fun?" Voldemort asked softly as he stepped over the woman and grasped his chin harshly. Harry flinched and looked away from his gaze.

"Piss off." He muttered, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"I think it is time to return Potter," the he hissed coldly, before grasping his arm tightly,

"What about-" Harry started, looking down at the woman. Voldemort however did not seem to have heard him as he gazed over Harry's shoulder. Before he could even turn his head, Harry felt the tell tale signs of apparition and everything went black.

**XXX**

"Fuck!" Sirius cursed loudly as he watched both Harry and Voldemort disappear once again. He was failing, he had lost Harry at the ministry and now again at King's Cross. His sudden bout of depression however did not stop him from rushing forward as soon as the barrier slipped down and moving towards Harry had last been.

Remus on the other hand seemed to be ignoring the fact that Harry was gone and instead rushed over to the Death eater.

"Remus she's dead-" Sirius started, uncertain.

Remus shook his head, reaching the woman and feeling for her pulse,

"No she isn't, I can hear her breathing." He waved his wand over her torso before stooping to pick her up in his arms. He staggered a little under the unexpected weight but then stood taller and looked over to where Hermione was knelt in front of Fred, tending to a cut on the back of his head that he had got when they had been thrown away from Harry. Hermione's eyes were glistening with unshed tears but she remained silent.

"Remus, what- Harry was-"

"I know." He said loudly over him. "Let's just focus on getting back to headquarters before this one dies." Remus said quieter, nodding at the woman in his arms. "We can deal with what just happened when we get there, if we don't move now, ministry officials will be crawling all over this place and we don't need you getting caught."

Sirius just looked at him for a while before nodding slowly. They made their way over to the twins and Hermione just as they were getting to their feet.

"Come on; let's get you guys to safety."

Hermione sighed and blinked a few times before looking around the almost deserted station. She took a few wobbly steps forward and looked back at them, waiting. Fred and George glanced at each other before heading for the exit, leaving behind both Sirius and Remus as they took in the destruction and listened to the echoing footsteps that contrasted, so heavily, against the noise that had once been.

**XXX**

Harry had been thrown into a dank cell underground as soon as they had arrived. Voldemort's viciousness frightening him as the bars slammed shut behind him, before the man stormed back up the stairs. There was a strange look in his eyes that suggested that something was going to happen, and not something that Harry was going to enjoy.

Feeling his way around the small cell, he met the wall and turned his back so he could slide down it. The coolness had a calming effect and as Voldemort got further away, his burning scar turned into a dull ache. Closing his eyes in the pitch black, Harry tilted his head back and sighed heavily, the events of the last couple of hours washing over him.

His mind kept returning to the moment the woman had fainted in George's arms. She had looked so defiant and beaten at the same time that the paradox had plagued Harry since the time she had dropped. Voldemort obviously thought she was dead and hadn't even spared her a second thought as he had stepped over the body.

Wrinkling his nose, Harry exhaled

"Blimey that was a nightmare." He muttered under his breath.

And then there was movement.

Harry's eyes snapped open just as he realised that there was someone else in the dungeons with him, he held his breath as he picked out small signs of another person near him. After a long pause of tense silence, there was small cough,

"Hello? Who is that?" a young and innocent sounding voice asked carefully. "Mummy, is that you?"

...

**XXX**

**R&R and forgive any mistakes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel that I am always apologizing for my rubbish updating at the beginning of every chapter. So instead of continuing with this, I was wondering if anyone would be happier with me updating more frequently but with smaller chapters?**

**This chapter ended up at just over 3,000 words when usually I try for 4,000. I'm giving you a taster of what shorter chapters would be like, not as much point of view changes, and less scenes covered. I think this will improve my updating, what do you guys think? Because sometimes I feel like I should stop writing because by the time I bloody update, you are all probably like "Oh hey, what was this all about again?"**

**Help me! Give me some feedback! I hate letting readers down.**

**Anyway.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It just kind of happened, but I assure you it won't become cliched. (you'll see!) oh and just to add, I hate a weak Harry, so although a lot of shit has gone down, I don't intend to keep beating up Harry throughout this plot. I can reassure that he is just getting the motivation to fight back tooth and nail. This chapter will have Harry fighting.**

**leave me a review, each one brightens my day!**

**Order of Realisation: The Rewrite**

**Summary:**AU 5th year onwards. Harry goes after Sirius to the ministry alone and when he is cornered by Voldemort hidden secrets are revealed, shocking all. "Well this changes everything." Voldemort finds out that Harry is a Horcrux and chaos ensues. A rewrite of "Order of Realisation"

**Disclaimer:** Characters and basic plot structure from beginning belong to J.K. Rowling, all else= mine.

**Warnings:** hotness

"_I- I couldn't stop, It wasn't – I didn't mean- I'm so sorry."_

**_Order of Realisation-Chapter 9_**

"Now, why would the wonderful Harry Potter be sitting in the dungeons?" a voice murmured from out of the shadows. Harry jumped and peered through the gloom.

He knew that voice.

"Surely you have not displeased the Dark Lord, Harry?" it continued as steps echoed from the furthest corner of the dank cell. Harry had hardly recovered from discovering a young girl in the horrid dungeons, but now he was getting to his feet in a hurry to meet none other than Tom Riddle, who stood with his arms across over his chest and a smirk gracing his features.

"Of course not." Harry sarcastically muttered as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "He just seems to have these sudden moods lately." He paused and returned Riddle's smirk, "Maybe it's the time of the month?"

Tom narrowed his eyes,

"I don't know where you've got the idea that I end up as a Werewolf, Potter." He stated coldly, missing the point.

Harry snorted loudly,

"I wasn't talking about that Riddle." He shot back, feeling slightly smug at the idea of confusing the other boy and getting away with calling him a girl without punishment.

Riddle raised his head, his eyes glittering, much alike to his elder self. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine and he shifted slightly. Riddle caught this and grinned widely, revealing sharp white teeth that gleamed, even in the darkness.

He then took a few steps forward and let his eyes rake up and down Harry's body, making him flush brilliantly. He stepped closer still and Harry had to fight the urge to move away, he kept his eyes up even as Riddle clearly studied his form with raised brows. A tongue darted out and licked an upper lip and Harry faltered; raising his arm as if to keep him away.

Riddle chuckled darkly,

"I'm sure it's hilarious as you make it out to be Harry." He purred lowly, moving so that Harry had to take a step away or risk coming into contact with the other boy. Unfortunately for him, taking such a jumpy step back had caused him to hit the wall behind him. Glancing up at Riddle he glared when he saw a predatory look in his eyes as he stared at him.

One point to Riddle.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said quickly, glancing over Riddle's shoulder to see if the girl from the other cell was watching. Innocent round brown eyes were shining as they stared up at him. It didn't look like she could see the other boy. When he met her eye she looked away, seemingly unnerved.

Riddle hadn't seemed to have noticed and Harry was thankful for that, looking down at his feet to seem as if he had just lost his nerve.

"Well to be quite honest with you Harry," he started, studying his face, "I was somewhat bored."

Harry stared,

"The young Voldemort suffers from boredom like every other human being on the planet? Surely not, that would make you far too human." Harry said mockingly, wondering how far he could push the other boy before he snapped.

Riddle merely chuckled and raised his hand quickly as if he was going to strike Harry. Instead he brushed a strand of hair from his forehead and allowed his hand to touch Harry's cheek briefly before Harry shoved it away from him.

"You'd be surprised how _human_ I can be Harry." He murmured softly, his eyes searching for something. "But as we both know, my actions aren't always for straight forward purposes, don't we?"

Harry watched him carefully, not daring to answer the rhetorical question. He didn't like the sound of where this was going.

"Now, to business." Riddle said sharply, stepping away from Harry and allowing him to breathe a little more. "Unless you have some fetish for chains and dungeons-" he paused and smirked at him,

Harry flushed brilliantly at the insinuation,

"Then I'm assuming at some point you're going to want to get away from here, no?"

Harry studied him carefully, not aware as to why Riddle was breeching the subject of his apparent desperation to escape.

"Where are you going with this Riddle?" he asked lowly, not taking his eyes away from the boy for even a second.

"Nowhere in particular, just curious." Riddle replied quickly, grinning in what Harry assumed he thought was a charming way.

"liar." Harry spat, noting that his eyes flashed red for a second,

"Now now Harry, why would I not be interested in my soul mate?" Riddle crooned,

Harry blanched,

"Er- maybe because you're a psychopathic glorified serial killer?" Harry offered, glad that he didn't sounds as nervous as he felt,

"Not yet." Riddle muttered,

"What was that?"

Riddle moved a little closer and fiddled with his wand for a moment before looking back up at Harry with hard eyes,

"I'm not a glorified serial killer- yet. That is my future, my other self, not me."

Harry paused at the tone of Riddle's voice, it almost sounded hurt, or affronted that he would think of him in such a manner.

"You've got the capacity for it though." Harry shot back, a little less harshly this time. Riddle just snorted in a non-Dark Lordish manner before sighing loudly.

"Do you particularly wish to spend the rest of your life being tormented by the Dark Lord, Harry?" he asked after a few moments of silence,

"Not really, I'd rather not be bothered by you at all, but life's not fair, is it Riddle?" Harry replied, exasperated and feeling frustrated that the conversation was going nowhere.

"When have I hurt you Harry?" Riddle said silkily, "when was the last time I ordered my death eaters to torture you, to make you scream?" he continued, raising his voice a little more, "when was the last time I used you in a ploy to not only humiliate you but the Aurors and Order too? Huh Harry? I am almost certain that the only thing I've done for you so far is heal your bloodied back and made sure that none of the more lecherous death eaters didn't have a go at you when you were weakened and alone!" Riddle was standing too close again, his eyes burning with questions as Harry stared at him, transfixed in the annoyance in the other's eyes.

"I-I-what-"

"That's what I thought Potter." Riddle seethed, pushing him in the shoulder so that Harry hit the wall behind him. "Because you just don't _think_ do you Potter? You can only see the negatives associated with my face, not that fact that I might be here to offer you a proposition that would improve your current dwelling." Riddle gestured around him at the cell and Harry glanced away.

"That head of yours is useless, I find it hard to believe that the Dark Lord would want you for anything else than a pet that could warm his bed at night!" he spat, cold hard brown eyes boring into his own.

Quite suddenly, Harry snapped.

He shoved Riddle away from him, pushing at his chest harshly so that he fell backwards and almost lost his footing. Drawing a fist back he lashed out and punched Riddle across the cheek so that his head whipped to one side. Pushing again, Harry found himself pinning Riddle against the bars of the cell, breathing angrily into his ear as his knuckles throbbed. Harry grin smugly at the shocked look on the other boy's face, before it morphed into a smirk and Riddle's arms came up around behind him.

"If anyone's doing the pinning Harry, it will be me." He whispered against Harry's ear as he spun them around so that Harry was shoved up against the bars.

"You're so full of shit it's ridiculous!" Harry almost yelled as he fought viciously against the hands that kept him pinned. "You really think I'll bite on that sob story Riddle? You really think that I'm going to believe that you are anything less than a murderer with daddy issues?"

And then a fist connected with his chin.

Spitting blood Harry laughed as he took in a thoroughly pissed off looking Tom Riddle, whose eyes were a blazing crimson, hair previously combed to perfection now ragged in his face, chest heaving with enraged breaths.

"Cutting words for a pathetic prisoner, don't you think Potter?" Riddle taunted, lashing out with another fist and catching Harry in his stomach, "What have you done since your capture?" he asked lowly as he hauled Harry to his feet and pushed him away. "I'll tell you what you've done: you've sat on your cowardly arse, letting good old snake face beat the spit out of you left right and centre. And then when he brought you to King's Cross to show off his little pathetic trophy, I'll bet you needed someone to hide behind as you got your arse handed to you!" Riddle was pointing an accusing finger at him and Harry didn't think he'd seen the boy more furious.

Harry swung a fist again but Riddle ducked underneath it easily. He was caught though with his hard kick to the torso and tumbled backwards, only just managing to stay on his feet.

"So what are you going to do about it, Potter?" Riddle managed in a steady voice, calming himself enough to catch his breath, "Are you going to sit down and take it? Because from this weak display-" he wiped his mouth, twisted smile cutting his face, "It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest."

Harry stood back, breathing heavily and wincing from the aches from the blows delivered from the young Dark Lord.

"What's your proposition then, Riddle?" Harry finally decided, almost regretting it when the boy moved closer until he was against the wall again.

"I help you get away from Lord Voldemort, leave this place behind, and-" he paused and leant in so that Harry had no option but to look him in the eye, "I'll help you get rid of him."

Harry stared, seeing nothing but hard determination and truth in the brown eyes before him.

"And you can make an oath on this?" he asked before he could help himself. Riddle smirked and nodded silently.

Looking away Harry assessed his options. There was no way he was waiting around for Voldemort to get bored before killing him in one of his moods, nor was he going to let the man poison his mind against the Order and his friends. However, agreeing to this oath was practically dealing with the devil and he had no idea why Riddle was offering him this in the first place. Surely he understood that he planned on killing Voldemort? That ultimately meant his elder self. Somehow he couldn't see Riddle giving his life up for something so simple.

Ah, there we go.

"What's in it for you Riddle?" Harry asked quietly, looking back at the other boy, who had been watching him steadily while he'd been thinking.

"Hmm, good. Hope is not lost with that mind of yours then." Riddle murmured in a velvety voice, pressing slightly closer to Harry, who did not really notice.

"Come on then, out with it." Harry said, frustrated. Riddle shot him a lecherous grin at his words and he fought down a blush.

"You'll give me two things in return for my services." He stated, his eyes glittering again.

"And, what are those two things?"

Riddle shifted and it was then that Harry realised how close he had let the other boy without noticing. He felt heat rushing up his neck, humiliated at the loss of attention.

"One-" Riddle started softly, wetting his lips, "You'll owe me a favour, of my choosing, at any time I wish, and you'll have no option but to follow orders." Cool breath brushed over Harry's lips and he resisted the urge to bite them in annoyance.

"I'll owe you a favour that I will try to the best of my ability." Harry altered, wondering if Riddle would agree. He remained silent, "And if you're getting a favour out of me, I want to negotiate my own terms."

Riddle chuckled but nodded,

"That sounds fair, what do you want?"

"The absolute safety for those I consider under my protection, such as my friends." Harry said without hesitation. He could deal with getting mixed up in all of this shit, but he'd be damned if his friends would too.

"I suppose that is agreeable-" Riddle began and Harry let out a breath, "but I will only comply with this if you follow through with my second requirement- and with no negotiation."

Harry felt nervous, there wasn't much he wouldn't do for his friends, but he hoped it wouldn't be something like murder, Harry wasn't sure he's be the same if he was forced into doing something like that.

"What is the second requirement?" he asked after long consideration.

Riddle leant back a little and Harry suddenly felt very strange. Smirking, he took him in, his eyes hungry.

And all of a sudden he knew what Riddle wanted.

"You can't be ser-" Harry started but a hand came up to cover his mouth,

"You are dirty minded Harry," Riddle purred, "I don't plan on bedding you quite yet."

Affronted, Harry pushed away at the hand.

"I don't plan on that ever happening!" he yelped in a voice that was too high for his liking. Riddle grinned,

"We'll see Harry." And he was about to protest again before a finger was on his lips, silencing him again. "For now, all I require, in return for the safety of your friends, is a kiss."

Harry glared,

"Haven't you molested me enough for today?" He spat, crossing his arms over his chest,

"Not nearly enough-" Riddle said simply, "But if you do not want the protection of your friends then I'm quite willing to back off." And he moved away so suddenly that Harry's hands shot out to grab him before he could stop himself.

Looking down at where Harry had gripped Riddle, he smiled strangely, catching his eyes with smouldering brown ones. Harry felt uncomfortable and quickly retracted his hands,

"I want the oath sorted before you receive your second requirement." Harry muttered, trying to make it as business-like as possible.

"Done."

And in far less time than Harry had wished for, they were oath bound to their agreements. He looked away from Riddle, annoyed that he was being used for some sort of sick humiliation scheme. He certainly wasn't going to make it easy for the other boy. He was just glad that his first kiss wasn't from the boy that would grow up to murder his parents.

"Don't look so tortured Harry," Riddle said lowly, his voice seductive as he leant forward, cool breath brushing Harry's lips again, "I'll wipe your memory clean with this." He continued, a hand coming underneath Harry's chin.

Harry hardly had time to close his eyes before cool lips came crushing down upon his, pushing him so that Riddle moved flush against him and to the wall. Cold hands came up behind his neck and trapped him with a kiss that was full of heat, desire and possessiveness. Hard lips worked against his own, drawing a reaction, and before Harry could realise what he was doing, his arms had thrown themselves over Riddle's broad shoulders.

A tongue pressed against his lips and before he could fight away, his mouth was fully explored by Riddle's expert tongue. His knees buckled from beneath him and he would have fallen if Riddle had not been pressing him so urgently against the wall of the dark cell. The kiss was powerful and consuming, Riddle's lips claiming and taking what they wanted with ease that had Harry holding back a moan. Hands gripped him harder and before he could stop Riddle, the boy had released his lips and bitten down on his neck, slipping a knee between his legs, sucking and licking with hunger as Harry threw his head back, not expecting such pleasure at the action.

His thoughts halted suddenly and he realised who was attacking him so passionately. Growling, he pushed Riddle away from him, both of them panting at the experience of the kiss. Neither had expected such a reaction.

Lips curling, Riddle winked at him.

"Divine." Was all he said before melting back into the darkness of the dungeons.

Harry tried in vain to catch his breath,

"What the hell just happened?"

**XXX**

**So I guess you understand about what I meant with the chapter kinda running away with me. Don't fret, just because Riddle got what he wanted here, it doesn't mean that Harry lost anything. He's smart our Harry, and no matter how good Riddle's seduction skills are, he isn't going to become pathetically weak or dependent on him, in fact he may find away to use this against Tom. (;**

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers! I hope this update was a little quicker than my normal ones! I'm trying to stick to my word of smaller chapters and faster updates. Am I doing good? **

**Thanks too all of the reviews! I love reading what you guys think. Let me know what you think about this chapter. There is slight foreshadowing in this chapter,can you see it? **

**Anyway. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to R&R**

**P.S I now have an ask. Fm for this story, where you can ask me any questions about the sorry or about me! The name is JadedHowl on there and the picture is of a book. If you fancy, drop me a question and I'd be happy to answer it to the best of my ability.**

**Order of Realisation: The Rewrite**

**Summary:**AU 5th year onwards. Harry goes after Sirius to the ministry alone and when he is cornered by Voldemort hidden secrets are revealed, shocking all. "Well this changes everything." Voldemort finds out that Harry is a Horcrux and chaos ensues. A rewrite of "Order of Realisation"

**Disclaimer:** Characters and basic plot structure from beginning belong to J.K. Rowling, all else= mine.

**Warnings:** embarrassing situations

_"Freedom is in peril; defend it with all your might."_

_**Order of Realisation-chapter 10**_

The front door of Grimmauld Place burst open suddenly, ricocheting off the wall behind it and setting off the screaming portrait of Sirius's mother.

"Molly! Are you here? We need you, now!" Remus called loudly, stumbling into the house while cradling the body of a young woman in his arms. Blood had stained his shirt and dripped down his arms, leaving a small trail of blood as he rushed forward and towards the kitchen.

Molly Weasley hurried into the hallway and gasped, stopping to stare at the woman in Remus's arms.

"Molly, now!" he shouted, snapping her out of her shock. Hurriedly she backed into the kitchen,

"Clear the table now!"

Ron and Ginny Weasley jumped up from their seats and dragged chairs out of the way as Remus rushed forward to place the girl on the cleared table. Her head lolled to the side, her shoulder glittering sickeningly under the low lights of the kitchen.

Following Remus was Hermione, frantically ripping off her jacket so that she could place it comfortably under the woman's head; a gesture that was unnecessary. Standing back revealed a wary looking Sirius Black as he watched his friend fuss over the woman, the twins looking pale from behind him.

Molly entered the kitchen again, holding her wand, healing salves and bandages,

"I've already burned the wound so that the bleeding stopped, but there's too much, she's lost a lot." Remus informed the red headed woman, who set the healing essentials down and around the woman.

"I have some blood replenishing potions but we need to heal the internal damage otherwise she'll keep bleeding inside." She said quickly, handing the potion to Remus and he brought it to the woman's lips, helping her swallow the red-ish brown liquid by rubbing her throat gently.

"We need Madame Pomfrey," Remus muttered, "I can sustain her for now, but we need the damage healed and I think it's too deep for me to have a go." He rubbed his forehead and looked up at Hermione from across the room; she nodded and moved towards the fireplace, taking the floo powder that Sirius absently handed her. He was watching the entire scene in a daze, his thoughts obviously elsewhere.

The woman let out a pained groan when Remus put pressure on her shoulder; he looked over his shoulder and watched as Hermione frantically called for the Headmasters office. Two minutes later there was a whoosh of air and floo powder and Madame Pomfrey stepped out from the fireplace, closely followed by Dumbledore, whose eyes were glittering strangely as he took in the scene.

"Remus, my dear boy, would you explain what is going on?" he asked softly, moving forwards so that he looked down on the girl, absently flicking his wand so that Remus's robes were no longer stained with blood.

Moving out of the way so that Madame Pomfrey could get closer to heal the woman, Remus turned and let out a long sigh.

"Well, it's a long story really." He admitted, rubbing his hands with his face before letting them drop to his sides.

"I'm sure a strong cup of tea will help," Dumbledore replied, smiling, "Don't you agree boys?" he added, nodding at the twins and Ron, who all stood behind Hermione, as if there to stop her interfering with the woman on the table. Pomfrey was murmuring spells over her chest now and muttering to herself, sounding rather irked at the condition of her unlikely patient.

Fred looked up and nudged George; they both nodded and seemed to decide that it was probably best to move into the other room. Flicking his wand at the kettle, Remus followed Dumbledore as he lead the way across the hall and towards the downstairs living room. Fred touched Hermione lightly on the elbow to get her attention and she blushed suddenly, as if she was embarrassed about her obvious care for the woman that was not only a Death eater, but had previously insulted her. She nodded hurriedly and they followed Remus and Dumbledore, leaving Ginny to help her mother with the arrangements for that night. Ron stared after his brothers with a strange look on his face before he turned back to his sister and was roped into preparing something for dinner.

They found Dumbledore and another woman in the living room, Victoria sitting with a book clasped in her hands. she glanced up at them, startled, and then leap to her feet,

"What are you doing here?" she asked icily, gripping the book in her fingers, she looked over at Sirius who had just entered the room.

"My dear, I could ask you the very same thing." Dumbledore responded softly, following her gaze and looking at Sirius with questioning eyes.

"She-er, well she needed my hel-"

"Sirius!" Victoria cut sharply over him. He shrugged and looked back at Dumbledore.

"She is a guest here Albus, an old acquaintance." Sirius muttered, folding his arms and trading a look with Remus.

"Very well, Sirius." Dumbledore answered, softly and watched as the blonde woman huffed and walked out of the living room.

Settling himself into an old chair by the mantle piece, Dumbledore gestured at the rest of them to make themselves comfortable. Both Fred and George sat on the larger sofa opposite while Hermione perched herself on one of the arms, Remus remained standing, looking strained as he waited for Dumbledore to begin asking his questions.

"I gather that you responded to my warning." He asked, not waiting for an answer before he continued. "Both you and Sirius were able to offer a hand," he looked pointedly at Sirius before continuing, "how, I do not know, is it that Sirius was able to remain unnoticed throughout the whole ordeal?"

Sirius shifted, clearly irritated,

"I think most people were focused on not dying rather than some old escaped convict that hasn't done anything but sit around since his escape." He said lowly, hair falling into his eyes as he looked at Dumbledore from his place in the doorway.

"Sirius-" Remus cut in, a warning look on his face,

"No, Remus, I think I had every right to be there when I was told that Harry may have made an appearance." He sighed, "and he did."

Dumbledore nodded slowly,

"It is like Tom to act in this way. Harry is his trophy, and he wanted the public to know about it. Perhaps it was foolish to have kept this as quiet as we did." Dumbledore mused sadly, his eyes lost as he stared at something across the room.

"But why King's Cross? He could have done that anywhere, like in the middle of Diagon Alley, why not there?" Remus asked. Hermione glanced up at him and nodded in silent agreement.

"Perhaps because he knew the sentiment Harry held for King's Cross, and perhaps because of young Miss Granger and Mr Weasley?"

Fred sat up a little at this suggestion,

"You-know-who did threaten Hermione when he attacked us." He said, looking at Hermione briefly, who nodded slowly as if only just realising that she had been.

"Yeah," George agreed as he sat forwards, matching his brother. "and Harry seemed to know that he was serious. Maybe he blackmailed Harry into leaving with him because of us lot?"

Hermione looked thoughtful and Remus muttered something under his breath.

"We should have seen that coming though." Sirius spat, rubbing his forehead with his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose briefly before looking up at Remus.

"Yes, but we couldn't have predicted the band on his wrist. Voldemort made sure of that."

"The band?" Dumbledore asked, cutting in sharply.

"Harry had a silver band on his wrist, it burned me a little when I reached out to him." Remus explained, "it gave him painful electrical shocks if he moved too far away from the Death eater that was assigned to him."

"Ah, I see."

"And that's why we have that woman bleeding out on the kitchen table. Sirius and I attacked her before we could assess the situation."

"We didn't realise she was so young." Sirius muttered from the doorway, looking uncomfortable.

"She was hit with a cutting curse, we were a little over the top, but her comfort wasn't our main priority."

"Harry figured it out pretty quickly and knew that he had to keep near her in order for the band to stop hurting her." Sirius continued on from where Remus had left off. "Because of the amount of blood lost, Harry was able to overpower her and reach us. That was when Voldemort decided to grace us with his company." He spat furiously, his breathing aggravated.

"He was able to distract us and recall the Death eater to his side, he believed her dead though, as he paid her no attention." Remus said quietly, watching Sirius from the corner of his eye. "We were blasted backwards and Harry had no option but to walk towards Voldemort."

"And so he left the girl?" Dumbledore enquired,

"Yes, we all thought she was dead." Hermione whispered, shivering slightly. "It was only when Professor Lupin checked that we realised she was alive."

"I thought it would be best to bring her here, she could give us some information." Remus finished, letting out a sigh. Sirius snorted to himself,

"It's unlikely that she will give us anything." He said darkly.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, "We might be able, perhaps she was an unwilling servant of Voldemort, and in any case, she would not be trusting of him now, as he left her for dead."

"Yeah, and if we get Moody in, she'll be very willing to give us some answers."

"Sirius." Remus said lowly, looking a little shocked. The teenagers looked between the pair, eyes wide in confusion.

Sirius remained quiet, avoiding his gaze and watching as Dumbledore got to his feet. Fred and George shot to their feet and Hermione followed, wringing her hands together as she tried to understand the looks Remus was giving Sirius.

"I must return to the Minister, he will need some assistance in the clear up at King's Cross station, a lot of muggles were unfortunate to be introduced to our world in a rather violent manner."

"What are they saying it was, Albus?" Remus asked, curious.

"I believe it will be along the lines of a gas explosion from underneath the station. It is rather old after all."

"Sir? What about the platform, was it damaged? Platform 9 3/4 I mean." Hermione asked suddenly.

"I would not know Miss Granger, however, I do have faith in the old protections, it is the muggle end that we must rebuild." Hermione nodded and left the room, Fred and George following after her.

"Won't you at least stay for dinner Albus?" Remus offered, nodding towards the dining room across the hall.

"Alas, I must return to the Ministry in this time if need, time is of the essence!" Sirius slipped out of the room and left, Remus moved into the hallway. Dumbledore followed and moved towards the door, but before he could reach it, he turned. "Do keep me informed on what you discover of the girl, she may be important. Anything that she can give may reveal Harry to us." Remus agreed, "I will do my best to find the location myself." He added, his voice soft and almost comforting.

"Thank you Albus."

**xxx**

"What is going on Sirius?" Victoria hissed at Sirius, shrouded in the shadows of the drawing room.

Both her and Sirius stood in the darkness, listening to the bustle of the kitchen and the voices of all those staying under the headquarter's roof. It was cold in here and suddenly Sirius felt very far away from everything else, that he was trapped in his scattered mind, unable to reach out to those around him. Harry's face burned behind his eyelids, his words echoing in his ears. Icy cold guilt had been spreading from his stomach since he had attacked the young Death eater, making his hands shake as he had stood back while Remus told Dumbledore what had happened.

He had even left out the tiny little detail that, he Sirius, had been the one to curse the woman so harshly.

He shook his head slightly and shoved away the guilt, allowing it to wallow around the thoughts of his Godson as he was tormented by Voldemort. The image of him standing next to Harry brought back the images of his nightmare, where Harry had turned and blamed him for his situation.

Shivering, he locked eyes with Victoria, who had impatiently brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"King's Cross station was attacked this evening, as the Hogwarts Express arrived. A lot of muggles were killed."

Victoria paled, and she bit her lip so hard that Sirius noticed tiny beads of blood.

She turned away from him for a second, and let out a breath.

"And it was the Dark Lord?" She asked, finally.

Sirius nodded,

"Yes it was Voldemort."

She flinched at the name but Sirius ignored it, feeling only slightly irritated that she would refuse to use a name that had destroyed her family.

"And you and that dog left so fast because you thought that perhaps Potter would be there?" She said, almost to herself. Sirius bristled,

"Yes, _Remus _and I left because Dumbledore said there may be an attack, it was only after that we realised that, maybe, my Godson would be there too."

Victoria rolled her eyes at his tone, shifting from one foot to another,

"And was he?" She asked, her voice strained.

Sirius nodded and rubbed his forehead again, trying to ignore the headache that had been pressing on his temples for the last half and hour.

"And did you see-"

"I couldn't really focus on watching out for little girls Victoria." He cut over her, annoyed. "There were a lot of bodies, I wouldn't have been able to search for anyone like her." He said a little more softly, recognising that Victoria was very anxious about her daughter, unknowing of her health was affecting her. He noticed dark circles under her eyes and realised that she had been twisting a few locks of her hair absently, like she had done as a child when she was worried.

Sirius took a second to realise how much he had missed her.

"In any case, if Voldemort is using her for something, then I can't see him bringing a little girl to a battle."

Victoria nodded and pulled on her hair a little harder.

Reaching towards her, he grasped her hand lightly and pulled it away from her hair, hanging onto it for now and looked back up at her. She wasn't really aware of what he was doing, but smiled a little as if Sirius had somehow comforted her.

"If you would tell me why Voldemort would have the motivation to take her then perhaps-"

"I can't." She cut over him, "I am sworn to secrecy, just trust me. I cannot reveal why Voldemort is interested in me, but trust in me that it is _not_ a good idea for me to fold to him."

"Even for the safety of your child?" Sirius asked before he could stop himself.

Victoria yanked her hand away and turned from him, pacing angrily and clutching at the air in an afford to calm herself.

"You wouldn't understand." She hissed, her eyes glittering in the soft light of the dimmed and almost broken lamp on the far table in the room.

Sirius stepped towards her again,

"Then make me understand."

**xxx**

It was late when Hermione heard the water of the shower cut off from opposite to her, across the hall. She'd been lying awake since leaving the dinner table and excusing herself. Sirius had told her that she could pick any room she wanted on the second floor, but to avoid the door by the stairs. She had glanced at it as she walked down the hallway and noticed someone's initials, but had soon forgotten about it in her haste to find a quiet room to think.

Upon arriving she had sat on the large bed and stared off at the wall for a few minutes, it wasn't long before she absently realised that she was crying.

Now, a few hours later and after ignoring the worried voice of Ginny at her door, Hermione realised that she wasn't going to sleep much, and that she really needed someone to talk to.

She knew that Ron had come up the stairs recently, recognising his shuffled footsteps. She remembered that he had liked to shower last thing before bed, thinking back to when Seamus and Dean would jokingly tease him that he would catch a cold if he went to sleep with wet hair, maybe that was him?

The door to the bathroom opened and closed and Hermione decided that she would see how Ron was, forgetting that she was in her bedclothes and would usually be embarrassed if anyone saw her like this. Hastily arranging her hair so that she wouldn't reveal how long she had been tossing and turning since leaving the dinner table, she slipped out of bed and waited until she heard the door opposite her closing.

She forgot that Ron had been on the third floor.

Creeping across the dark and creepy looking hallway, she hastily knocked on the door and opened it a second later, not wanting to be in the cold hallway for much longer.

"Hermione?" Fred asked, clearly shocked.

Fred.

He had black pyjama trousers on and had been reaching towards a matching bed shirt when Hermione burst into the room. She had a glimpse of a toned and expansive chest and broad shoulders before she glanced away hurriedly, blushing so hard she could feel the heat coming off her face.

"Sorry! I-I thought this was Ron's room!" She said, horrified that she had walked in on Ron's brother changing. "I'll just- I'm-sorry! I'm leaving!"

"Hermione, wait!" Fred called, as she reached for the door. He slipped the shirt on over his head and Hermione watched as an equally toned stomach slipped out of view. She blushed again, looking away so that it didn't seem like seem was trying to see what normally hid underneath his clothes.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, perhaps believing that her red cheeks were from crying. Hermione prayed that he thought that.

_What would Ron think?_ She thought to herself and then paused, _why would it matter what Ron thought?_

"Yeah- sorry I was just looking for Ron, I couldn't sleep-so- I thought we could have a chat. I thought this was his room."

A strange look crossed Fred's face for a moment and then it was gone, leaving Hermione to wonder is she had even seen it there in the first place.

"Ron- right. Well I think I can hearing him snoring through the floor boards, so he's probably asleep." He grinned after a second and nodded towards the ceiling. Sure enough, when Hermione listened carefully, she could hear a slight noise that could have been Ron snoring.

She grinned back at him and then sighed.

"Sorry to disturb you, I'll give you some peace."

Fred put his hand out, as if he was going to touch her arm.

"It's alright, do you fancy a chat with me instead? George is going to be ages in that shower, he always is." Fred offered, dropping his arm and gesturing to come further into the room.

Hermione paused, thinking.

"Okay sure, why not." She finally conceded, moving to sit on the bed opposite Fred's. He sat down on his own and looked at her questioningly.

"Thanks, by the way." She started, "for what you did on the platform, I'm humiliated that it still happened, after all the DA training this year."

Fred grinned again, although his eyes were soft, suggesting that he wasn't about to mock her for what happened. Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable and looked away.

"Thank Harry for that, he's the one who trained us that way." He replied after a while.

Hermione looked back at him again,

"Still, thank you."

Fred nodded and smiled,

"Anytime Hermione."

And it wasn't long before they were chatting happily about other things, Hermione completely forgetting about Ron as she laughed at the jokes Fred made, just beginning to realise how much she appreciated his clever humour in this time of worry and fear.

**xxx**

**I hope out enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think! **


End file.
